Castle of Glass
by The Reaper of Insanity
Summary: Story is dead, permanent hiatus until I can get my motivation for it back. In the meantime, I am posting new work in Kingdom Hearts. Check it out on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ah hello my readers, I have a new story here for your enjoyment. Some characters from my first story are going to be recycled and used here, others... Not so much. On that topic, I will not be accepting very many, if any at all, OCs this time around as it got out of hand last time (the ones you saw were just the ones I decided to use, a lot of people don't know the definition of the word 'Balance'. Seriously, wayy too many overpowered shenanigans). You'll see who returns (technically as this is a new world with a new story arc) and whatnot, along with what changes come with my OCs involvement in the world of RWBY. With out a further delay, I present to you my newest creation, Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Rough Start

Alex's POV, nighttime, unknown day

I kept behind cover as more small arms fire kept whittling away at what little protection I had in the form of a concrete pillar.

'How did everything go so downhill so quickly?' I thought to myself as I bolted away from the facility towards the surrounding forest in hopes of evading my attackers. May I only be so lucky...

Alex's POV, Thursday morning

"Please be careful honey, you know how I worry about you" my mom said as she handed me my hunting gear.

"It's not the first time i have done this mom, besides, if I don't then we are out of a place to live." I said as I slung my rifle over my shoulder.

"But you shouldn't have to go on hunts like this, you're still a kid, you shouldn't have to put your life on the line just to have a place to stay" she said as she looked down with her fists clenched

"It's not your fault mom, you supported me most of my life, It's only fair that I return the favor. Not to mention that you can't hunt anymore since your arm is fucked" I said as I looked at the long scar that ran from her wrist to her shoulder.

"Damn Wolf, I can't believe I let it get the drop on me." She said with a disgusted look on her face

"If it makes you feel any better, I got a lead on that wolf, maybe I could bring its face for you" I said as I worked the bolt action on my custom hunting rifle to remove the clip.

"That's real sweet of you son, now go and bring home some venison so we can sell the shit" she said as she gave me a hug and handed me an extra box of .308 rounds. I hopped into my old Ford and began the long drive to the forest atop the mountain to hunt down some deer so my house would stay mine for another month. While I drive, I suppose I should break the fourth wall here and inform you about who I am and my current situation. My name is Alex 'snapshot' Miller, I'm 16 years old and I live in Alaska with my mother as hunters. We hunt deer mainly and make use of everything we shoot, whether it be the bones being made into jewelry or the innards being used to feed pigs, every little bit is turned into profit. Not the most steady way of living but it is better than being trapped in the city, I miss my horse though (damn wolf). My rifle was customized by a local gunsmith, it has a variable scope with extended magazines (8 rounds per clip instead of 5) and an adjustable stock so I can aim a bit better. Wall break end!

After a few hours of silent driving (as my vehicle is from the 1950s, the chances of the radio working in the first place wasn't very high), I pulled up to the entrance to my favorite hunting grounds to see a sign posted under the trail entrance sign:

 **Warning! Dangerous Killer Wolf in area, $10,000 Reward for Photographic evidence of death of Wolf, $20,000 for bringing back the Body.**

Underneath the picture was a pitch black wolf with intricate white markings along a majority of its body.

'Damn, very rarely does an animal get a reward on it like this, must have did a number on quite a few people. This thing looks familiar though.' I thought as I pulled up my satellite phone and dialed up my mom. The phone rang a few times and then it was picked up.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey mom, what did the wolf that attacked you and seabiscuit last year look like?" I asked because I needed to know.

"I told you once before, it was black and had white markings along it's body." She said as I heard the teapot in the background, probably her 'herbal' blend.

"Thanks mom, I am off to bring home the bacon, love you" I told her

"Love you too sweetie, be careful" she said before she hang up the phone. I pocketed my phone and grabbed my rifle from the gun rack that was on the back window. I looked at my personal handgun and decided to take it with me, especially if there's a Wanted poster for a wolf in the area. I checked over my .458 Socom to ensure that it was in working order before leaving my truck.

Satisfied with my look over, I opened the door but I stopped to grab all my ammo boxes and clips. Not sure what possessed me to do that, but none the less, I began the long trek to my bird's nest.

Thursday night, bird's nest

'5 fucking hours and not a single animal has even come close to here' I thought as I leaned back against the tree.

'Ah screw it, a nap sounds really good right now' I thought as I pulled my hat over my eyes and began to fall asleep to the sounds of the forest...

 _Snap_

I woke up instantly and looked around for any signs of movement. I almost gave up until I saw a speck of white slowly moving towards me. I leveled my rifle and made some readjustments to the scope, and then I finally saw my target; the wolf from the wanted poster. Now, venison sells quite well in the states at $14.50 per pound (AN: I wish I was kidding but I'm not. Far cheaper to kill the Damn thing yourself), but this wolf is worth far more. I wouldn't have to hunt for at least a year if I bring it down. With this quick mental calculation in mind, I turned on my GoPro camera to capture the footage, and then I adjusted my aim so that it was just above and slightly to the left of it's head (compensation for bullet drop and wind).

I slowed my breathing so that my heart would be beating slower to reduce the idle sway a tad bit. I made one final adjustment, held my breath, and pulled the trigger...

...And the shot was true, going straight through its head and out the back, dropping it like a sack of potatoes. I released the breath I was holding and worked the bolt action to ready the next round. I slung my rifle back over my shoulder and went down the ladder to claim my prize. As I walked closer to the dead animal, I saw something strange that I honestly couldn't explain. The wolf was evaporating into smoke, slowly vanishing from the world.

"So much for the $20,000, at least it won't be hurting anyone else." I said aloud to myself since I didn't have to worry about scaring off any potential targets since my bullet did that for me. I let out a tired sigh and began the 30 minute walk back to my truck since I wasn't going to have to hunt again for quite some time.

'Something feels... Off' I thought to myself as I hooked up my GoPro to my satellite phone to send the clip back to mom, although I left the evaporation part out so that the video isn't put into question. As I walked, I felt an overwhelming sense of emptiness. It doesn't help that the forest has gone silent... Wait, what?

The forest has indeed grown silent, which is never a good sign. I pulled out my .458 Socom and broke into a jog in the hopes of getting the hell out of here as fast as I fucking could. I heard some sticks snap behind me so I peeked over my shoulder and almost had a heart attack, there was a hell of a lot of these black wolves chasing me. I knew I couldn't outrun them since the one I just shot outran a horse that was at a full sprint (RIP seabiscuit). I stopped and readied my hunting knife in my left hand just incase they got too close.

"You want me, COME AND GET ME!" I screamed as they rushed at me. I opened fire at the closest wolves, one shot per head, dropping them like flies. After dropping 12, I heard my gun let out a 'Click', notifying me that I need to reload so I holstered it along with my knife and quickly switched to my rifle, firing as fast as I could work the bolt action. I heard a low growl to my left so I quickly turned in that direction and fired (AN: Quickscope~), taking my target's head clean off. I turned back to the main group just in time to block a swing from one of the black wolves with my rifle. I then smacked it in the face with the butt of my gun and shot it right in the throat. I heard my rifle click as it ran out of ammo, from there, all I could do was scream in agony as I was torn limb from limb...

(I AM A LINE)

My vision slowly came back to me as I tightly gripped the handle of my rifle in my right hand. I sat up and looked around, taking in the rather spartan layout of the area, some buildings in the middle of a forest. With an audible groan, I climbed to my feet and checked over my gear. I still had 4 boxes of .308 rounds (40 rounds a box) and 4 boxes of .458 rounds (60 rounds a box). I had 4 clips for each weapon plus the clip in each weapon although they were all empty. I sighed as I sat down and began the monotonous task of reloading each clip, bullet by bullet. 30 minutes and a box of each ammo type later, I was rearmed and ready to take on what ever comes my way. I took a better look around and saw a weird insignia on the wall, it looked like a fist crushing a rabbit but it was faded and it was getting darker so I couldn't quite tell. I was pulled from my thoughts by someone's footsteps, actually it sounded like 3 separate people walking down the hall.

"Hello?" I called out in hopes of figuring out where in the hell I am. The footsteps stopped and then approached me quickly as I saw 3 people in all black Kevlar armor appear into view. They were all carrying a strange pistol type weapon that I have never seen before.

"Hey, umm could you tell me where I am and possibly point me towards town so I can find a way home?" I asked the soldiers

"Well well well, look what he have here boys, some trash got lost. I suppose we should take care of it" the middle soldier said as he raised his gun in my direction... _Shit_

I quickly bolted to some concrete support pillars and took cover as small arms fire peppered the ground behind me. I kept behind cover as more fire began to whittle away at it.

'Do they not need to reload?' I thought to myself as what little protection I had in the form of the concrete pillar began to crumble. I looked at the forest to see it was about 40 yards from my current position.

'How did everything go downhill so quickly?' I asked myself as I bolted to the forest in the hopes of escaping from my attackers. Right before I made it to the forest, I felt a sharp, burning pain in my right arm, so I looked down to see that I got shot just below the shoulder.

'So much for fighting back if I have to, I can't hit shit with my left arm.' I thought as I kept running, jumping, climbing, and sliding through the forest. I saw a downed tree that led to higher ground so I ran up it and continued hauling ass through the forest. I kept running until I hit a cliff, so I turned to run the opposite direction but I was cut off by multiple soldiers.

"No where to run horsey, just give us your weapons and then you get to take a nice bath in the sea down there." The main soldier said with a smile that reminded me of the Joker.

"One, the fuck are you talking about a horsey for? Two, I would rather hold on to these, and Three, bye!" I said as I turned around and jumped into the sea below. I quickly straightened out my body and hit the water like a pencil. I immediately began to swim upwards to reach the surface but it took a good fifteen seconds to do so. Must have been a sizable drop, anyways, I swam to shore exhausted from my escape. I just laid on the sand until my arm began hurting extremely badly which made me deadpan at myself.

'Open wound plus salt water equals sadness' I thought as I struggled to sit up to see how bad the wound is. I finally got a good look at it and cringed, I got lucky that it was a through and through bullet wound so I wouldn't have to remove a bullet out of my arm. But it was already beginning to get infected thanks to my spur of the moment swim.

"Well, let's hope that I find civilization quickly so I don't get blood poisoning." I said aloud to myself as I climbed exhaustedly to my feet. I ripped off a piece of my shirt as I walked so I could have some pressure put on my arm to stop the bleeding. After 3 hours of walking through the woods, my vision began to get blurry. My head grew dizzy and I dropped unceremoniously to the ground, exhaustion overtaking every fiber of my being. That's when I heard growls emerge from behind me so I propped myself up against a tree to look and there, in the clearing, was another black wolf. I sighed as I grabbed my pistol from the holster and aimed at it's head. I pulled the trigger but it jammed, probably from exposure to salt water. I holstered my pistol and grab my rifle, worked the bolt to get a round in the chamber, and fired.

The wolf dropped dead, and I finally couldn't hold on anymore as I slipped into unconsciousness. Little did I know, a set of Orange eyes were watching me ever since I swam to shore...

Alex's POV, location Unknown, day Unknown

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it because holy mother of God, this is the worst headache I have ever had in my life.

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a truck" I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Getting shot, then getting blood poisoning after jumping off a 200ft cliff into the ocean will do that to you" a male voice said to the right of me. I looked at the other person in the room and took in his strange appearance. He had a plain set of jeans on with a shirt that said 'NOPE, NOPE, NOPE' on it. Black boots that came to an odd point, orange eyes, and black hair that reaches to just above his eyes. The strangest part about his appearance was the fact that he had rabbit ears on his head... Or was it hare ears?

"Uhhh, who are you?" I asked a little, scratch that, extremely confused on how I got here.

"My name is Zack Capon, what's your name?" he said rather loudly... That might just be the headache though.

"My name is... Is..." Well shit I can't remember. Let's see I was hunting for deer, killed a wolf that evaporated, was attacked... Somehow didn't die and woke up in a not so friendly outpost, got shot and then I jumped into the ocean... It's all fuzzy after that.

"I can't remember" I said dejectedly

"That's to be expected, you did put a lot of stress on your body. Rest up and it should come back to you eventually." Zack said as he stood up and stretched

"I hope so.." I whispered as I slipped out of consciousness with the faint noise of the door opening and closing in the background.

Zack's POV

I let out a sigh as I closed the door to the medical wing of the outpost.

"How is our guest holding up?" a smooth feminine voice said from behind me

"Not very well Cinder, he has severe blood poisoning, his right arm is in ruin, and he is so exhausted that he can't even remember his name. I would suggest unlocking his aura but Violet is the only person I know of that can and she is off on a mission." I told her as she walked up to me with a sultry smile

"Who do you think taught her how to do that? So Don't worry, I'll take good care of him" she said with a hint of mischievous glint in her eye that I fully reciprocated in kind

"Just a heads up, he's hung like a horse" I said which she actually groaned at

"I swear, if you weren't Adam's second in command, I would torch you" she threatened ominously

"You know you love me, now if you would excuse me, Adam and Blake just got back so I am needed elsewhere." I told her as I left to help debrief my commanders, and I silently prayed that our guest wouldn't get himself burnt to a crisp...

Cinder's POV, Alex's room

"Hmmm, interesting" I thought out loud as I analyzed the possible new recruit. He was tall, with dark brown hair that covered his eyes. Fairly skinny with a broad chest, especially around the ribs.

'Improved lung capacity, might have lived in the mountains for a time' I thought as I kept analyzing him. His legs were extremely muscular, and he had an odd looking tail, almost like a...

"Really Zack, you just had to make a pun about it" I said a little angered at the high ranking operative's perverse behavior. I looked back up at his face and saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me with a look that held fear, confusion, and mistrust.

"Hello young man, Zack has told me that you don't have your aura unlocked so I am here to do it for you" I said as I took a step towards him which made him shrink away...

Alex's POV

'Damn my inability to speak to hot women!' I thought to myself as I continued to shy away from the woman in the red dress.

"Are you still afraid of where you are?" She asked to which I shook my head since I was still _breathing,_ which is a good sign that they didn't want to murder me.

"So why do you shrink away from me as if I am going to hurt you?" she asked with that Damn velvet like voice. It took every fiber of my courage to tell her why

"I-i'm s-s-shy around a-attractive w-women" I said and then immediately hid my face under the blanket since she began to walk closer to me. The blanket was pulled off my face to reveal a look of pure mirth in this woman's eyes. Oh this is not going to bode well for me.

"So you find me attractive?" She said as she leaned over the bed, giving me a good view of what the top half of the dress hid.

"Ye- wait- n-no I-I mean, w-what" I sputtered out in the vain attempt to not get in trouble, which made her lean closer in so that she was inches from my face.

"So you don't find me to be attractive?" She asked in a husky tone. I finally re-gathered what little resolve I had

"What would happen if I were to say that I found you extremely attractive?" I asked which made her smile like a cheshire cat as she leaned closer so that she was next to my ear.

"What. Ever. You. Want" she whispered and if you listened very carefully, you could hear my brain shatter like glass. Which led to this.

*completely incoherent language*... Not the best response although she seemed to enjoy it as she was laughing like a hyena. She kept laughing like this for a good 5 minutes, until she suddenly stopped because she was gasping for air.

"A-are you o-okay m-ma'am?" I asked because I was worried about the deep shade of red her face was. She waved me off as she stood up straight

"I'm fine, I haven't had a laugh like that in a while" she said as she wiped away a tear before taking on a serious expression and sitting down next to me.

"Can you sit up for me?" She asked, her voice still velvet-like although you could feel the seriousness that lied within.

"I c-can try" I said as I attempted to sit up, only to collapse back onto the bed with my head feeling like a handgrenade went off inside it. I let out a pitiful groan as I tried again, only for the mystery woman to stop me.

"It's clear that you are in bad shape, don't make it worse by exerting yourself. I'll call for some help" she said as she got off the bed and left the room. I heard her talking to someone outside my door, rather clearly now that I think about it.

"I don't care if you just got back from a mission, your the closest one here and I need a hand." I heard the woman say rather irritated. Before I could question why, she opened the door to my room and walked inside.

"M-may I a-ask who you w-were arguing with?" I questioned as she walked over to sit on my bed

"Just someone who was reluctant to help." She said as she placed her arm on my leg.

"What's your name?" I asked her which made her raise an eyebrow at me

"I didn't tell you?" She asked to which I shook my head in the negative.

"My name is Cinder Fall, I'd ask you for yours but I have been told that you don't remember." She said which made me sigh. Mainly because that statement was still true, and that name sounded so familiar but I don't know where I have heard it from before. I felt a moment of comprehension dawn upon myself.

"My name is Alex Miller" I said which made Cinder look at me weird

"Excuse me?" She said confused.

"I remember my name, my name is Alex Miller" I said which made her smile

"That's good to hear, now if Blake would hurry up so that you won't be so hurt" she said a little frustrated.

"It'll be fine, I can wait awhile, it's not like I'm in a huge hurry to be going anywhere" I said which was true. Even though my mom would be alone without me, I had a $500,000 life insurance policy on me since I was born. Oh the precautions my mom always made.

"Don't you have family looking for you?" She asked

"Only family I have left is my mom so she is probably looking for me. But with my disappearance, it ensures that she can live easy. She has always been a tough nut, so I'm sure that she'll get along just fine without me." I said as I heard the door open. I looked at the door to see a dark haired girl about my age walk in the door, what stood out the most to me was the seemingly out of place bow.

"You called?" The mysterious girl asked, her voice monotone and somewhat uncaring.

"Yes, I need you to hold Alex up so I can unlock his aura" Cinder said calmly. Blake walked over and hoisted me into a sitting position. My arm exploded in pain as the world around me span as if I had downed a bottle of whiskey. I couldn't hear anything anymore and panic began to settle in as I felt my breathing begin to run ragged. I almost lost consciousness until a hand grabbed me by the face and forced me to look directly into a pair of fire-like eyes. Everything calmed and my hearing returned just time to catch Cinder asking if I was okay.

"I-i am n-now, I couldn't h-hear for a bit." I said which made her nod in understanding.

"As I said before, close your eyes and clear your mind, focus on the innermost feelings that lay within your soul." She said so I closed my eyes and focused on my mind. I searched for my inner most thoughts and focused solely on them.

" ** _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._** " I heard Cinder say as something inside me broke free. It felt so familiar yet so strange, like meeting an old friend after years of separation. I opened my eyes and saw a red-orange light in front of me, with a bright yellow around the edges of my vision. And then, I saw nothing but black as I slipped into unconsciousness yet again...

A/N: That was chapter one of my newest story for you, I hoped that you reading it just as much as I did writing it. Review so that I know where to make improvements. Later peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello~ here is the second chapter for your enjoyment. The only character I own is Alex, Zack belongs to Orion Smith and Violet belongs to secret confusion. Rwby belongs to roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Any Music that is mentioned belongs to respective artists. There is a reference to something right off the bat and I really hope someone gets it. Anyways, On to the show lads!

Chapter 2: Getting your bearings

Alex's POV

"...step 1, secure the keys... Ascend from darkness... Ain fir... Winged bea... Ise.. ell... Freedom..." I heard a voice say off in the distance. I can't tell who it was but it sounded familiar, just like most of what it said.

'Ugh, why can't I remember anything? This is so frustrating!' I thought irritability to myself as I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't even crack a peek into the outside world. It was as if someone blindfolded me, I couldn't even see light through my eyelids. I attempted to move but it felt as if I was buried in sand. It grew more and more difficult to breathe, like I was being crushed to death. I felt my grip on coherent thought slipping as I began to slip further into unconsciousness.

"Someone... help me... please..." I cried out as everything began to fade away, until a bright yellow light fixed my breathing, and with that, my movement and sight returned. I opened my eyes to see that I was in room I woke up in last time, although I was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV this time. My head no longer felt like a smoothie of sadness and pain so that's a good sign. I took the large amount of time I probably had to go over what in the shit-dick happened...

Zack's POV

'3 days since we unlocked his aura and he still has yet to wake up. Oh well, they're always more soldiers we can pick up. I guess it's time to go pull the plug on our guest' I thought to myself as I walked towards Alex's room. I got to his door but before I could open it, I heard a lot of things crashing to the floor. I activated the knives in the front of my boots and kicked the door open... Just to see Alex had gotten out of bed and had fallen over most of the machines that he had been hooked up to.

"Uhh, hi?" He said rather embarrassed as he looked up at me from the wire tangle he had gotten himself into.

"Do I even want to know how you accomplished this?" I asked as I retracted the knives in the front of my boots.

"Not really, but do you think you could call the nurse or something so I can get unhooked from all of this bullshit?" He asked me to which I sighed.

"I'll be right back with some help." I said as I left him tangled up on the floor, he could wait for a little while though...

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV

"I can't believe he left me here for 2 God Damned Hours!" I yelled angrily as the nurse left my room. It took a good forty minutes to untangle me from my wire prison, and now I have to wait in here even longer for some reason. I began to start losing my patience as the time passed me by. I looked into the corner of the room to see all of my gear stacked on a bench.

"Might as well pass the time..." I said aloud to myself as I walked to my weaponry. I sat down next to my stack of stuff and grabbed my rifle, then I began doing maintenance on it since it has been a while. I quickly lost track of time as I took my rifle apart to clean it and put it back together, just to do it again. After the 3rd cycle, I moved on to my pistol (which was a major bitch since it was still jammed and filled with dried salt water). I sighed loudly after I finally got my pistol taken apart, it looked way worse than I thought it would be.

"I need an entirely new firing mech, Damn thing basically grenaded" I said to myself as I cleaned up the rest of my handgun. I set to work on removing the broken parts and replacing them with the spares I had readily available (they were spared from the salt water thanks to my pack being water-proof). With that done, I put it back together and checked to see if it was in working order (it was, thank god).

"I see you know your way around a firearm" a feminine voice said to my left which made me point my now-loaded .458 at the source. The 'source' was a girl my age with long black and red hair, pointed ears, violet eyes, and bat... wings? Anyways, she was wearing a dark-purple long sleeve shirt with skinny jeans and purple converse. I lowered my pistol and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Sorry about that, I am just a little on edge at the moment." I said as I removed the clip from my .458 and popped the one out of the chamber.

"I can tell, but seeing how you damn near died from blood poisoning I should have expected that" she said with a smile which revealed some VERY sharp vampiric teeth. And it was here I realized just how attractive this lady was.

"Y-yeah?" I said as I felt my face flush red. The bat girl gained a massive grin at this, which showed off her fangs.

"Cindy did say something about you being shy, I am so going to have fun with this" she said as she walked towards me with a malicious look in her eye. The gods smiled on me since the door busted open to reveal Zack with a disappointed look on his face.

"No maiming the new guy Violet, Cinder would have your ass on a silver platter." Zack said as he pulled the girl, whom I now know as Violet, away from me by the back of her shirt.

"But Zaaaaack, I'm hungry and boooored" she said with a pout which made Zack smile like a madman

"Go bite Adam, I am pretty sure he could use a nap" he told the apparent vampire in the room which made her squeal and hug him. Then she Vanished in a shroud of black and purple rose petals, which made me completely and utterly confused.

"Where did she go and how did she do that?" I asked Zack as I stood with all my gear.

"She left to go piss off my boss, and her semblance is teleporting" he said which made me even more confused.

"What the hell is a semblance?" I asked which made him raise an eyebrow

"An ability that is personalized to each individual, which is an extension of your aura." He said as if it were a commonly known fact.

"Your what now?" I asked to which he sighed in frustration

"You must have forgotten much more than we thought" he said as he reopened the door and gestured for me to walk through. I began to do as he asked but stopped and looked around the room.

"You alright Alex?" Zack asked me as he leaned against the door frame

"I-i... Yeah, I'm fine" I lied because something felt wrong, like I was being watched by something. We left the medical wing to find a large mess hall, with a bunch of people in the same military uniform. And now they were all staring at me, time to hide!

"Alex, what the fuck are you doing?" Zack asked me as we walked towards the lunch line. I looked at him from under my hood that I turtled into.

"Hiding from everyone staring at me" I said as I felt something flick against my leg. I looked down at my legs to see everything was fine... Until I looked behind me to see there was a horse tail connected to my ass. I decided to just go with it because screaming bloody murder in the middle of the mess hall is a terrible idea.

*sighs* "Cinder wasn't kidding when she said snipers were weird" Zack said as he grabbed two plates of food. I followed him to a table that held the bat girl, the bow lady, Cinder, and a guy in all black clothing who was glaring at Zack (even though he had a mask on, you could feel the glare).

"You really had to tell her to bite me?" The guy in the mask asked hatefully as Zack and I sat down.

"You really need to lighten up Adam, besides, she only drank a little bit of blood." Zack said which made Violet lick her lips

"I wonder how horse boy tastes" she said in a sultry tone, which made me scoot away from her and closer to the Bow-lady.

"Hey Blake, I think the new guy likes you~" Zack teased which made me give up and slam my head on the table.

"Mmhmm" Blake said as she kept reading her book, obviously not caring for Zack's shenanigans.

"I wonder if he willing to share you with Ad-" ***Bang*** Zack Began teasing which made Blake _shoot him in the face_.

"HOLY SHIT, WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM IN THE FACE?" I yelled very loudly which gained everyone's attention.

"Oh he's fine" Blake said as she set her pistol down on the table.

"You shot him. In the face" I deadpanned at the calm woman

"Actually, I moved forward at the same time with enough force to shatter concrete, thus shattering the bullet and taking no damage." Zack said way too calm for someone who was just shot in the face.

"What the fuck?" I simply asked as my left eye twitched

"Although, that is more or less a party trick as it is wayy too difficult to do that in combat" he said as he got up from the floor. I just gave up at this point which led to this:

"Fuck this shit, I'm out!" I practically sang as I turned on my heel on began walking to the exit. Violet appeared in front of me in a flurry of black and purple rose petals which forced me to a halt.

"Where you going buddy?" She asked like a child to which I sighed

"Between you being a cannibal, Zack somehow surviving a bullet to the face, and the fact that I somehow have a horse tail, I would just like to find my way home." I told her which made her visibly deflate

"I'll be good, i promiseeee" she whined

"I somehow doubt that, but trust me, it is better for me to go than to stay." I said completely calm which is probably because I am far too busy trying to get the hell out to be bothered by attractiveness.

"What makes you so sure of that?" I heard Cinder ask me

"Let me rephrase that, it is better for my health to not lose a pint of blood then get shot in the face, because unlike you guys, I don't shrug off that type of shit" I said as I brushed past the bat girl and headed out the door. I _felt_ something moving towards me from behind so I pulled out my pistol and blindly fired, stopping what ever it was in it's tracks. I looked back and saw the remains of a plate on the ground, which made me deadpan at whoever threw it

"Try that again and I will shove my rifle up your ass then proceed empty the clip." I said before turning to leave again.

Cinder's POV

"He's a Damn good shot, I'll give him that" Zack said as he sat down on the bench

"Why is he so weird though?" Violet asked as she leaned on Zack.

"Snipers usually are, I have learned of some rumors about a sniper-scythe wielding girl out on Patch. She took out over 100 Beowulfs singlehandedly, yet, she apparently is the most socially awkward person you will ever meet." Zack said before pushing Violet off of his shoulder.

"Excuse me while I go convince our guest to help us" I told my subordinates as I stood up to go find the sniper of our little group. As I approached the exit of the mess hall, I heard shouting on the other side before the door exploded, and I stepped to the side as Alex was thrown back into the mess hall. He looked very beat up as he picked himself out of the broken table he was on top of.

"No one leaves comrade" my lieutenant told him as he walked in through the broken door

"I am not even a member of your military so let me pass!" Alex yelled as he rechambered his pistol and readied his hunting knife in his left hand. Before they could attack each other again, I decided to intervene.

Alex's POV

"Lieutenant, please don't attack our guest, he is free to go where he so chooses." Cinder asked her soldier although it felt more like a demand. He turned away and walked through the broken doorway out of the mess hall.

"Sorry about LT, he's kind of an ass" Zack said as he approached me which made me point my Socom at him. This made him raise an eyebrow at me

"You have seen me take a bullet to the face and yet you still point a gun at me?" He said rather confused at me

"I am tired of being left in the dark, someone tell me where the fuck I am and what's going on or so help me God, I will start shooting people!" I demanded angrily

"Please calm down Alex, I don't want to have to hurt you" Violet said as she stood up from her seat.

"Calm down? Seriously, how in the fuck do I do that when I am surrounded by a shit ton of soldiers in a unfamiliar place?" I asked her still angry with the current situation. She walked up to me and grabbed my arm, then the world shifted around me as my location changed. I felt like I was thrown into a blender and then thrown into a dryer in high.

"Its disorienting isn't it?" She asked me as I kinda just laid on the ground trying not to vomit.

"How do you not lose your lunch every time you teleport?" I asked her as I stood up (with much wobbling involved).

"I got used to it after a while" she said with a shrug. After walking in silence for a good 5 minutes, I looked around to see we were at the shore I washed up on.

"So what do you want to know" Violet asked me as we came to a stop on the beach.

"W-well, what is A-aura and semblances, where I am and what faction does your military belong to?" I asked her, swearing in my head at the return of my stutter.

"Aura is something that every living thing on the planet has, with Grimm being the exception. A Semblance is an ability or power that is specialized for each individual person. For example, I can teleport and Zack can alter the force of basically every action he does. Your current location is the coast of the kingdom of Vale. The White Fang is a faunas civil rights militia that combats companies and businesses that discriminate against the faunas population. Anything else?" Violet asked rather calm compared to her usual energetic (and insane) behavior.

"Y-yeah, what are Grimm and what are faunas?" I asked her while contemplating the 'Kingdom of Vale' part.

"Grimm are soulless monsters that are hellbent on the complete and utter destruction of mankind. They feed off of negative emotions and cover most of the world, excluding the 4 main Kingdoms. Faunas are humans who have traits of certain animals, like in my case bat, or yours with you having a horse tail. All faunas have near perfect night vision along with better hearing, improved reflexes, and improved strength. For example, you have exceptionally strong legs with improved lung capacity thanks to you heritage." She said as she gestured to my legs

"What about you?" I asked her which confused the hell out of her.

"What about me?" She said like I offended her (which I don't want because she could kill me in her sleep).

"What is better about you compared to your average human?" I asked her which made her rather happy

"I can fly *expands wings for emphasis*, my hearing is drastically improved beyond the normal faunas average. Finally, I actually have retractable claws and retractable razors on my wings." She said as she revealed what I would assume to be her weapon of choice. We both fell into a comfortable silence after that.

"So a militia, never thought I'd join one of those." I said to myself quietly although it didn't go unheard by Violet.

"Wait, your gonna join? Oh my god, that's awesome!" Violet gushed happily as she gripped me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Lungs... Collapsing... Please... Let go..." I said in a very pained voice with very little oxygen in my lungs. She released me which I welcomed with a large intake of air along with dropping to the ground.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to break you" she said worried about me as she crouched down to my level. I got a good look at her from my upside down view on the world and proceeded to have a mental meltdown.

"I- ab- wha- y- w-" I stuttered out in a vain attempt to form coherent words in the english language.

"Aww, does someone like what they see?" She teased as she leaned over my face. It was at this point my brain finally couldn't handle it anymore and shut down. And I mean actually _shut down_ because when I came to, I was back in my room... Although I wasn't in pajamas before so I should probably ask Violet about that...

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for it being shorter than usual but I have been searching for a new place to live so that has ate into my time substantially. On that topic, my family has demanded that I take a break from searching and to actually use my summer vacation as a summer vacation. With that in mind, a friend of mine is taking me with him to the beach so yeah... I won't be posting the next chapter until Wednesday-ish. Review so I know where to make improvements, other than that, later peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello there, I am back (and well rested thanks to my mini vacation) with chapter 3. On a bit of a side note before I turn you lose on this chapter, my practice for football has started again. Along with that, I go back to school in about 2 weeks, meaning chapters might more spaced apart. Not only that, but my car died so I have to gather some funds to bring it back... Can I just Frankenstein it back to life? *shrugs* With that out of the way, on the the story! I own nothing except for my OC.

Chapter 3: Conflicting interests...

I hit the floor with a pained groan as Zack reset his position from the powerful kick he delivered.

"Why are you such an asshole?" I asked as I just laid motionless on the ground

"Because you don't use your aura to protect yourself" he said as he sat on the bench next to Violet who was napping because and I quote 'watching Alex getting his ass kicked is boring'.

"I don't even know how to! You tell me that I have it unlocked but I don't even feel it!" I said frustrated at my teacher.

"In hindsight, it probably would have been a good idea to show you how to use your aura before we tried teaching you CQC" Zack said as he held his chin in thought.

"I don't even get why I have to know hand-to-hand when I am a sniper. Especially seeing how I am usually a good half a mile away from the enemy" I said as I finally sat up from my surprisingly comfortable spot on the concrete.

"Sometimes you are closer to the enemy than you would think, think of it as insurance for if you get ambushed." He said as attempted to stand, only for Violet to pull him back down and use him like a pillow.

"Violet, if you don't let me go, you won't get any of my brownies when I make them." Zack said to which Violet immediately released him as if he had leprosy.

"Why would she do that? They're just brownies" I said to which Violet glared at me

"They're special brownies!" She yelled angrily. I looked at Zack, then Violet, then Zack again and deadpanned

"You seriously gave her pot brownies, are you an evil genius or a masochist?" I asked him

"To be honest, A bit of both, now let's show you how to use your aura before we get off topic again" Zack said as he successfully made his way over to me this time.

"Close your eyes, and focus your mind on your inner self. Feel out for your aura, feel it protect you and heal your wou-" Zack started saying but I couldn't hear him anymore since I did as he asked. I felt inside myself (as weird as it sounds I did) and felt something there. It felt like another set of eyes watching the world, mysterious and hostile in nature, but it also felt calm, slow even. Almost like a second skin now that a think about it, anyways, I opened my eyes to see a bright yellow light surrounding myself.

"Who knew that the new guy could call on his aura like this?" I heard Violet say off to the side which made me panic.

"Wait, this isn't normal, did I do something wrong, di-"

"Damn Alex, calm down. It's not normal but in a good way, most people can't call upon their own aura like the way you did until they figure out what their semblance is. Which brings the question of if you already have access to It or at least the passive ability of it." Zack said which calmed me down quite a bit. He picked me up and called out for Violet to bring me my gear (which she so graciously did right before she bit Zack and vanished again).

*rubs neck* "I swear, that girl is gonna be the death of us all" Zack muttered frustrated

"Just make her some brownies and she'll warm right up to you" I said as I checked over my rifle.

"Good plan, anyway, take a look through your scope at the target down range and tell me if you see or feel anything different." Zack said as he gestured out the open window. I crouched down on one knee and aimed through the scope to notice a few things

"There is way less idle sway than normal, as if I am set up on a bi-pod. Another thing, I already had the adjustments for the shot as soon as I saw it." I told Zack as I kept aiming down the sight

"What do you mean?" He asked me slightly confused

"When I Normally line up a shot, I have to readjust my aim a few times based upon elevation, wind speed, bullet size, humidity, air temperature, and if I am firing higher or lower than my current location. I just looked down the scope and immediately knew where to aim for a perfect shot." I said as I fired and hit the bullseye from 150 yards.

"So you do have your semblance partially unlocked, if it is already this noticeable then your active semblance shouldn't be too far off." Zack said as he gestured for me to follow him.

"How is a semblance decided for each individual person?" I asked him as we walked towards Cinder's room (which happens to be right next to mine).

"A semblance is usually a reflection of someone's personality or even their own habitual choices in life. Mine, for example, is somewhat representative of my stubborn personality and my boldness on the battlefield." Zack said as we came to a stop next to Cinder's room.

"That's... Kind of cool now that I think about it" I said as Zack got a notification on his... Phone?

"Now if you would excuse me, I have a private meeting with Cinder I need to attend. Also, Violet needs to see you at the mess hall." He said before he disappeared into Cinder's room. I let out a heavy sigh and began walking in the direction that I hoped was the mess hall (i may be a fast learner but Damn this place is like a labyrinth). After about 10 minutes, I realized that I was completely lost so I decided to turn around.

"PLEASE STOP!" I heard a small child scream from the room I almost walked into. I felt my blood boil at that and decided to intervene (damn protective instincts).

"I really don't like the sound of that" I said to myself as I readied my rifle and kicked down the door. I saw LT standing next to a kid, no older than 4, with a blood stained knife.

"Hello comrade, you here to enjoy the show?" LT said with a sadistic voice.

"The fuck are you doing? He's just a kid!" I yelled pissed off beyond comprehension as I emptied the clip into LT's head. It didn't kill him but it sure did knock him the fuck out. I reloaded quickly as I was sure someone heard those gunshots and rushed to the boy tied to the chair.

"You okay little guy?" I asked as I pulled out my hunting knife and cut his ties off.

"My leg hurts really bad, a-and I just want my mommy" he said inbetween sobs as I cut the last rope.

"I'll carry you then, what's your name?" I asked him as I picked him up over my left shoulder.

"My n-name is Noah" he said as he tried to stay calm.

"Can you do me a favor Noah?" I asked as I sprinted towards gym since I knew it was empty at the moment and had an exit.

"Yes mister" he said rather quietly

"My name is Alex by the way, and can you close your eyes and cover your ears? I'll tap your shoulder once it is okay to. I promise you I'll get you home safe and sound, okay?" I told the kid on my shoulder to which he nodded and did as he was asked. I sprinted as fast as my legs would carry the both of us but it wasn't fast enough as I soon was surrounded by the time I reached the gym.

"Alex, why would you attack your own to protect this human" I heard a soldier ask which made everyone else yell in agreement.

"I'll tell you why, he is just a kid, and kids are capable of learning right from wrong." I said as a set him down and stood between him and the soldiers.

"He is just a human, they are evil!" Another soldier yelled

"If you raise a child in a loving home then he will grow to be kind to everyone. If you raise him in a broken home full of racism and hate, then he will grow up to be the embodiment of that hatred." I said as I readied my pistol.

"Why don't we just kill him and grab the kid?" Another soldier asked from the crowd

"Because if you did that, I would personally have to castrate you" Zack said as he walked out of the crowd with Cinder by his side.

"I suppose that you two are here to take the kid and destroy me right?" I asked as I stepped further in front of little Noah.

"Actually, we were wondering where you found him because he wasn't in any of our cells." Cinder said as she formed a little bit of fire on her arms

"Ask LT, he had him in an interrogation room and was using him as a personal torture toy." I said with my voice full of venom

"I see..." Was all Cinder said before LT broke through the crowd with a very menacing Chainsaw-sword. He bull rushed me and knocked me over the boy straight into the wall. I looked up to see the boy cowering in fear as he raised his weapon over his head and started to bring it down.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as he stopped along with the world around him. I stood up and saw everything has froze and taken on a more grayscale appearance. I didn't even question it as I ran forward and knocked LT's weapon to the left so it would miss. Everything sped up to normal as his weapon impacted the ground just to the left of Noah. I took that opportunity to empty my Socom's clip into LT which pushed him all of the way back to the edge of the crowd. Before I could reload, I dropped to the ground coughing up blood. I looked up with blurry vision to see LT sprinting at me and Noah only to be stopped by a wall of fire.

"I didn't give you the permission to abduct this child, nor did I give you the order of to attack Alex" Cinder said as she walked inbetween me and LT.

"But h-" he tried to argue but was stopped by Cinder

"Don't think, obey." She said smoothly as she turned from him and walked to me. I managed to climb to my feet and ready my knife to protect Noah if necessary.

"So, you would really throw away your life for a child that you don't know? I don't know if that is noble or idiotic." Cinder said as she stopped a few feet away from me.

"He is no stranger, his name is Noah and he wants to go home. Very much like myself in the sense that I want to go home but different since I know I can't."

"What makes you say that?" Zack asked me as he let me lean against him.

"I lived somewhere very remote, we didn't have to deal with Grimm nor were we even aware of Aura. We had no clue that your Kingdoms even existed, hell the idea of all of this would have landed the person who said it in the loony bin." I said before coughing up a little bit more blood.

"Violet, get Alex to the medical wing" Zack said before I pushed him away

"No, I have to get him home first. I promised him that I would get him home to his mom." I said as I stood up at full height before picking Noah up and walking out the exit.

Violet's POV

"He is going to get himself killed" Zack said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Want me to go bring him back?" I asked both Zack and Cinder.

"Follow him, and intervene if necessary." Cinder said as she waved me off. I activated my semblance and appeared outside the outpost to see the kid leading Alex by the hand.

"Come on mister, home is this way!" The child said as he continued to pull Alex along.

"Stop calling me mister, my name is Alex." Alex said as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. They continued walking east for about 3 hours until a complex came into view. Multiple soldiers in black Kevlar uniforms rushed out and held Alex and the kid at gunpoint. I was about to take them out until...

"PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN GOD DAMN IT!" A feminine voice yelled out from the crowd. A woman in black and red Kevlar ran through the crowd until she was just in front of Alex.

"Mommy!" Noah yelled as he ran and hugged his mom. I saw Alex smile at that... Up until he coughed up more blood and dropped to the forest floor. The mom stood up and walked over to Alex.

"Did you save my son?" She asked him as she pulled him up to his feet.

"Yes I did, although I am surprised" he said with a raspy chuckle.

"And why would that be?" She asked him as the soldiers began walking back into the compound.

"Because last time I was here, i got shot in the arm and was chased off of a cliff." Alex said before he stood up and looked right at me.

"And you still helped him... Why?" The lady asked him completely confused which made him look up at the sky

"Because I have someone looking for me too... Alright Violet, let's go home." He said which made me teleport next to him and teleport the both of us to the medical wing...

 ***PAIN*** 'Yep, never doing that again' I thought to myself as I collapsed to the floor in a exhausted heap.

"Oh shit, are you okay Violet?" Alex asked me as he stumbled over like a drunken Vacuian.

"Long distance teleports. Terrible idea. So much Ow" I said as I kinda just laid down on the ground. The world started moving around me which hurt so badly. I panicked and tried to make it stop, pushing away from whatever was moving me and I even bit it.

"If you were hungry, you could have just asked" Alex said in an extremely pained voice. I looked and saw blood running from the two holes I made in his shoulder.

"Are you... Carrying me?" I asked him confused about what was going on

"Yes, you saved me from an excruciating walk back. Besides, you needed a hand and who am I to say no to a friend?" Alex said as we reached an empty room. He set me down on the bed and walked to the door.

"I'll let the doctor know your here. I am sure he won't be all to happy about me being here but what can you do?" He said with a shrug as his aura flared around his shoulder to close the bite wound I gave him. I licked my lips after he left and decided I would probably take him up on his earlier offer...

Alex's POV, a few days later.

I finally got released from the medical wing but I can't understand why i willingly agreed to walk with Zack and LT (who still would love nothing more than to cut me up into little pieces) to the mess hall.

"Can explain to me again why you can't use your semblance?" Zack asked in a rather happy mood.

"Only if you tell me what has gotten you in such a great mood" I said in response because I honestly wanted to know.

"Got laid" Zack said which made me nod in response since Damn near everyone on the planet would be in a good mood after getting laid.

"Was it the tech girl? Or was it the blacksmith's daughter?" I asked as we stopped (except for LT since he didn't want to be near me)

"Neither" he said in a smug voice that should have warned me to stop asking questions

"Then who did you nail?" I asked him (which in hindsight, I really shouldn't have done that)

"Cinder" he said as he began laughing at the look of pure confusion and brokenness (hormones suck) that resided on my face.

"I should have stopped asking questions" I said as I leaned against the wall trying to make sense of the past few moments

"Yep" Zack said with a sadistic laugh before taking a serious expression on his face.

"So with you having a mental breakdown out of the way, can you explain why you can use your semblance?" Zack said more as a demand than question.

"I can, just not for a long time since it basically blends my insides if I 'stop time' for too long. Moving makes the amount of time I can do it even shorter. With time I should be able to circumvent both the blender and movement but for now, moderation is key." I said as a sat down because I can.

"Yeah, that blows. At least it's awesome" Zack said with a shrug as he left me alone in the hallway. I sighed as I stood up to my full height and began walking to the mess hall only to be stopped by a familiar vampiric batgirl.

"Hey Alex~" she sang in a childish voice

"Hey?" I said cautiously

"Cinder told me to tell you to find her, wanna guess why?" She asked happily

"No, quite honestly, I don't want to" I said dryly because I am shit at guessing things.

"She is giving you your first assignment! And you know what that means?" She asked again

"I get paid in whatever currency you guys have?" I guessed but judging by the look on her face, I was wrong.

"Nope (Alex: I called it), it means I get to help outfit you for your mission. And quite frankly, you need more than that since you have been wearing the same 2 outfits for a week now." She said as she gestured to my battered pants and hoodie.

"Yeah... Fuck that" I said as I turned around and sprinted as fast as my aura infused legs would go (i really gotta thank Zack for showing me how to do that). Although it was rendered pointless since Violet could teleport and fly... Which leads me to my current position of her flying me (by holding me by the foot) to the armory for combat gear. When we arrived, Violet promptly dropped me on my ass and landed next to me.

"Here we are, grab what ever tickles your fancy and I'll see to grabbing you a better rifle" Violet said as she vanished in her usual flurry of purple and black rose petals.

*sighs heavily* "I suppose I should get this over with" I said to myself as I searched for what would be my new gear. Ooooo that looks interesting...

Violet's POV, about 3 hours later

'I think this rifle will be In good hands' I thought to myself as I searched around the armory for Alex.

"Hey Violet" I heard him call out from behind me so I turned around and was taken aback by his appearance. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that passed his hands with yellow armor that just barely covered his left shoulder along with minimal armor on his right forearm. He had on a black cargo pants with yellow armor on his knees and shins along with black combat boots with yellow laces. What was most noticeable was the black helmet he had on with a yellow stripe straight down the middle (A/N: think of the scout helmet from halo 4) I let out a wolf whistle as I finished checking out his new appearance.

"Damn Alex, you look like your ready for the field. Why do you have a helmet though?" I asked because it seemed somewhat out of place with the outfit.

"It has a Heads Up Display for my aura levels, weapons, and ammo count so it's useful." He said with a shrug.

"That does sound useful, anyways, here is your new rifle." I told him as I handed him his new weapon. He looked at it and gained a mile wide smile as he brought it into his hands...

A/N: that's chapter 3 everyone! I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. Review so I know what in the hell I'm doing. Later peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello dere, I have chapter 4 here for your enjoyment. I own nothing except for my OC so music used here ain't mine (though I wish it were because music is life :p)

Chapter 4: Remembrance...

Alex's POV

"Violet, this rifle is amazing" I told her as I looked over my new baby. It was a .50 caliber Barrett M82 sniper rifle with a 20 round clip, variable zoom with a max zoom of 64x magnification (oh the shots I could make with this), infrared laser (that works perfectly with my new helmet), and a large bayonet for CQC.

"Now that you're got your new kit, head to the briefing room. Also, leave you helmet with me so I can take it to tech for upgrades." Violet said as she handed me some ammunition for my new weapon.

"It looks brand new, what else could be put into the damn thing?" I asked interested about the idea of more goodies.

"Mini map and Objective locator, although the second only works for locations, not people." Violet said as she pulled my helmet off of my head. I pouted at her which made stick her tongue out at me as she teleported elsewhere, probably tech.

"Might as well get going, I am sure Cinder won't like me being late." I said to myself as I started towards the briefing room. I saw LT along the way but he looked paler than usual, so much so that you could see it through his full face mask. I thought about asking him but by judging how broken he was, I would rather not. The rest of the walk to the briefing room was uneventful, although it much louder in the halls than normal. I opened the door without thinking much of it and I immediately regretted ever doing so. Inside was Zack and Cinder screwing like rabbits (which makes sense considering Zack is part hare...). They didn't even slow down when they realized that I was there, in fact, Zack was more forceful in his actions.

"En-Enjoying The Ah- Show?" Cinder asked inbetween Moans with a diabolical smile as she leaned to the side to let me see a hell of a lot more. Instead of having a complete and utter mental meltdown, I simply didn't react at all. I calmly reached into my holster and pulled out my Socom before proceeding to sit down on a table far from them, and shot right next to Zack's head (not the one where his brain is).

"What the hell Alex?" Zack asked as he jumped away from Cinder. I calmly set my pistol down and closed my eyes as I inhaled deeply, and then I opened them again with my eyes full of hate.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FUCKING FOR FIVE MINUTES SO I CAN GET BRIEFED FOR MY FIRST ASSIGNMENT!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs rather angry at my boss's behaviour.

"What's up your ass?" Zack asked me, which only served to worsen my temper.

"Oh I don't know, not knowing what I'm doing or if my mom is okay. Or maybe it was almost having my insides blended because of my semblance. It could also have something to do with walking in on my bosses fucking each other silly and continuing to do so when they realized they weren't alone." I said with my voice sarcasm that would have put a sadist to shame. They both gave me a concerned look before Cinder spoke up as she pressed herself against Zack's back.

"Where did you live before you came here?" She asked calmly as she got off the table still holding on to the rabbit faunas.

"I'll gladly answer that when you both go put some clothes on, especially you Cinder because you are rather distracting" I said as I leaned back.

"Wait, her being naked bothers you but not me? You swinging for the other team man?" Zack asked me as he grabbed some of his clothes.

"It bothers me immensely but it is easier to get stuck looking at Cinder since, you know, she is extremely attractive" I said which made the Cinder blush slightly and then they both went to the restrooms that were in the briefing room so they could get dressed. The very second they left, I had the worst nosebleed I have ever had in my 16 years of living. I just kinda leaned over to my left so I wouldn't bleed all over my new combat gear.

"I see the show was too much for you to handle" Zack said has he walked out of the bathroom with Cinder right behind him.

"Zack... I hope you catch chlamydia, and Cinder, I hope you can't walk straight for a week." I said in a murderous tone.

"Alex, my semblance is force alteration, meaning I can change the force of ALL of my actions. So Cinder probably won't be walking straight for a few days." Zack said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I... Don't want to think about that" I said as I took my clip out of my Socom and put a bullet in it before putting it back into my holster

"So, mind telling me why you didn't leave when you saw we were busy?" Cinder asked in a sultry tone with a smile that matched the look of mirth in her eyes.

"I hate you both." I said as I put my head on the table to hide just how red my face got at that question.

"With teasing out of the way for now, where did you live before here?" Zack asked hoping to get me on the road, probably so he could finish banging Cinder.

"Alaska, the northern most part of it. It snowed basically all year. Even in the summer, there was a layer of snow on the ground." I said as I leaned back into my chair.

"Sounds like upper northern Atlas to me, eventually we'll see about getting you a mission up there, but for now, the main part of Vale is where you're needed." Cinder said as she started typing something on a nearby computer. A screen lit up on the wall showing me a middle-aged man with multiple scars on his face.

"We have been having problems with this man, he has set back faunas rights multiple times and he even has actively hurt the faunas people. I need you to silence him as your the only one who can." Zack said as Cinder pulled up his location and what time he would be there.

"I'm guessing that is because I am the only one who can actually hit someone from farther than a half mile, right?" I asked which got nods from the both of them.

*sighs* "I think i need to start training riflemen because that's just depressing. I could have hit that shot when I was 12" I said disappointed with our long range fighters.

"Anyway, I see that your armor is incomplete so the more missions you do, the more you'll get until you say you're good or the set is complete" Zack said as he gestured to my minimal amount of armor.

"Yeah... That helmet really did set me back on armor" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously

"Helmet?" They asked simultaneously confused with my lack of helmet

"I had Violet take it to tech for upgrades" I said as Violet appeared next to me with my helmet completely finished.

"Here is your new helmet! Now for my part..." She said as she set the helmet on the table before she bit into my neck and started drinking.

"Violet? wha-" I tried to ask but color entered my vision and I grew extremely light headed.

"Enough Violet, he needs to be able to see straight so he can shoot." Cinder said which made her release me with a pout. I pulsed my aura in my neck to close the wound and it set to work at trying to replace the blood lost.

"Alex, that helmet goes to a full body armor, are you sure you want to use that set?" Violet said as she wiped off some blood from her chin.

"Yes I do, I had a look at the full kit and it is extremely light weight but extremely protective and durable." I said to her because it was, and it was basically the spartan gear from halo so there's that.

"Anyway, you'll have to start walking since all of our vehicles are in use at the moment." Zack said as he handed me what looked like a phone.

"Uhhh, I don't know how to use this" I said rather embarrassed at my lack of electronic skills.

"...Violet, please show him how to use it on his way out the base. Now if you would both excuse us, we have a meeting to Finish" Zack said as he pushed the both of us out of the briefing room.

"Okay Alex, here is how you pull up contacts" Violet said as we both started walking to the exit...

(I AM A LINE)

Alex's POV, a few hours later

'I have been walking for hours, it'll take me days to get to Vale on foot.' I thought to myself as a familiar complex came into view on my left. I saw Noah's mom talking to a soldier and decided to walk on over to say hi.

"Hello~" I sang although my helmet distorted it to the point that it sounded demonic.

"Who are you?" She asked as she leveled her assault rifle in my direction

"Whoa whoa, hold up!" I said as I took off my helmet which made her smile upon seeing me and lower her rifle

"Well hey there stranger, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" She asked as she told her soldier to go inside.

"I am headed to Vale on foot since I couldn't get a ride there, and My name's Alex, Alex Miller" I said as I extended my hand out for a handshake.

"Samantha Moon, but my friend's call me Sam" she said as she and grabbed my hand and shook it.

"I suppose I should get going Sam, I have a Long walk ahead of me." I said but she stopped me

"I can give you a ride to Vale, I was headed there myself to grab some much needed R&R." She said as she typed something on her scroll

"I don't want to intru-" I began but I was cut off by a car rolling up next to us

"Nonsense, think of it as the beginning of my repayment for bringing back little Noah" she said as she gestured for me to climb into the gunners seat... What? Turns out, her car was actually a military humvee, and it had a minigun... This should be interesting.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the specs of this beast?" I asked as I climbed into my gunner's seat.

"Fires 7.62x51mm NATO rounds at 6,000 rounds a minute. Lucky us since each humvee we have has about 30,000 rounds each." She said as she climbed into the driver's seat and started the drive to Vale.

"I'm guessing that's why there isn't a passenger seat to my left." I said as I just stared at the large amount of ammo to my left.

"Yep, now if you don't mind, I'm going to play a little bit of music." She said as she turned on the radio and the second she did, a large pack of Beowulfs (Violet taught me about Grimm after showing me how to use my scroll) appeared behind us.

( **Cue The Pretender by the Foo Fighters** )

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I began firing on the horde of death that was behind us.

"It can't be that ba- Okay it is" Sam said as she looked in her side mirror to see the cluster fuck that was behind us.

"Just focus on driving, I'll keep em off our ass." I said as I continued to mow down the horde. After about 2 minutes, I had to stop shooting to let the minigun cool off.

"Why did you stop shooting?!" Sam yelled as she ran over a small Beowulf

"The Damn thing over heated, I can still use my rifle." I said as I pulled out my M82 and started decimating Beowulfs (because .50 cal rounds can actually rip you in half so...)

"Why do you have a .50 cal?" Sam asked me she hit a small dirt jump and landed on a creep.

"Because Grimm" was all I said as I shot another Beowulf. I switched back to the minigun although my helmet alerted me to the fact that I only had 18,000 rounds left (3 minutes of shooting) which was bad because we still about 10 minutes to Vale's wall.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" I asked as I began mowing down more Beowulfs by the dozens.

"I got my foot to the floor here man!" She yelled angrily at my question

"Alright, keep shooting I guess" I said as before I killed the last of the Beowulf and let out a sigh of relief.

"You get them all?" Sam asked as we began to slow down.

"Looks like it, I rather not have to do that again" I said right before an ancient Deathstalker crashed through the tree line.

"...what was that?" Sam asked as she floored it again

"DON'T ASK AND DON'T SLOW DOWN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I began firing at the monstrosity that decided to follow us. The bullets bounced off its heavy plate armor but dug into the black parts so I aimed there. I thought I was going to kill it judging by it's screams but...

*click* *click* *click* "you've got to be kidding me" I said as I let go of the now empty minigun.

"You kill it?" Sam asked

*angry Deathstalker scream* "no, I pissed it off and ran out of ammo for the minigun." I said as I fired at it with my sniper rifle. Sam stay silent after I said that, probably making a prayer to get home safe to her kid. I hit were the stinger meets the body and that really pissed it off because it hit the humvee with one of its pincers, causing us to roll uncontrollably into the wall of Vale...

Sam's POV

'...what happened' I thought as I looked around to see both me and Alex were forcibly ejected from my humvee. I looked at it and saw that what was left of my humvee was engulfed in flames. I looked at Alex and saw he was unconscious. His helmet's visor was cracked and bloody, so he was probably in bad shape.

*Hisssss* I heard from the angry Deathstalker as it made it's way towards Alex.

"Fuck, gotta help him" I said to myself as I stood on my feet and activated my semblance, causing the gravity over the Deathstalker to increase dramatically. It let out cries of pain as it stopped moving in an attempt to stay standing, but that only delayed the inevitable result of it being crushed to death under its own weight. It let out one last pained screech before it's carapace caved in on itself, killing it instantly. I looked at Alex to see him sitting up against the wall, his helmet off with the right side of his face a bloody mess.

"You couldn't have done that BEFORE I got my face maimed by an exploding minigun?" He said rather pissed off.

"I thought it was out of ammo?" I said which made him deadpan at me

"It was, miniguns are usually powered by 2 electric motors but this one used compressed air, hence my it blew up in my face." He said as his aura flared around his face, healing the wound but leaving a large scar on the right side of his face, from his eyebrow to past his bottom lip.

"Damn Alex, that left a mark" I told him as I picked up my side mirror (that was somehow completely unscathed by the crash) and handed it to him so he could look at his new scar.

"Well then, on the bright side it actually makes me look better" Alex said with a laugh until he looked at his scroll and frowned.

"What's the matter?" I asked him as he pocketed his scroll

"I'm down to 5% of my aura reserves" he said frustrated

"How?" I asked which made him deadpan at me

"I used it to shrug off exploding, crashing, being forcefully ejected from said crashing vehicle, and healing up my face" he said rather calm for someone who nearly died.

"Can you walk?" I asked him as I walked over to him with his rifle (which was also miraculously unscathed)

"Yeah, although I'll have to be on the lookout for Grimm since I can't defend myself if I get hit." He said as he put his damaged helmet back on.

"How can you even see out of that thing?" I asked him as we followed the wall towards the checkpoint into Vale.

"It has a HUD, although the cracks will have to be repaired so I can have vision out my right side again. Lucky me that the wall is on the right of us." He said with a wild gesture to the wall.

"You might want to have it reinforced as well, seeing how exploding air damaged it and you" I said with a smirk

"Yeah, I'll probably have that done here, you know any good shops?" He asked me

"Try _Dragon's Bane_ , the shop owner gives discounts to military and huntsman." I told him which made him nod in thanks...

Alex's POV, checkpoint at Vale's main gate.

"I.D. please" the guard asked me to which I rubbed my arm sheepishly

"I uhh... I don't have one" I said quietly before taking off my damaged helmet (the voice modulator broke so I sounded normal, just slightly muffled).

"Do you have records of any kind on you?" He asked me which made me shake my head in the negative.

"Seeing how you just destroyed a large horde of Beowulfs and an ancient Deathstalker, we'll get you set up with some Identification." He said as he gestured to the main booth of the checkpoint.

"Thank you sir" I said as I walked into the booth were an older woman was waiting for me.

"Name?" She asked me

"Alex Miller" I answered

"Age?"

"I'm 16 years of age"

"Race?"

"I'm a horse faunas"

"Date of birth?"

"(Censored for my safety)"

"And that should do it, the weight and height were automatically measured as you walked in" the woman said as she handed me an I.D. that had my face on it somehow. Upon my questioning look, she gestured to the door-frame that had a hell of a devices attached to it.

"That's pretty cool, thank you for the help with the I.D." I said as I left with a wave. I put my helmet back on as I walked out of the booth to see Sam waving at me.

"You can follow me to the shop then your on your own man." She said as she began walking into town. It was a generally quiet walk through town up until a bright red shop came into view.

"Here it is, the be on your best behavior since the shop owner would even stomp me into the ground." Sam said before shaking my hand and walking away. I felt something in my hand and saw she left me her number with 'call me ;)' written on it.

"I really need to find friends who don't just incessantly tease me" I said as I removed my helmet and held my face in my hand. I let out a sigh and walked through the shop door to be met with something I entirely did not expect.

"Dadddd, how much longer until it's ready?" A small girl in a red hood asked the Very muscular blonde man behind the counter.

"I told you earlier today little rose, your scope mod won't be available until tonight, especially since you designed quite the mod." The man said as he ruffled the girl's black/red hair. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him as he noticed me standing there like a deer in the headlights.

"Welcome to my shop, look around, and ask me any questions if you need help" he boomed out happily. I walked straight to the counter and set my damaged helmet on it.

"Is there anyway to fix this and possibly reinforce it so it doesn't crack the visor again?" I asked which made him pick it up and take a good look at it.

"It can be fixed by replacing the entire Visor. And for reinforcement, I suggest switching to bullet-proofed glass as you have standard glass in at the moment." He said as he set it down.

"I can do it all for 100 lien" he said as he gestured randomly. I reached into my back pocket and realized that I was completely broke (since the lien Cinder had given me was shredded by exploding bits).

"Ahh, do you have a bank nearby as my money was destroyed" I said as I pulled out the little bits of lien I had left.

"Uhh, how did that happen because lien is a type of plastic so that had to be quite the accident." He said as he grabbed one the lien bits.

"I was coming here as the gunner of a humvee and was attacked by a horde of Beowulfs. I managed to kill em all but an ancient Deathstalker showed up and took out my ride. The driver killed it and we walked the rest of the way into Vale." I said as I rolled my shoulder which was a little stiff.

"I'll do it for free since you did my job for me" he said which made me look at him confused

"I'm a huntsman, I just do this as a job for inbetween hunts." He said with a laugh at something behind me. I turned and saw the hooded girl staring at my rifle. I smiled and took it off my shoulder

"You wanna look at it?" I asked which made it vanish from my hands in a flash of red rose petals...

'Oh shit, that's why everything seems so familiar' I thought to myself in a panic before passing out. I finally remembered where I have heard all these names before, it was in a show, and that show's name was RWBY...

 _I might as well roll with the punches on this one... Fuck my life..._

A/N: That's Chapter 4 everyone, I have figured out where I want to go with this story so I'm hoping to pump out chapters faster. Anyways, review so I can improve and later peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello there everyone, this chapter we get to see how my OC deals with the realization that he is in an anime (a damn good one by the way). Also, I got news on my ride! It is not fucked as bad as initially thought so I could be driving by the 17th, meaning less time wasted searching for rides and more time spent writing this story. I own nothing except for my OCs, music used belongs to the artists themselves, and the OCs that aren't mine belong to respective authors (whom I thank considerably and will give a shout out to at the end of this story which is still a ways away). Anyways, On to the show lads.

Chapter 5: Keys...

"Is he okay?" I heard Ruby ask although it sounded miles away

"He just collapsed from aura exhaustion, it was extremely low when he walked in." I heard Tai-Yang say to his cookie addicted daughter. The haze I was in began to clear as consciousness returned to me. I finally woke up entirely and sat up in a hurry, startling the other occupants of the room.

"Calm down son, your okay, you just passed out from aura exhaustion" Tai-Yang said as he held my arm, which was a good idea because I was about to bolt out of there.

"But I felt fine" I said confused as I swung my feet off the bed. It would appear that there was a back room to Tai-Yang's shop, it looked just like a normal bedroom so I'm assuming that this is where he hides from his daughters' ire.

"While you felt fine, your aura reserves were depleted since you were subconsciously using it to heal the injury on your face." He said as he handed me both my rifle (which felt way lighter) and my helmet (which now had a black Visor).

"Thanks for fixing my helmet but did you do something to my rifle? It feels a hell of a lot lighter." I said which made the veteran huntsman sigh slightly

"My daughter is a bit of a weapons nut, so she's the one that tinkered with your rifle." He said as he moved to the side to reveal Ruby standing shyly in place.

"I replaced a lot of the heavier parts with more durable lightweight alloys. I hope your not mad" she said the last part more to herself than to me.

"How could I be mad? You basically eliminated all the idle sway and in turn, improved my already great accuracy. Thank you" I said which made her blush a deep shade of crimson red. I heard the store door open followed by a lot of laughter.

"That would be my other daughter, you can meet her if you want" Tai-Yang said although I could clearly distinguish the underlying message of 'hands off or you die' which I shall heed since I like breathing.

"Sounds like fun, although I am going to need some help to the door" I said as I nearly fell over after attempting to stand. Red rose petals appeared in my vision as Ruby threw my arm over her shoulders to help me walk.

"You are deceptively strong for your size, I suppose there is a reason for that" I said which made her eyes sparkle like stars

"I'm training to be a huntress! I'll show you my baby when you don't need my help anymore." She said as I put my helmet back on to hide the scar on my face. I heard Tai-Yang speaking to someone in the other room, most likely his daughter Yang.

"So do you have my Flare ammo?" Yang asked as I got closer to the door

"Yep, and when Ruby gets out here, help her get her new scope as it is on the top shelf of the storeroom." He said which made me laugh although Ruby kinda glared at me.

"Sorry" was all I could say which seemed to placate her anger. We exited what I have dubbed 'Tai-Yang's safe room' to be met with the blonde brawler know as Yang Xiao Long.

"Well who is your mysterious friend Rubes?" She asked Ruby in a teasing voice.

"I uhh, don't know his name..." She said which made Yang smile like a cheshire cat

"Awww my sister bagged a guy without knowing his name~" She sang which made Ruby let me go to attack her sister. I just stood there until I could move on my own again so I activated my semblance and stopped the brawl between sisters before deactivating my semblance. Yang fell face first into the ground and Ruby's cape was pinned under a shelf, it confused them both equally until they looked at me in my new position.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked me as she tried (and failed) to get unstuck.

"I don't share my secrets little one, though the look on both of your faces was priceless" I said with my voice back it is demonic state thanks to the voice modulator in my helmet being repaired. I felt a powerful Killing Intent behind me so I turned to see Yang's hair glowing with her eye's a blood red. I looked on the ground and saw the fall pulled out one of her hairs... Oh fuck.

"May I ask as to why you look like your about to tear me a new one?" I asked as I quietly readied my pistol just in case.

"You touched the hair, no one touches the hair" Ruby answered as she desperately tried to pry herself free.

"While you would probably enjoy nothing more than ripping my arms off and beating me to death with em, I can guarantee that you would damage a lot of your father's wares which I am sure he doesn't want." I said as I lifted the shelf holding down Ruby's cloak so she could get out of dodge.

"Right, which is why your both going outside because there is no reasoning with her once you touch the hair" Tai-Yang said as he lifted the both of us up and chucked us out as if we were pebbles. I sat up rubbing my side from being ejected from Tai-Yang's shop. I stood up to my full height of 5'11" and saw Yang was royally pissed off.

"So how dead am I?" I asked as I pulled out my improved Barrett (i really need to name my weapons) and held it in a ready firing position.

"Very, I'll tell you what though, you survive for a minute and I won't break your face." Yang said right before rocketing forward to deliver a mighty punch. I saw it coming from the start and shot 5 quick shots into her before jumping high into the air. She smiled at that and jumped up to meet me with a downward strike, sending me spiraling helplessly to the ground below. I looked below me and saw a street light and had an idea.

'Hope this works!' I thought to myself as I slowed time down to the point that even I slowed, I reached out and grabbed the top part of the light pole. I swung around it twice before letting go, launching myself at Yang as time sped back up to normal. A look of surprise showed on her face before I planted both of my feet into her ribcage, followed by the sound of air exiting lungs (which is always unpleasant sounding). I landed and promptly ran like hell since I did not want to be around when Yang can breathe again.

Yang's POV

*wheeze* "I don't know who you are, but I will find you, and I will kill you" I said out loud as I finally regained my ability to breathe.

Alex's POV

*shudders* "I am so fucked if I ever see her again" I said to myself as I stopped running after going about a dozen City blocks. I pulled up my target's info on the right side of my HUD before my aura meter dropped from 87% to 43%, most likely me subconsciously healing my damaged insides from over use of my semblance. Anyways, it said he would be outside the Milbank Heights Hotel at 11am tomorrow morning. I set a waypoint to the hotel and began searching for a vantage point to use so I could take the shot and get out without getting caught. I found a building about 3/4ths of a mile away that provided a perfect view of the Hotel, now all that was left to do was wait for the time to come...

(I AM A LINE)

*ring ring* "you better have a Damn good reason for waking me up at 3am Violet" I said as I answered my scroll rather irritable at being awoken

"You forgot to check in Alex, and I saw the news clip of you and that woman taking out the Grimm Horde. Are you alright?" She asked concerned about my health

"I'm fine, it was just a scratch and on the bright side, I got some improvements made to my helmet and sniper rifle." I said as I sat up to stretch.

*sighs* "You better not be lying to me about being okay, or I'll kill you myself." Violet growled out before hanging up. I let out a sigh and tried to sleep but couldn't even get close to falling back to sleep.

"Might as well make some practice runs" I said as I put on my helmet, I then grabbed my rifle and looked down the scope to make the proper sight adjustments. I saw someone standing outside smoking a cigarette so I zoomed in on his face and I couldn't believe my luck. My target was standing outside the front of the hotel smoking a cig. I reached into my left front pocket and pulled out a silencer that Zack had gifted me (by gifted I mean put into my front pocket as he pushed me out of the briefing room). I quickly attached it to my sniper rifle and releveled my sights on the scared man in front of the hotel. I held my breath and fired, my round flying straight into his temple, killing him before he hit the ground. I let out a sigh at the painful feeling in my chest as I picked up my used shell and chucked it into the ventilation system, never to be seen again.

"Time to get going" I said quietly to myself as I climbed down the building Via the fire escape. I ran as fast as I could to my now dead target and searched his pockets for anything at all (to make it seem like a mugging). I grabbed a keyring from his shirt pocket though it only had one key on it, I knew it had to be important so I kept it. I ran towards the wall as I removed the silencer off my rifle to avoid suspicion before depositing it into the storm drain a good mile from the hotel. After a good 2 hours of walking, I reached the main gate of Vale.

"Identification please" the guard said tiredly as I handed him my ID. He looked at it and gestured for me to remove my helmet so I did so he could see my face. He nodded and handed me my ID back before opening the gate for me.

"Thank you" I told him as I put my helmet back on before walking out of the safety of the walls. I looked out at the horizon and watched the sun rise, signaling the beginning of the day. I started walking along the road that led back to my base and I got caught up in my thoughts about what to do.

'I'm in an anime, I'm working for a known terrorist organization, I just murdered someone and looted their lifeless corpse... *removes helmet and vomits violently* 'okay, that was gross. I'm stuck in the Fang since Blake had to leave via a train she decoupled from Adam. If I am stuck here for the time being, I might as well complete my training and armor set (which is the scout gear from Halo 4 so I'll look like a beast).' I thought as I put my helmet back on. I looked at the road and saw a trail of bullet casings from yesterday's drive.

'I may have already drawn blood, but that doesn't mean I can't try to fix some of the damage the White Fang has done. I could bring up some ideas with Cinder when I get back, hopefully it doesn't get me fried' I thought to myself as I continued my lonesome walk back to the base I call home for now. I decided to check in with Violet since she was my handler for this mission.

*ring ring ring* "What's up?" Violet answered

"Target is down, I'm about 3 minutes out from the other base, and I brought back something of interest as well." I said into my helmet's communicator.

"Your already on your way back? I think Cinder is going to take a liking to you Alex" she said in a flirty tone.

"Why would that be Violet?" I asked concerned about my health and the good chance of being burnt to a crisp.

"You completed your mission 3 days ahead of schedule, chances are she'll reward you for it" Violet said which made me confused

"Wait, 3 days, there's no way she expected me to take that long." I said as I passed Noah's outpost with a wave to the soldiers along the walls (and they actually waved back... Progress!).

"Well, it was supposed to be a two day walk to Vale, then you were to kill your target and have a 2 day walk back." Violet said which made me sigh

"As you know, I got a ride there and got an ID along with improvements to my gear. You then woke me up at 3am, which let me see my target outside smoking a cigarette so I used the silencer Zack had given me to take him out. I then hauled ass to the wall while deposing of the spent shell into a ventilation system and the silencer into a storm drain. I have been jogging from the wall of Vale since 5am which is how I am almost home." I said as I began sprinting to the outpost to see if I could get there before dark (7pm as it is 5pm now).

"Your a natural at this, I'll see you at home Alex" she said teasingly before hanging up. I hung up by clicking the earpiece on the side of my helmet and continued sprinting as fast as I could. After an hour and a half, I arrived at the base to see Violet, Zack, Blake, and Cinder waiting for me by the gate.

"Why were you running?" Zack asked me as I hunched over with my hands on my knees in a futile attempt to catch my breath.

"Grimm... More active... Night" I said inbetween exhausted breaths which earned understanding nods from everyone as I stood up straight.

"Well done Alex, though, if I may ask, why is your visor black now?" Cinder asked me as she walked a little closer to me. I really couldn't explain it too well so I just took off my helmet to show me off my new scar.

"How did that happen?" Blake asked as monotone as ever.

"Turns out, using an Air powered minigun is a terrible idea since it can explode." I said which made Zack deadpan at me

"Only you could fucking explode and turn out looking better than before" he said before putting his face in his left hand. This earned laughs out of everyone except Violet, who walked up to me with a scowl on her face. I was about to question why until she decked me right in the throat, knocking me to the ground.

"You said you were okay" She said pissed off before vanishing to somewhere that isn't here. Everyone looked at me gasping feebly for air and came to the same conclusion

"Nope!" They all said simultaneously as they left me on the ground as if I were radioactive.

'Fucking assholes' I thought angrily as I finally regained my ability to breathe. I stood up with a sigh and went to go find Cinder to give her the solitary key I found, since I have no use for it. I found her talking to LT in the armory so I walked up with my helmet on and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes Alex?" She asked slightly irritated since I interrupted her conversation.

"I found a lone key on the target, I figured you would like to hold on to it." I said as I held it out for her to take.

"I was going to have to bribe the VPD to get this so you just saved me about 10,000 lien. It looks like you are getting more armor today" she said in a husky tone as she gestured to the armor to my left.

"Th-thank you ma'am, I'll get o-out of your hair now" I said as I turned to leave to see which armor I should grab now. I decided to grab the entirety of the armor from the hips down, as well as the rest for both of my arms. All I need now is the skin suit for the underarmor as well as the chest piece. I walked out in my new gear to be met with Violet's rage filled glare.

"I'm sorry I lied to you but I didn't want you to worry about me. I know what I signed up for Violet, injuries happen in this line of wor-" I began to tell her but she hugged me hard enough to crack my back in 8 places.

"Don't ever lie to me again, or so help me there won't be an ounce of blood left in you" she said ominously so I nodded which made her let me go. I looked up at her from the ground and saw an evil look in her eyes

"You have to make this up to me so guess what you get to do~" She sang ad she walked a little closer to me

"W-what?" I asked in fear for my life

"You get to come with me to get me fitted for new clothes.

"Oh god no..." I said quietly to myself as she teleported the both of us to the tailor's room. It was going to be a long, long day...

A/N: That's Chapter five and before I get any hate about escaping Yang so easily, I didn't, I'm only delaying the inevitable result of getting eviscerated and hung with my own entrails. Review your thoughts and let me know if any improvement can be made. Later peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello there! I have chapter 6 for you all along with news that I have a poll on my profile page questioning if I should make major changes to the world of rwby or keep it to a minimum. Anyways, I only own my OCs, nothing more, nothing less. Onwards, to Narnia!... Er... I mean the next chapter!

Chapter 6: Spartan...

Alex's POV, 1 week after returning from his First assignment

"Damn Alex, she got you again?" One of the soldiers I was training (because, in Cinder's words "they are disgraceful") asked me as he looked up from his rifle.

"I have some advice for you Murphy; never Piss off a woman with fangs, It only ends in severe blood loss" I said as I rubbed one of the many, many bite marks on my neck. He seemed to nod in both understanding and fear before returning to attempting (and failing miserably) to hit a target from 100 yards out.

"How's training going?" Zack asked me as he walked in the room

"Besides everything I'm saying going in one ear and out the other, fucking fantastic" I said as I watched one of the soldiers twirl his rifle like a baton. Zack saw the same thing I did and simply faceplamed

"I don't know if I should be impressed by that or just disappointed" he said as he shook his head

"Both, now if you excuse me, fuck this shit I'm out. If Cinder needs me, I'll be in my room" I said as I waved goodbye to the hare faunas behind me. After about five minutes, I walked into my room and threw myself onto my bed in a bored/exhausted heap. I just laid there until I remembered the 30 pack of beer Sam gave me a few days back as thanks for keeping the Grimm off her ass. I sat on the edge of my bed and opened the window before setting my ice chest next to me on the bed. I grabbed a can from it and cracked the beer open right as my door flew off the hinges in a fiery blast.

"Why aren't you training the soldiers like I asked you to?" Cinder asked me in pure anger at me disobeying her orders. I looked into my beer can and then gave her the most stern expression I could.

"Because it is like trying to argue with a brick wall, just doesn't work. One of my trainees actually shot himself on accident." I said before downing half of my beer and looking at Cinder to see an expression mixed between confusion and frustration.

"...How?" Cinder asked me actually speechless for once.

"I honestly don't have the slightest fucking idea" I said before handing her a beer can that she graciously accepted. Zack walked in after Cinder cracked her beer open.

"Now you understand why I don't train the rank and file. Because they are stupid enough to punch themselves in the face." Zack said as he sat in the desk across from my bed.

"Eeyup" was all I said before downing the rest of my beer. He grabbed two cans of beer from my ice chest and cracked one open.

"That's actually why Violet refuses to teach them stealth of any kind, right Violet?" Zack said as he tossed his extra beer can at the wall where Violet somehow showed up at.

"Yeah, I lose my patience too easily and end up biting the ones that can't sneak past me." Violet said as she opened her beer.

"Should she be drinking? She is a tad bit on the lighter side" I said as I looked at the bat-girl in apprehension.

"It'll be fine, Just point her at the grunts when she starts giggling" Zack said before taking a drink from his can.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked as I looked at Violet getting what would be her third beer.

"You have seen her normally, she gets bite-happy when drunk. But again, point her at the grunts and you'll be fine." Zack said as he downed the rest of his beer.

*Nods in fear and grabs a new can* "I think she would get me anyway as she is still mad at me for lying to her about my health" I said as I pulled my shirt down slightly to reveal the absurd amount of bite marks she has given me.

"Meh, worse comes to worst, I'll grab you and run since she can't teleport too well when the alcohol kicks in." Zack said as Violet grabbed her sixth beer.

*raises eyebrow* "That sounds interesting..." I said as Violet began to giggle like a schoolgirl. Zack shot up from his position and grabbed me by the arm and led me to the window.

"That would be our cue to leave, Later Cinder" Zack said before jumping out the window with me in tow, we both landed on the roof across from my window. I swear, I saw Adam as we left my room, That thought was answered when I heard Adam screaming in pain.

"She'll learn self-control one of these days... Probably" I said before I shrugged at the idea.

"Until that day comes, I am forever thankful that I can run faster. Now... I'm not even tipsy so you wanna head to a bar with me?" Zack asked which made me sigh slightly

"Dude, I'm sixteen, I highly doubt that they'll let me in man" I said which made him deadpan pan at me

"RiIght... Think about it for a second. We're both illegal terrorists, why would we go to a legal bar?" He said in a monotone voice

"...good point, though if I go into Vale without my combat gear they don't recognize me. The perks of wearing a helmet my friend" I said as I tapped my helmet that was magnetically attached to my hip armor. I paused to consider something before speaking up again

"Actually, I can go in combat gear since I haven't been seen doing anything illegal in it and I added more pieces so..." I trailed off since I heard more pain filled screams.

"I do wear a mask when I'm working. Anyway, the guy's on good terms with me, he'll look the other way when I come to your age." Zack said as he gestured for me to follow him as he jumped off the roof.

"Sounds good to me as long as I don't have to deal with the female population at the moment." I said as I landed next to him and began walking with him to where ever we were headed...

Third person POV

"Commmmeeeee heeerrrreeee Blakeyyyyyyy~" Violet sang drunkenly as she chased after Blake.

"How about No" Blake said as she jumped over her unconscious partner and ran like hell from the drunken vampire.

Alex's POV

*shudders* "yeah I definitely don't want to deal with that" I said as I walked a little faster.

"Chill. I got you away from Violet and Cinder right? You... Don't want to be near a drunk Cinder" Zack said as he paled slightly.

"Why? She can't be worse than Violet when she drinks." I said as I made a slight gesture to the pained screams of our soldiers.

"In your case it is. Cinder gets very passionate when drunk. VERY passionate. As in several people at once." Zack said as we approached the garage of the base.

*eye twitch* "One if these days, these women will be the death of me. Or I learn how to make English in compromising situations, either way works now that I think about it." I said as I held my chin in thought.

"Blake isn't... Nevermind, she's just as bad as Cinder, only more aggressive. When either of those two are drunk, I find myself somewhere else to be as I like having the feeling in my legs." Zack said as he opened one the garage doors to reveal a warthog type vehicle.

"Speaking of Blake, are her and Adam a thing or is it like a brother/sister type of relationship? Every time I see one of them, the other is not too far behind." I said as I climbed into the gunners seat of the dust powered minigun (never runs out of ammo but it overheats).

"I figured it would be rude to assume or ask. The hell if I know what's up with them." He said as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the drive to Vale

"I see, yet you don't find it to be rude to screw Cinder's brains out right next to my room as loud as you fucking can?" I asked as I felt a tick mark appear on my forehead (i already adjusted to all the anime type shit.)

"That's different, Cinder and I aren't in a relationship and are merely enjoying ourselves" he said as he ran over a lone creep.

"I hope you fracture your dick as karma's way of getting you back for keeping me up for the past two nights in a row." I said as I shot another lone creep as we passed it. I saw Zack shrug in his driver's seat out of the corner of my eye.

"Blame Cinder, she's the one that wanted to have sex there. Complain to her and she'll go somewhere else." Zack said as we hit a dirt jump and landed in a large puddle (off-roading for the win).

"That would probably end poorly for me. The only reason I wasn't getting burnt to a crisp earlier was because I basically bribed her with beer." I said as Vale's main wall appeared on the horizon.

"Nahh, she likes you a little bit. She finds your naiveté amusing... Or she wants to test the horse thing." Zack said in a tone that laid somewhere inbetween teasing and serious.

"I swear to god, I will make your life nothing but hell. Every time you try to eat food, drink something, or take a leak, I will shoot whatever is in your hand." I threatened as we approached Vale.

*raises eyebrow* "Do it and I'll lock you in a room with Cinder, Blake, and Velvet, and a lot of beer." He Threatened as we parked outside the gate since military vehicles aren't allowed inside the city.

"Who in the fuck is Velvet?" I asked confused at the new name (well pretend new since I vaguely remember her from the end of volume two).

"Rabbit faunas, she's the friend of an acquaintance of mine. Considering what you know of me and my habits..." Zack said which made me basically freak out.

"Please no, I like being free and able to walk" I said with my eyes wide in pure terror as we walked through the main gate.

"Then don't pick a fight you can't win, I don't hold the position I do merely because I'm a good fighter. I'm also good at manipulating others and forming strategies to deal with situations as they arise." Zack said as he hailed a cab to take us to his bar.

*snort* "I'm just overwatch for now, though I got another assignment out on an old dust mining rig with Violet. Something about grabbing some sensitive information about an SDC weapons cache." I said as a cab pulled up to the both of us.

"Is That why you have been doing a bunch of odd jobs around the base?" Zack asked as he opened the door to see one of my trainees were driving.

"Yup, I need to finish my armor set and get a thermal upgrade for my helmet before the mission." I said as I put on said helmet to tinker with the voice modulator.

"You have damn near perfect night vision so why do you need thermal?" Zack asked me with a hint of curiosity to his voice.

"I may be able to see in the dark but I can't see through walls nor smoke." I said in my normal voice (finally, the demonic shit wasn't cool... Although I will use it at work).

"Why would you need to see through walls?" Zack asked as we hit a red light.

"So I can call out the locations of soldiers to Violet so she doesn't get caught. Plus, my rifle is strong enough to go through a tank so some concrete and drywall won't stop me." I said as we came to a stop on the shady side of town.

"Here is the bar I was telling you about, be on your best behavior since the owner will destroy you if you get too rowdy." Zack said as he handed the driver 30 lien.

"Zack, you're telling that to a guy who's job is to sit and wait for extended periods of time. I think I'll be fine" I said as I climbed out of my the cab and began walking to the bar with Zack leading. The bouncer nodded to the both of us and let us right in, bypassing what would have been a few hours wait time in the line that was outside. The bar was off to the side of a large dance floor with lights and speakers.

'So this is Junior's club' I thought to myself as I followed Zack over to the bar.

"Zack, It's great to see you again. Who is your new friend?" The large man behind the bar asked Zack.

"Junior, this is Alex; Alex, this is Junior" Zack said as he introduced me to the infamous owner of the club.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave your weapons at the door" Junior said as he gestured to my Sniper Rifle and Pistol.

"Sorry, but I don't go anywhere without them. Plus, the government thinks I am a huntsman-in-training so I might as well look the part." Said which made Zack look at me weird.

"You never mentioned that to me, or anyone for that matter." He said as I handed him my ID to let him see my occupation.

"Well, it looks like you weren't kidding when you said that." Zack said as he showed Junior my ID which made him nod in thought. Zack sat at one of the stools so I sat next to him and ordered myself a whiskey on the rocks. I took my helmet off so I could actually drink it though it seemed to attract some unwarranted attention.

"Hey Zack, who is your mysterious friend here?" A feminine voice asked from behind me. I turned and damn near spit out my drink.

'I forgot about them entirely' I thought as I had to stop myself from blatantly checking out the Malachite twins.

"This guy? His name is Alex, I thought I mentioned him to you both before." Zack said as he sipped some of his rye.

"You never mentioned him, let alone how handsome he is" Melanie said as she walked up to me with an evil smile on her face.

'Fuck this' I thought to myself as I put my helmet on and slammed my lien on the bar before freezing time so I could get out of the bar. I moved through the frozen crowd as fast as I could so I could spend less time with my semblance in use. I deactivated my semblance as I walked out the door and eyed my aura meter as it dropped from 100% to 21%.

'I really need to work on that' I thought as I started walking through town...

Zack's POV

"Where did he go?" Junior asked me as we looked around for Alex.

"He probably got spooked by Melanie's advance and froze time so he could get out." I said which made everyone look at me weird.

"Did you say stop time?" Miltia asked quietly as she sat where Alex was seated

"Yes I did, his semblance allows him to stop time though it doesn't affect him and his gear. From what he's told me, it is extremely taxing to use and if he over does it, it could possibly kill him." I said as I sipped some more rye.

"How much is over doing it?" Melanie asked me slightly concerned

"If he moves too much when he as it active... Oh shit" I said as I realized how much he just used his semblance when he escaped. This realization dawned on everyone as I paid for my drink and ran out the door in search of my possibly injured friend...

Alex's POV

'I done goofed' I thought to myself as I watched my aura meter drop to 3% to heal the damage I caused myself when I escaped. My scroll started ringing so I answered with the communicator in my helmet.

"Hey Alex" Cinder said as I answered the scroll

"What's up Cinder?" I asked as I passed a random bakery.

"I was calling to let you know that the rest of your gear is available in tech, grab it when you get back from Vale." Cinder said before hanging up. I let out a sigh and walked through town in a random direction, caught up in my thoughts. It was inevitable that I run in to someone at some point since I wasn't watching where I was going... At all...

*Thud* "Hey watch where your going... Oh hi buddy" a feminine voice said from above me as I took off my helmet so I could clearly my lungs.

"Not now Yang, I am kinda fucked up here." I said weakly as I coughed up a little bit of blood.

"Then let's get you to the hospital!" She said as she lifted me to my feet only as I shrugged off her hand.

"They won't help me, I don't have insurance and I'm a faunas so I would bleed to death internally while someone who just walked in with a headache gets treated." I said as I started walking to the main gate of Vale to drive home.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked me concerned about my health.

"Out the main gate, gotta drive on home" I said as I stumbled slightly. I felt myself get lifted off the ground and put into a fireman's carry.

"Hell no, it is way too dangerous for you out there in your condition, I know someone who can help, okay?" Yang said as she started running with me still over her shoulders. I nodded and closed my eyes to take a nap, a few winks shouldn't hurt...

(I AM A LINE)

Yang's POV, _Dragon's Bane_ weapons store.

"DAD, DROP WHAT EVER YOU'RE DOING AND HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs which made my dad rush from the back room to see the poor shape Alex was in.

"Did you do this Yang?" He asked as he grabbed a field kit from a shelf.

"He may have pissed me off but I wouldn't try to kill him, I found him like this." I said as I set to work on removing his armor so dad could get to work on fixing him.

"There's no damage on any of his extremities, so severe internal bleeding it is." He said as he grabbed an aura boosting pill from the field kit and force fed it to Alex's unconscious form. I grabbed Alex's scroll and watched his aura rise and fall multiple times before setting at about 12% of his normal. Before I set it down, it began to ring as a call from someone named Zack came in.

"Hello?" I answered a little uncertain as what to expect.

"Who is this?" 'Zack' asked me from the other end of the line.

"A friend of Alex's, who is this?" I asked which made him sigh

"I'm Zack, Alex's roommate" he said as I heard a car go by in the background.

"Okay, My name is Yang, Alex is at the _Dragon's Bane_ off of Henderson and Olivia. He's in better shape now but he needs rest. Do you think you could come get him?" I asked as I set Alex's armor into a neat little pile.

"I'll have to pull some strings to get him home quickly, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Zack said before hanging up. Well, since I do have Alex's scroll...

Zack's POV

"Come on Cinder, pick up the bloody phone" I said as my scroll continued to ring.

"Yes?" Cinder asked out of breath

"Do we have an unmarked cargo-bullhead that you could send into Vale? Alex is incapacitated and I can't drive back without a gunner." I said as I continued my jog to Alex's location.

"How incapacitated?" Cinder asked me after letting out a heavy sigh.

"That is yet to be seen by myself but I assume Very as he overused his semblance." I said which caused Cinder to let out another heavy sigh.

"He's lucky that he's adorable, an unmarked bullhead is enroute to his location." Cinder said before hanging up.

"Indeed, he is a lucky bastard. I suppose I best get the vehicle prepped for pickup." I said as I doubled back to the main gate...

Alex's POV, many hours later

"I regret every single decision I have made so far today" I said out loud to myself as I sat up and looked around to see I was back in my room.

"I'm glad to see you regret blending your insides apart, however, I'd like you to keep in mind that your mission is in two days." Cinder said as she gestured to the calendar on my wall.

"I know that, but why are you in my room boss?" I asked as I swung my legs off of my bed.

"To tell you to not use your semblance unless absolutely necessary, you are being supervised, or if you are training. If I hear of you using it otherwise, I will castrate you" she threatened as she created a ball of fire in her hand.

"Understood, but may I ask why? I mean, you have plenty more operatives, what makes me so special?" I asked as I stood up, only to realize I was just in boxers. Needless to say, I dove back into bed.

"You're the only operative that has the range that you do, people don't expect you to be White Fang, and your ID says you are a huntsman-in-training." Cinder said as she stood up and walked seductively over to my bed with an evil grin.

"Plus, there are some things that I would like to test" she said as she sat on the edge of my bed. Lucky me, I got saved by my door flying open.

"Cinder, I told you that he's mine since he hurt himself again" Violet said as she bared her fangs for the world to see.

"Indeed you did, have fun Alex. And Violet, don't break him because he is your spotter for your next assignment." Cinder said as she stood up and walked out of my room, locking the door behind her. Violet looked at me with what I can only describe as ball shriveling hatred, any happiness I had is gone now...

Alex's POV, two days later

'Miller, report to tech for gearing up and proceed to the briefing room for your target location. -Zack' the note on my door read. I grabbed my rifle and headed for tech so I could get geared up for my first major mission (my first assignment was way too easy). Upon entering the tech wing, I was met with an unexpected sight.

"Hey Alex, I heard that you are going after the SDC so I came running as fast as I could to help." Sam said as she continued to clean her SMG/AR hybrid (that she nicknamed peacekeeper for some odd reason).

"That's awesome and all but why? I know that your faction works with them on a regular basis" I ssaid which made her sigh.

"Used to is the better term, they have been hunting down our cells with just as much firepower as they do the White Fang. Something about tying up loose ends, so the enemy of my enemy is my friend." She said as she set down her firearm and damn near punched a hole through the table (a steel table) in pure anger

"The Black Hand is no more Alex, my base was annihilated... With me being the sole survivor." She said inbetween shaky breaths.

"And Noah?" I asked fearing the answer. Sam shook her head as she began to break down and cry. I let out a heavy growl of anger before rechambering my rifle.

"I'll kill them all, I promise you that." I said as I walked over to my gear and began putting it on in haste.

"There has to be a reason for that Alex" I heard Cinder say from behind me. I turned and saw she had her arms coated in fire, aimed at Sam.

"Sam is working for us now Cinder, the SDC completely eradicated The Black Hand, even slaughtering the children that lived in the bases." I said with nothing but malice in my voice.

"I see, I hope you are committed to my cause because I would rather not have to break that pretty face of yours Sam." Cinder said before walking up to me and handing me a USB for my helmet so I could brief myself entirely on the way to the rig.

"Was there anyone of power that aided the assault on your base?" Cinder asked in hopes of getting some info.

"Yes, my husband, he betrayed us all for money. He has a much larger aura pool than even some mid-level huntsman. His semblance allows him to redirect blunt force to aid in his attacks." She said as she stood and put on her helmet.

"So in short, Alex is going to have to shoot him in the face a few times?" Violet asked from behind me.

"Ye- HOLY SHIT, VIOLET, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THAT?" I yelled surprised about her sudden appearance.

"To not to but your reactions are always hilarious" she said as she bounced in place. I let out a sigh and handed her my pistol which made Cinder pale considerably.

"Alex, have you lost your mind? There is a reason she doesn't use firearms" she said as she backed away from the vampiric bat girl next to me.

"No, and I realize this, but there may be times where she'll need range as it takes her about a second to teleport. A prime example is someone sees her and she is too far away to prevent the soldier from sounding the alarm." I said as I grabbed my pistol from Violet (who was making pew pew noises with it) and attached a silencer to it before handing it back to her.

"Okay, but she better give it back right after your done with this assignment. I really don't want her holding on to that longer than necessary" Cinder said before leaving at a hurried pace. I turned to Sam after putting on my helmet and gestured for her to follow me and Violet. The ride there was going to be smooth, coming back is a whole different story...

A/N: a bit of a longer chapter for you guys since I was in a writing mood. Please leave a review so I can see what I need to improve upon or if it is all golden. Also I found a poem today and I have no clue as to who as written it so I am going to drop it below in the hopes that one of you do. Later peeps!

This feeling inside has been getting worse,

To live everyday with a corrupted mind, a curse.

Most pass by everyday, never truly knowing.

The feelings I keep deep inside, regardless of what I'm showing.

There's only so long we can walk with darkness within,

Until the day it inevitably will win.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So... We meet again. A bit of a combat based chapter here (with inspiration from RvB S9 E2). There will be a hell of a lot of swearing and people getting killed ahead so tread lightly if that doesn't float your boat. On a side note, my chapters will be more spaced apart as I have 13 hour school days starting Monday... I think my head coach hates sleep... Anyway, onwards to chapter 7!

Chapter seven: Power...

Alex's POV

"So Alex, what's the briefing here?" Sam asked as we continued to the target location Via a bullhead modded for stealth.

"I will be on overwatch while Violet infiltrates the rig to acquire the data. This must be done without alerting the enemy to our presence as we are outnumbered 10/1. Furthermore, there is a high ranking operative here named Robert Moon, codenamed 'Eclipse'. Sam, your job is to rig the place to blow to the high heavens once we get cleared to cover our tracks. I'll be set up on the main smoke stack so I can get a good view of the area. Everyone got it?" I asked after bringing up a map of the rig so they could memorize the layout.

"Won't the smoke make it difficult to see, well, anything?" Sam asked concerned about my decision to set up in a smoke screen.

"Thanks to my friend in tech, I got a thermal imaging system for my helmet. However, since I will be next to a large heat source, i won't be able to see through walls all too well." I said as the pilot gave us a two-minute ETA. I stood up and put my helmet on before switching the voice modulator back to the scary as shit demonic crap.

"We're here, thank you for flying with us, please, have a nice landing" Our pilot said sarcastically before we all jumped out to the landing platform below. I saw my smoke stack and began making my way over to it to aide Violet in her infiltration...

Violet's POV, 10 minutes later

"Alright Violet, I'm in position so you can start your infiltration" Alex said over the comms though his voice sounded different.

"Took you long enough, I'm already done setting the charges" Sam said irritated by her job (don't blame her, it is closer to the freezing cold water).

"Sorry I had to use a set of knives to climb up, the latter that was supposed to be here didn't exist" Alex said with a half growl, half sigh.

"That had to be fun, anyways, I am heading to the extraction point. See you both there" Sam sang before heading off the comm link. I let out a sigh before heading towards the main hub of the rig, though how I did it kinda pissed Alex off.

"Damn it Violet, check your corners, this smoke may provide me with a good cover but it is playing hell with my thermal." Alex said irritated as he took out another camera that I tagged for him (gotta love silencers).

"Nah, it'd waste too much time" I said as I snapped a soldier's neck before throwing him into his friend, knocking him into the icy sea below.

"So does getting caught, slow down and check your surroundings." He said as I silently ran into the main building. There were at least 25 guards inside as well as my main objective.

"Violet, I can't see you in there, check your god damn surroundings before you blow your cover." Alex nearly yelled out in anger as I snuck past a patrol to a console.

"Starting the data transfer now" I said as I put in the Data disk to steal all the info from the database.

"While that is going, check your surroundings and avoid people before you get caught." Alex said extremely irritated by my relaxed behavior towards the mission. I did as he asked and began forming an escape plan to get me to the Extraction Point.

"Violet, something has shown up on thermal. I need you to check your six" he said slightly worried about what he was seeing. I ignored him so I could bypass a few firewalls to make the download go faster.

"GOD DAMN IT VIOLET, CHECK YOUR SIX!" Alex screamed into the comms so I drew the pistol Alex had loaned me and span around to see a soldier in white armor that was similar to Alex's (though it had no shoulder plates and the helmet had a much larger visor, giving the visor a T-shape) standing behind me holding 2 mugs of coffee... I was not expecting that. He looked at the alarm button next to him and then back to me.

"Don't. Even. Think about it" I threatened as he looked back at the alarm then to me again. I heard the computer make a beep indicating that the data transfer was complete. The armor clad soldier sprang towards the alarm button only for me to shoot him in the heart, causing his body to fall towards the button.

"Shit, it's about to get loud Alex" I said through my comms as I grabbed the data files and sprinted towards the door as the soldier's lifeless body fell onto the alarm button...

Alex's POV

"Shit, it's about to get loud Alex" Violet said through the comms shortly before the alarm sounded, making our extraction a whole lot more difficult. I saw two soldiers below me so I jumped off the smoke stack and used them as a landing pad, effectively killing the both of them via snapped necks.

"I just want to catch a break for once, just one time, that's all I ask" I complained to myself as I removed the silencer from my sniper rifle while sprinting through the rig to the sole landing pad for extraction.

( **Cue Re-education Through Labor by Rise Against** )

"Violet, meet me at the landing pad for extraction" I said as I ran a soldier through the chest with the bayonet of my sniper rifle (think of it as using a spear).

"I'm going to need a minute, I am kinda busy at the moment." She said as I heard horrified screams in the background... I may regret lending her my Socom. I continued on my path until I ran into Violet who was basically sawing someone in half with my Socom.

"I am going to need that back" I yelled to her as I jumped over a soldier and shot him twice with a SMG I found laying on the ground. She placed my pistol back into its holster as she teleported behind me to rip a soldier's throat out with her bare hands (so much for sleeping anytime soon).

"It is out of ammo, besides, I like using my hands since it is more entertaining" she said with a sadistic hint to her voice as she used the razor part of her wings to completely decapitate a soldier. I forced the image to the back of my mind as I knocked a soldier out with the stock of my rifle before proceeding to shoot one that was behind Violet in the head.

"I will pay you 1,000 lien out of my paycheck if you just stop talking" I said as we hid behind a set of pillars to avoid sniper fire coming from the building at the end of the path.

"Nope, wanna trade places?" She asked like a child as more high caliber bullets tore at our cover. I nodded before jumping over Violet as she slid under me, all while firing at the snipers on the building (i got one of them). I slowed time to a crawl as I peeked out of my corner and Domed the last 3 snipers. With the return of time to normal speed, their heads exploded like handgrenades signaling the all clear to cross the open pathway to the door leading to the extraction point.

"Go, I'll cover you" I told Violet as I shot a soldier in the knee, causing his leg to be blown in half. I kept my sights trained on the end of the hall up until I saw a sight for sore eyes.

"Hell Sammy, you look like you have been through hell and back" I told her as she ran past me covered in engine grease and blood. Behind her was a spider mech that I recognized from the black trailer though this one was missing a leg and all the armament on its left side, though if Sam was running, it was probably still dangerous.

"I can't finish it off, the armor is too Damn thick." Sam told me as she continued to open fire on the mech. I joined her and used my rifle to further damage the leg joints, slowing the droid down to a crawl.

"I might be able to, I got a bigger gun than you. Anyway, go help Violet with the door, it won't matter if I kill this thing if we are still stuck here" I told Sam, causing her to disengage and run across the pathway behind me. I fired into its head, causing it to visibly jerk back before setting it's feet. It combined the remaining two cannons on the right side of its body into a massive railgun, though it appeared to be charging rather slowly compared to the trailer.

"Uhhh, are you two finished with that door yet?" I asked as I backed up slightly from my impending doom.

"No, why do you ask?" Sam yelled irritated about something, probably being due to the lack of open doors.

"No reason, just wondering when you guys will have it open" I said as I re-leveled my sights on the large cannon charging in front of me. I began firing wildly into the head of the machine, hoping to avoid my imminent death, though it appeared that I was only pissing it off (if machines can actually feel... That's a question for when I'm not getting murdered). After a minute (and emptying two-now three clips into it's head), I fired the last bullet from another magazine into it's head causing it to slouch over and stop charging its attack. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned to go to Violet and Sam (who finally got the door open).

( **End song** )

I was halfway across the bridge when I heard a high pitched whining noise from behind me along with seeing Violet and Sam sprinting as fast as they could towards me, so I turned and was met with a blinding flash of blue light approaching me. Death seems so close now...

* **BOOMMMMM** *

I didn't feel anything other than being pushed down onto my right side... Wait a minute, I was facing the cannon round directly so it would knocked me back. I quickly stood up onto my feet and ran into the cloud of smoke that had engulfed the pathway. I ran until I felt something against the metal of my right boot, so I stopped and activated my thermal to see exactly what, better yet, who it was.

"V-Violet?" I said in shock as I knelt down next to her unconscious form. I picked her up in a bridal carry and moved her out of the smoke and towards the door, only to see how badly injured she was. Her left arm was burned in a strange pattern and her torso had multiple lacerations, furthermore, her right leg was turned at an awkward angle that it shouldn't have been at.

"Sam, where are you? ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled into the area hoping to get some help with my injured partner.

"I see I shouldn't have left work to be done by a machine." A deep masculine voice said from the smoke. As it cleared, a man in sliver, grey, and red armor holding a fairly large hammer (imagine the gravity hammer from halo) in his left hand and Sam up by her hair in his right hand. I let out a growl of anger as I backed up slightly towards the door that shut itself (again).

"Let. Her. Go." I said through grit teeth as I set Violet down to ready my rifle. The man set down his hammer and took off his helmet to reveal a sadistic grin that matched his buzzcut brown hair perfectly.

"Gladly" He said very much like the madman he seemed to be. He hoisted Sam higher into the air as he picked up a piece of rebar from the broken concrete pillar before stabbing her in the stomach with said rebar and throwing her now screaming form over to me. I rushed forward and caught her before setting her next to Violet.

"Now now, what shall I do with you?" He asked himself with a maniacal cackle. I growled and fired 5 rounds into where his heart should be, only for them to stop millimeters from his body and drop harmlessly to the ground.

"Is that how you treat a guest in your home? *sighs* I guess I have to teach you a lesson now." He said before hoisting his hammer over his shoulder and rushing forward to smash me into the ground. I fired into him again with the same result, then I rolled forward to avoid a clearly telegraphed overhead swing to attempt to stab him with my rifle bayonet. It stopped the same way my bullets did, catching me off guard long enough for my opponent to launch me through the closed door. Upon standing, I saw that I was surrounded by the enemy, even with my time semblance, I am not leaving here alive.

"If you would be so kind to hand over the data files, I would really appreciate that." The hammer wielding soldier said as he gestured for me to give him the info. I just barely saw our stealth bullhead hovering above the pathway I was on, so it was safe to assume that Violet and Sam were safe. I actually began to laugh once I saw the machine guns deploy from the underbody of the airship.

"What's so funny?" The asshole asked me as he walked a little closer to me. I saw the Zack drop from the bullhead to just behind the main boss. I gave an evil grin from under my helmet as I readied my rifle.

"I win" I said darkly as Zack hit the soldier as hard as he could in the back of the head, launching him through the MG nest set up for defense. I stopped time and shot a handgrenade that was in a soldier's hand before speeding everything back up to normal speed, causing a large explosion to tear through one of the 2 main groups.

"Alex, retreat the the bullhead and provide covering fire, I'm going to have some fun" Zack said as he cracked his neck rather loudly as the bullhead began unleashing death upon the hapless soldiers below.

"I will, but only to help my injured teammates, they are my top priority here Zack" I said before turning tail to help my injured friends. I ran to the area where the bullhead was and pumped aura into my legs so I could jump into it. Upon landing inside the airship, I saw a medic working wrapping up Sam's stomach to slow the bleeding and another medic setting Violet's leg at the correct angle.

"Is there anyway I can be of assistance here?" I asked as I set my rifle down next to Violet while crouching down slightly.

"Yes there is, get us back to base immediately, these two won't make it unless they receive immediate emergency surgery." The medic working on Sam said as he applied more pressure on the large wound to her midsection, her blood flowing inbetween his fingers. I nodded and stood up to my full height as I rang Zack over the comms

"Zack, get your ass back here now, we have to head back to get Violet and Sam medical treatment or else they aren't going to make it." I said as I searched Sam's pockets for the detonator to the dust bombs that she planted earlier.

"On my way, I'll just have to come back later to have my fun" Zack said though I swear I could hear terrified whimpers in the background. I just let out a sigh and ran to the front of the bullhead with my rifle in hand, before kicking the door to the cockpit open and aiming down the scope of my rifle to see Zack running like the wind. I was about to question why until I saw about 5 spider droids giving chase, I almost felt sorry for what I was about to do... _Almost_. I waited for Zack to jump towards us before pressing the detonator, causing the entire rig to shudder violently as its supports were blasted away. Zack flew into the bullhead and hit the other closed side with a very loud bang, followed by instant karma.

"I am going lock you in that room I threatened with earlier, YOU HEAR ME ALEX?" Zack yelled rather angry at me, though I don't blame him as I nearly blew him up.

"You're fine, we need to get going so let's go pilot" I said, causing the masked woman to nod and take us away from the fireball that used to be a mining rig turned military base. The bullhead hit its flying height and zoomed back towards our main base out in the Grimmlands, Though we didn't go it alone.

"Alex, get back here now, we made some 'friends'" Zack said as the bullhead shook from bullets bouncing off the armor plating. I looked to the pilot and told her to punch it before running to the back of the bullhead to see what Zack wanted.

"What do you need Zack?" I asked as I stumbled to a stop. He gestured for me to walk over and so I did.

"I need you to pick off these ship's pilots" he said as he punched a hole in the back of the bullhead big enough for me to fit my rifle through.

"What happens if I can't?" I asked as I took up my firing position. He grew silent at that and gained a dark expression on his face.

"Then no one walks way from this mission" he said as he once again gestured for me to shoot down the enemy fighters. I froze time for a 3rd time today so I could shoot the enemy pilots out of the war bullheads, though that plan hit a hitch when my bullets stopped at the windshield of both aircrafts. I brought time back it's regular flow and pulled my rifle inside the bullhead.

"I can't kill them, the windshields have been bullet proofed." I told Zack slightly concerned for my injured friends' fate. He seemed to share this thought judging by the look on his face, only if we had some time to put some space inbetween us and our enemies...

"I have an idea but your not going to like it" I told Zack as the bullhead shook violently yet again from the evasive maneuvers we are performing.

"Then don't tell me about it, just do it" Zack said as we deployed flares to shake off some missiles. I nodded and striped out of my armor in 5 seconds flat before setting it next to my downed team. I brushed some hair out of Violet's eyes before moving as quickly as I could to the cockpit. Upon bursting into the cockpit a second time, I sat in the co-pilot's seat and started melding my aura into the bullhead itself.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The pilot asked me as we did a barrel roll. I looked up at her and smiled, though there was nothing happy about it.

"Getting them home safe" I told her before stopping time, the bullhead continuing at its max speed. I immediately felt the strain of moving something this massive so quickly. Ignoring the feeling of being ripped apart, I kept going, knowing that I would probably not be coming back from this one.

'Sorry Violet... I guess I'll have to make it up to you in the next life...' I thought to myself as our base came into view right as I deactivated my semblance, then I fell into a wakeless sleep...

Zack's logbook, One month later...

'Entry #1337'

'It has been a month since the mission on the rig, and everything has changed. Cinder is more focused on attaining power than bringing us equality, Adam has grown sick and twisted, even by my standards. Violet hasn't been sleeping well, and it is starting to affect her ability to function during the day, and Sam is still in the medical ward keeping an eye on our resident snapshot. Change is coming and I fear that it doesn't bode well for any of us.' I wrote before setting down my pen and letting out an exhausted sigh. I kept still at my desk, not really focused on anything until my door flew off its hinges.

"Zack come quickly, he's awake!" Sam yelled before sprinting down the hall to go back to our ex-comatose patient. I followed suit and reached his room to see his scared face with a smile plastered on it, his torso sitting straight up in his bed.

"Hell Alex, you look like shit" I told him in a joking manner as I walked into his room. He looked at me with the most serious look that he has ever given before he spoke up.

"Violet's going to beat me to death with my own limbs isn't she?" He asked as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and Any joy I felt was utterly crushed by that question.

"You'd be getting off easy with that" I told my friend, causing him to nod solemnly before standing up on unstable legs. That's when I heard her, and promptly moved the hell out of the way.

"A-Alex?" She asked in disbelief as she stood as still as a statue in the doorway. He smiled at her and nodded, confirming that he was still amongst the living (for now). Violet basically tackled him onto the bed in a hug that rivaled the grip of an Ursa Major.

"Please let go. I just woke up and I'd rather not go into another coma" Alex said in a weak, pain filled voice, causing Violet to let go. She sat the both of them up before gaining a hardened look in her eyes. Alex look confused until she slapped the living shit out of him, throwing him into the wall behind him.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING SO GOD DAMN STUPID AGAIN, OR I'LL DRAG YOUR ASS OUT OF THE AFTERLIFE JUST TO BEAT YOU BACK INTO IT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" She yelled beyond livid with Alex, and all he did was nod before bringing her into another hug that she fought by punching the hell out of him.

"I won't, but I won't make a promise on it either because if I was ever met with a decision like that again, I would do the exact same thing." Alex said as Violet stopped beating the living shit out of him.

"How could you just throw your life away like that?" She asked quietly

"If it is to save someone I care about, I would do it in a heartbeat." He said just as quiet as Violet, it was here that I interrupted since Cinder just shot me a message.

"Cinder already has a job for you Alex, looks like you get to play bodyguard to a Schnee..."

 **To Be Continued!**

A/N: Holy hell, I finally got this chapter up, I apologize for the delay but school has me running around more than Nora on a sugar high. Anyway, it is more than likely that I will be forced to do solely weekend updates for the foreseeable future (unless I catch a free period during school then I'm golden). Nonetheless, leave a review if you liked what you read or if you have something cool for me, later peeps!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello my peeps, got a new chapter for your potential happiness and now we get to see how my OC handles potentially changing the world for the worse. Anyway, I own nothing except a few OCs and on to the story lads!

Chapter eight: Ascension...

Alex's POV

"Uhhh, what?" I said as I let go of Violet, still completely and utterly confused by that statement. Violet showed the same confusion with by tilting her head to one side and her wings dropping slightly (holy shit, it is like the puppy look but worse! AVERT YOUR EYES!)

"You will be bodyguard for Weiss Schnee during her concert in a week. You will ensure her safety throughout the entire event." Cinder said as she walked into my room.

"It would be safe to assume that there's a catch here, right?" I said as I stood up to stretch my legs as they were exhausted from not being used in a while. Cinder Nodded before walking up to Zack and handing him a file.

"You are to see whether she wants to change her companies ways when she takes over or if she will continue on this path of hatred. If it is the first, do nothing to her, and if it is the second... Ensure that she will not be able to do such things." Zack said as he read the file, showing that it would most likely be a mission briefing for me.

"There's a slight problem with that plan, I can't use any if my gear since I was spotted at that rig." I said as I grabbed the file out of Zack's hands.

"That Is where you are wrong, walk with me" Zack said as he gestured for me to follow...

Alex's POV, 5 days later...

"So, how do I look?" I asked Violet in my usual combat gear, though it received a new paint job.

"I prefer the black and yellow design much better, but red does seem to suit you." Violet said as she gestured to my now primarily white combat gear. The yellow highlights were replaced with red and my usual howling wolf emblem (to show my affiliation with the White Fang) was now the SDC company logo.

"So can I still use my rifle or do I have to use something else?" I asked Violet as I activated my helmet's HUD.

"You will be using a DSR-50 sniper rifle, it is the same caliber as your Barrett but it is bolt action and has a much smaller clip. Furthermore, your sidearm will be replaced with a Scorpion EVO SMG, which has a much quicker Rate of Fire compared to most SMGs on today's market." The technician behind us said as she handed me both of the weapons she mentioned.

"So basically, I am now worse off in the longer ranges but I'm better equipped for short to mid-range scenarios? I think I could work with that." I said as I checked over my temporary gear, finding that the DSR only was capable of holding 5 bullets at a time (that is going to be a problem), and that the SMG held 32 rounds a clip.

"Yes, that is the case. Now, you will report to the Atlas Concert Hall in 2 days. That being said, I have a personal aircraft ready for your departure as it takes at least a day to fly to Atlas." The technician said as she handed me a set of keys.

"Can I test my weapons before I leave? I would like to be somewhat familiar with my gear before going into the field." I said as I put my keys in my hard-case (basically, an armored pocket that sits on armor... Kinda redundant).

"I was actually just going to recommend that, also, keep in mind that you will be running under the codename 'Arbiter' for this mission. The staff and even the person you are protecting will know you by this name, Understood?" Violet said as she handed me some IDs and backstage passes.

"Since when were you in charge of briefing people Violet?" I asked slightly confused about what she was doing.

"Since about the second week of your coma Alex." She said a little angered at me (still doesn't forgive me for nearly killing myself... She'll get over it eventually... I hope).

"Alrighty then, let's go shoot some guns before Violet tears me another asshole" I said to the technician before walking away at a brisk pace to the firing range. Upon arrival, I saw a booth was already set up for me to use. I walked up to the booth and loaded the Scorpion, took aim, and fired... And immediately had to reload.

"Holy Shit, who ever designed this monster really doesn't understand the term 'Ammo Conservation'." I said as I set down the insanity that was my SMG. Picking up my new rifle, I noted that it was lighter than my Barrett, and was much smaller lengthwise. Loading the clip was easy enough, though firing it was even easier.

"That... Has no recoil and it is very quiet." I said surprised as I rechambered the rifle. I looked at the rifle again and couldn't figure out how it fired such a large round with so little recoil

"The DSR-50 comes standard with a hydraulic recoil buffer in the stock along with a blast compensator on the end of the barrel, which is pretty much a sound suppressor and a muzzle brake combined." The technician said as she handed me a hell of a lot of ammo for my SMG.

"That sounds expensive" I said as I looked at the end of the barrel to see the blast compensator, which was a suppressor with some holes on the side.

"It isn't if you get it for free" Zack said upon entering the firing range with LT in tow.

"What brings you two here, from what I know, you both are close range fighters" I said with a gesture to LT's weapon.

"We're here to tell you to get your ass moving, A storm is approaching that would keep you grounded for 3 days" LT grunted as he popped his back. That sank in immediately as I sprinted past them to the landing pads on top of the base...

Alex's POV, hours later

"Where the fuck is auto pilot in this thing?" I asked in the comms since I have been flying in a straight line for 3 hours now. As it would turn out, I have to pilot myself to Atlas in a ship that looks like a cross between a plane and a helicopter (think a very tiny bullhead with just a pilot's cabin).

"Third button from the right, it will continue the flight path you have set in the navigation system." Sam said though it was rather static-filled.

"Thanks Sam, you're breaking up a little bit though" I told her through the comms as I turned on my auto pilot.

"Ale... An... Ar me?... [Error, transmission lost]" The onboard computer said as I lost Sam's signal which made me Damn near put a hole in it with my fist.

"I advise against damaging the aircraft while it is in flight Arbiter, it is bad for your health" The onboard computer said to me.

"Ah shut it Delta, I'm not in the mood for your nagging" I told the AI type computer as I leaned back into my seat.

"If my data logs serve me well, it was my 'nagging' that showed you how to pilot this vehicle." Delta said as I reached the 1/4 way mark for my flight.

"Stupid machine..." I grumbled angrily to myself as I leaned back more to catch some shut-eye...

Alex's POV, 9 hours later, Atlas airdocks...

"Holy Hell, I need to get some cushions or something for that seat." I said to myself upon landing in my reserved spot. I opened the cockpit to exit and was met with freezing cold temperatures.

"Arbiter?" A male voice asked me when I landed on my feet from the small jump from the cockpit to the ground. I span to see your basic, run of the mill butler, though he was baring the SDC logo on his tux jacket rather than a flower.

"Yeah?" I said calmly, already adjusted to the cold temperatures. The butler looked at me with a surprised look on his wrinkled face.

"I see you have lived somewhere cold, most people who travel here usually are shaking like falling leaves" The old butler said, English accent to boot.

"I lived in the far north" I lied since I knew Alaska doesn't exist on Remnant. He seemed to buy it with a nod and gestured for me to follow him.

"Come along, the limo to the Schnee estate is waiting for us." He said as he led me to the road, his nose held high in the air.

"I never caught your name, may I ask as to what it is?" I asked him as we reached the stretch limo.

"Johnson, William K. Johnson at your service" he said with a bow as he opened the rear door for me.

"Thank you, you can just keep calling me Arbiter, I'm under orders not to give my true identity as it could put people I know in danger, therefore putting Miss Schnee in danger." I said as I sat inside the Very luxurious limousine.

"May I ask how that is?" Johnson asked as he sat in the driver's seat of the limo.

"Well, if my identity were revealed, then people I care about could possibly be kidnapped by someone who wants nothing more than to see Miss Schnee disappear. I would then have no choice to listen to their demands or risk losing my loved ones." I said as we took off down the road.

"If that situation were to arise, would harm come to the Schnee family?" He asked as we took a turn towards the snowy mountains.

"It would be safe to assume so. Most people, if not all, would do whatever it takes to protect the ones whom are dear to them." I said as I checked over one of my bowie knives (i have two, thanks tech!).

"Indeed, I am most likely do the same thing" he said quietly before ending the conversation by rolling up the window to the drivers area. I let out a worried sigh before diving into my thoughts about the current situation.

'This is bad; very, very bad. On one hand, I don't have to... Handle Weiss, leaving the story somewhat in tact. On the other hand, I do handle her and change everything, most likely for the worse. I am going to have to tread lightly here, or I risk destroying everything.' I thought to myself before closing my eyes and practicing manifesting my aura in different areas of my body. I must have lost track of time since I was pulled from my meditation by someone tapping on my shoulder, causing me to involuntary freeze time for the both of us.

"We're h..." Johnson said before noticing the world has stopped entirely. He looked at the grayed out landscape and poked a snowflake that was frozen in mid air. I sped time up to its normal speed, catching the older man off guard.

"I apologize for the accidental use of my semblance, please do forgive me" I said since I had to keep up a professional appearance.

"That was your semblance? I do think the heiress will be in good hands." Johnson said before gesturing for me to follow him to the estate. I climbed out of the limo and walked behind the butler, my metallic boots crunching in the snow. Upon reaching the massive door, it opened to reveal the majesty that a shit ton of money can do for housing. The lobby was at least 3 stories high and had a pure glass chandelier on the ceiling. The left led to what appeared to be a living room, and the right to what I would assume is the dining area.

"Ah Johnson, I see you have picked up my daughter's escort" a deep voice said from the stairway. I looked at the man who said it and Damn near had a heart attack.

' _What the fuck is with the main characters dads being massively huge?!_ ' I thought to myself in slight panic upon seeing Mr. Schnee.

"Yes, he shall introduce himself as I need to rest" Johnson said out of breath slightly.

"What has brought this Johnson?" Mr. Schnee asked slightly irritated by his butler's lack of duty. I spoke up to save the older man from an ass chewing.

"That would be my fault sir, I was mediating to practice the channeling of aura throughout my body when he surprised me, causing me to activate my semblance. Which is in and of itself, extremely overwhelming if you're not prepared for it" I said as I stood up straight with my hands behind my back, like that of a soldier.

"What is so overwhelming about your semblance that my employee has to rest instead of doing the job I paid him for?" He said in a snide tone, causing my temper to flare ever so slightly.

"My semblance allows me to manipulate time itself, allowing me to do things that are otherwise impossible, like hitting five different targets at the same time. The overwhelming part of it is the actual use of it is highly damaging to the body, so much so that extended use and/or strenuous activities while using it would kill me. I know this because it nearly did twice." I said with anger seeping into my tone. Weiss' father seemed to nod in understanding before opening his mouth to spout out more pig-headed bigotry.

"Maybe you're not good enough to use it, and maybe I need a new butler." He said with a high and mighty tone, Causing me to lose it. I froze time and jumped up behind him with my rifle's barrel pressed to the back of his head before unfreezing time.

"You do realize, Mister Schnee, that my semblance would allow me to shoot you in the head before you could use your aura to protect yourself, So don't Piss me off. My job is to protect your daughter, everyone else, you and me included, are expendable." I said as I rechambered my rifle to emphasize my point.

"Very well, you are free to leave" he said emotionlessly which made me laugh out loud for the world to hear.

"I'm not allowed back at base until my mission is complete, so I can't leave because that would screw me out of a place to sleep. Now, I'm going to lower my rifle and we are going to try this again, hopefully without the drawing of weapons, because next time I ready my rifle, it will be used." I said as I emptied my rifle of it's clip so I could remove the live round from the chamber. He nodded at this, causing me to sling my rifle back over my shoulder and walk to the front of the bear man.

"Hello Mister Schnee, I am Arbiter and I will be your daughter's guardian until the concert has passed." I said as I extended my armored right hand for him to shake it.

"Hello Arbiter, my name is Warren Schnee the third, please call me Warren during your stay with us. Also, I was impressed by your boldness in threatening me. Very few people have the courage to do so to my face, let alone hold me up at the end of a firearm." Warren said ad he grabbed my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Really sir? I honestly thought that was going to earn me a firing squad" I said as I released his hand and stood at ease.

"Nonsense, now come, I'd like you to meet my daughters" He said as he started walking up the stairway.

"Daughters? I thought I would only be protecting one person on this trip" I said confused by the sudden addition of work.

"You'll be protecting both Weiss and Winter, though protecting Winter will be easier since she doesn't preform on stage." Warren said as we entered a corridor on the third floor.

"With all do respect sir, I was only briefed on protecting Weiss, I don't know Winter in the slightest so protecting her as well will prove to be... Difficult to say the least." I said as I checked over my flies with my HUD.

"Be that as it may, a job is a job and why did your visor light up?" Warren asked suddenly, catching me off guard for a split second.

"Wha- Ohhhh. My helmet has a Heads Up Display, allowing me to see things like my aura and ammo count along with pulling up files and even setting waypoints." I said as I set my HUD back to its normal state.

"Sounds like our standard helmet though yours looks... Different" he said as we reached a door at the end of the hall.

"Now where would be the fun in telling you all my little tricks and bits?" I said as I leaned back slightly with my hands locked behind my head.

"True, now come, I think it would be high-time for you to meet Weiss." Warren said as he reached to open the door. Upon opening the door, I took note of how large the bedroom was, it was actually larger than my home back in Alaska.

'Nope, don't go there Alex, don't wanna get all homesick on the job' I thought to myself to derail that possibly painful train of thought.

"Father, May I ask as to who is with you?" I higher pitched feminine voice asked from across the room.

"Come here Weiss" Warren said in a slightly irritated tone. Weiss came into view in her combat gear with her weapon, _Myrtenaster_ ; though instead of her usual confidence being set on her face, it was something I could only categorize as... Fear.

"Y-yes father?" She stuttered out, clearly nervous

"Do not stutter, it is unbecoming of the future CEO of my company. This is Arbiter, he will be protecting you and your sister." He said angrily about Weiss' 'slip-up'.

"But I can protect myself!" Weiss began to argue

"SILENCE!" Warren yelled at the top of his lungs as he raised his hand to strike her. I did not go for this as I jumped in front of Weiss and stopped his hand in it's swing.

"If you know what is good for you, you will move out of the way boy" he threatened as he increased the pressure he increased the force in his arm to try to make me move.

"And if you know what is good for you, you will never raise your hand to a woman for the rest of your days on Remnant or I will cut them short." I said in my demonic voice as I pushed back against him.

"Is that a threat?" He asked as he further increased the pressure.

"No, it's a promise" I said as I gestured with my head for him to look down. He did to see my Scorpion armed and pointed straight at his jewel region.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Weiss cried out as she involuntary launched her restrictive glyphs at the both of us. I froze time and quickly moved out of the way to behind her on one knee, weapons holstered and voice normal. When time returned to normal, Warren was entirely restricted and Weiss span on her heels with her rapier drawn only to see the position I was in.

"As you wish madam, though next time I won't be so easily persuaded." I said as I bowed my head.

"What is going on in here?" A new voice said, though it sounded completely confused (which I understand as the scene in here is strange to say the least). I looked up to see another girl with white hair just like Warren and Weiss. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun though part of it was left out as to cover the right side of her face. Her attire reminded me of the military, probably the overcoat and mid thigh high medal boots.

"Your father attempted to strike Weiss here, I intervened and things grew heated, hence him being restricted." I said as I stood on my feet and moved past Weiss towards her dad.

"Sir, should I ever hear of you attempting to inflict pain upon either one of your daughters, your death Will be slow and agonizing. People will shiver in fear as they recount of me peeling your flesh from the bone before I flash freeze your pathetic carcass so I can hang it above my bed as a trophy synonymous with misery and depression. Do I make myself 100% clear, or do I need to go into more detail?" I said darkly with my voice back in the demonic tone. He growled at me which made me actually laugh.

"You do realize that when those glyphs wear off, he is going to murder you right?" Winter said from the doorway which made me laugh harder.

"And you do realize I control time itself, right? And that I am the only bodyguard available for the next 5 days, right?" I said as I leaned against the wall next to Warren and watched the glyphs spin around him. Warren visibly stopped struggling and let out a sigh at that.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the boy is right. Tomorrow will be a new day for us all to start over." Warren said as he broke the glyphs casually and walked out the room. I let out a sigh and stood up straight.

"If either one of you need me, I'll be in the guest room across the hall, have a good night." I said to the snow-haired sisters as I walked into my temporary room and fell asleep in my gear...

 _There is never an easy task, just easy answers..._

A/N: That's Chapter eight everyone, sorry for the late update but I've been busy with school and football and house hunting. Chapter nine will pick up exactly where this one left off, have a good one!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hello again! Sorry for the delay but I have been stupidly busy, so much so that I have been sleeping only about an hour a night for the past month or so. Anyways, I Got chapter nine here so you can joypuke your faces off. I own nothing except my OCs and the storyline I create here, on to the show lads!

Chapter Nine: Raining Fire...

"HEELLLLPPP!" I heard Weiss cry out from across the hall, waking me immediately and sending me sprinting through my door then hers. Upon entering her room, I saw a tall man in all black clothes holding Weiss up by her throat. I froze time and drew my DSR before emptying the 5 round magazine into the assailant's head. I kept time frozen as I walked up to him and forced his grip off of Weiss before sheltering her from the brutal killing that was about to occur. I let time resume but I covered her ears and made her face away from the now headless corpse of the attacker. She was still afraid and confused before she realized who was now holding her.

"Arbiter, why are you covering my ears and making me look at the wall? And what happened to my attacker?" She asked as I took my hands off her ears but made her keep looking at the wall.

"So you wouldn't have to ear the blood splattering on the floor nor see your now deceased attacker. May I lead you away from your room so we can talk while your security forces clean this up?" I asked to which she nodded; in fear, what appeared to be sadness, and agreement with moving away from the would-be assassin. We left the room just as security arrived along with her sister, and who I would assume to be her mom.

"Oh my god, are you alright sweetie? Did you get hurt?" The woman asked as she hugged Weiss very, very tightly.

"I'm fine mom, you're crushing my ribs though" Weiss wheezed out from the sheer force of the hug. Her mother realized that she was basically crushing her daughter and let her go. She looked at me warily before deciding to extend her hand out for a shake.

"My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Schnee. May I ask as to how to address my Daughter's savior?" Elizabeth asked as I shook her hand.

"My codename is Arbiter, that is what everyone calls me." I said before letting her go and turning around to see how the clean up was going.

"Why don't you take off that heavy gear? It Must be just dreadful trying to sleep in it, not to mention it is covered with blood." Elizabeth said which made me realize that I kinda got drenched with blood when I blocked Weiss from it.

"As great as that sounds, I am not allowed to remove my combat gear in the field, I must remain combat ready at all times" I lied since I didn't want to blow my "human" cover, nothing quite says faunas like a tail.

"I see, then you will be sent to the nearest washroom to clean up... The mess" Warren said as he approached still in his night clothes. I grew slightly angered by his sedated pace to the near assassination of his eldest daughter.

"Sir, your daughter was nearly assassinated or worse, kidnapped, and you walk as slow as you fucking can without a care in the world? My god, I have never met someone so heartless in my sixteen years of living, and I lived in the far north where it was every man for himself!" I yelled frustrated before walking off to clean up the blood that covered the entirety of my back. I felt someone following me, I don't know how I did but it just felt it like the way the breeze feels against your back.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I stopped dead in my tracks and reached for my EVO SMG.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life and ask you a few questions." Weiss said as she stopped behind me.

"They'll have to wait for another day, you need sleep and I need to clean this off before it stains any more than it already has." I said as I continued to the restroom, leaving Weiss behind with her security force not far behind her...

Alex's (Arbiter's) POV, the day of the concert, backstage...

"Can I ask you something?" Weiss asked me which made me sigh internally since I have been avoiding any form of questioning since I arrived.

"Yes, but for every question you ask, I get to ask one in return. Fair enough?" I asked which made her nod before she took a deep breath.

"Why were you so calm after killing that man the first night you were on duty?" She asked me which made me swear to myself since lying isn't an option (Weiss can read me like a book for some odd god damn reason).

*sighs* "I was so calm because it is not the first time I have had to kill, nor will it be the last. Now Weiss, what are your thoughts on the way your father is running the company?" I asked which made her clutch her hands into fists.

"He is killing the company with the way he is running it now, especially the labor forces. I aim to change that once I become head of the company. Arbiter, why haven't you killed me?" She said with a serious expression.

"What are you talking about Weiss, I was hired to protect you, not end you." I said which made her deadpan.

"You have perfect night vison seeing how your HUD was off when you broke through the door, and all other bodyguards mysteriously vanished, all responsible by the White Fang. It doesn't really take much to peace it together. So answer the question or I'll have you arrested for being a member of a terrorist organization." She threatened as she drew _Myrtenaster_ from her hip. I sighed again and ensured the door was locked before speaking in a hushed tone.

"Believe it or not, I was sent in to see if you were like your father or if you wanted to fix things. And we weren't always like this, though I wish we never have taken the violent turn that we have." I said my voice laced with sorrow.

"Why is that?" Weiss asked me curiously

"Violence is never the answer, though sometimes it is all there is left to do. A great man once said 'Those who make peaceful revolution impossible make violent revolution inevitable.'" I said to her as I leaned back against the wall.

"What do you mean revolution?" She demanded as she stepped towards me.

"Revolution is not always a change in government, it can also bring change to civil rights. Sadly, with the way things are now and how it is worsening every day, large scale violence doesn't seem so far. In truth Weiss, I never wanted to join, it was and still is the only option I have." I said as I looked down at the floor.

"What do mean it's your only option?" She asked a little more relaxed

"I'm a long ways from home sweetheart, and I was the only one in my household who could hunt for food so it doesn't take a genius to figure out that any family I had is either dead or has moved on. That's what I mean by having no options left, I can't leave because I have no where to leave to" I said as I set down my weapons.

"There is always another way, you just have to look harder." Weiss said quietly before sheathing her weapon. It got scary quiet for a few minutes before I broke the silence

"So you're not going to turn me in?" I asked slightly worried about ending up in prison, I'd rather not get raped by people 3 times my size.

"Why would I do that, it's not like you're a terrorist member or something" Weiss said with a witty smile, setting my mind at ease.

"By the way, I looked at the music sheets you had to choose from, I recommend Mirror Mirror." I said since I actually did enjoy that song.

"I want to sing it but father wants me to sing this" Weiss said as she handed me some sheet music that was basically a mini epic about how great the SDC was.

"Do what you want to do, it is your life to live, no one else's." I said as I crumbled up the propaganda music and handed her the song she wanted. She smiled and had a stage hand send it to the orchestra so They'll know what to play.

"Thank you Arbiter" Weiss said with a bow before turning to walk on stage.

"Not a problem, now go sing your heart out while I make sure you stay safe." I said as I picked up my weapons before climbing the ladder to the top of the stage, out of sight from nearly everyone except the lighting technician up there with me. I couldn't wait to see the look on Warren's face...

(It was priceless, and it is now the wallpaper to my scoll...)

Alex's POV, days later, over Vale's coastline

"I'm so glad to be heading back to base, you guys miss me?" I asked over the comms as I neared an old Volcano.

"Of course I missed you! Who else am I supposed to screw with around here?" Violet asked over the comms which earned a laugh from Zack.

"She has been rather... Silly since you left. I am glad you're coming back so I won't have to deal with the rank and file anymore." Zack said non-chalantly

*sighs* "Good to hear from you Zack you self-centered Bastard" I said as I checked my nav gear since it was going crazy.

"Alex, you still there? You dropped off the radar for me" Sam said slightly nervous about the possibility of me vanishing.

"Yeah, I'm here. My nav systems are going completely haywire though, and Delta hasn't said a word this entire trip." I said as I kept flying towards what I assumed to be home. Then my aircraft's engines started failing just as my nav systems repaired themselves.

"Guys, I lost both engines, I have to set her down towards the base of the volcano" I said panicked as I began descending much quicker than what I would have liked.

"Alright, me, Sam, and Violet are on our way to come get you. Try not to die on impact" Zack said as my comms for the ship died entirely.

'Thanks for the encouragement Zack, you son of a bitch' I thought to myself as the ground neared me (or is it I neared the ground? Either way, this is going to suck)...

* **CRASSHHHH** *

I truly do hate being right, that sucked... A lot. I looked around the remains of my cockpit to see it basically crumbled up around me like a overly clingy woman.

"Time to get out of this deathtrap... And I'm upside down. Really?" I said to myself as I unbuckled my seatbelt, sending me head first into the top of the canopy with an audible thud. I sat up and looked around for the exit and saw it was crumbled up so I just punched the front windshield with and aura-infused blow, shattering the already damaged glass.

"Could today get any fucking worse?" I asked myself as I climbed out the smoldering wreckage that was my ride. I walked towards a clearing that was much closer to the Volcano than I would have liked but it's better than waiting in Grimm infested woods.

"Alex are you alright?" I heard Sam ask over comms, setting me at ease slightly.

"Yeah I'm good, probably have a few concussions but nothing I can't handle. You have any idea as to why my comms keep cutting out?" I asked which made her sigh

"Not a clue, might have something to do with your helmet being a overly modified piece of tech though" Sam said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You were going to say piece of shit, weren't you?" I asked which earned laughter on the other end of the line.

"You know me too well... Uh Alex, are you blowing shit up? I'm getting weird readings from the area your in." Sam said which confused the hell out of me

"No I'm not, and how are you getting readings about where I'm at?" I asked which made her audibly deadpan at me

"You are wearing a highly advanced suit of armor with enough sensors to detect a fly from 50 yards away. So of course I could tell if shit in the area ain't right. Anyway, the readings are getting a hell of a lot stronger to you six so I advise you check that and act accordingly." Sam said slightly nervous about something, but I don't know what the hell it was. I span around to see something coming out of the top of the volcano, it looked like lava but at the same time, it was the farthest thing from it. I activated my HUD and sent Sam the feed.

"Sam, are you seeing this? Hello, Sam you there?" I asked as I backed away slowly from the monster emerging from the mountain of fire.

"Xiuhcotai..." Sam whispered in shock

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?" I asked as I drew my rifle

"Alex, you need to run, whatever you do, do not stop running." Sam said terrified, so it would be wise to heed her advice. I span and bolted into the forest just as the beast let out a mighty roar, sending chills down my spine. I ran as fast as my legs would let me, completely ignoring the Grimm I passed by but judging by the cries of agony, the monster didn't spare them that mercy. I continued to run through the woods until I came across a large clearing that was covered in scorch marks and dried molten rock.

Before I could question that, the beast blocked me off from running, and I finally got a good look at my adversary. It looked like a Wyrm type Dragon but the head had extremely thick, white armor plating with curved horns on it. It had long flowing hair that appeared to be made entirely from fire, and The body was black and looked like the darkest obsidian I have ever seen in my life. The eyes weren't red like normal Grimm, but they were a fiery green. It had long, sharp claws on it's front arms and had no wings though it was still somehow capable of flight. Overall, this Dragon seemed to bring one thing and one thing alone... Death for all (A/N: the Dragon is actually based off of the fire temple boss from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the name is Volvolga so Google it if you want a better look at it).

"Oh... Oh shit" I said to myself as I readied for the fight of my life, possibly my last.

( **Cue Tension Rising from KH2 OST** )

The monsterous Grimm let out an ear piercing roar before speeding towards me with the intention of turning me into a nice, dead, squishy paste. I dodge-rolled to my right and shot the beast in the head, only for my shots to melt into liquid before even touching the armor. I swore silently to myself as I dodged again, avoiding a blast of fire from the Dragon... Scratch that, that was fucking lava.

"What kind of hell did you crawl out of to be able to breathe lava?!" I yelled at it only for it to look me in the eyes and _Smile_ at me... That's not terrifying at all. I looked around for something to put between me and this living incarnation of death, only to have to jump over a swipe directed at my legs and then met with a very powerful headbutt, launching me through a tree or two. I stood up and looked on with fear as the Dragon floated over to me, and I met a sudden realization: _It's toying with me_.

It began inhaling to Breathe more lava before I heard an odd sound... It sounded like Spanish music. I wasn't the only one that heard this as Xiuhcotai stopped whatever it had planned to kill me to turn to see what that noise was... It was Zack, Violet, and Sam... In a Combat bullhead... Know what? Fuck it. I stood up and did probably the stupidest thing I have ever done in my entire life, I sprinted towards the Dragon Grimm and jumped on to it before running along its hot back towards Its head. I jumped over the fiery mane of hair and landed on its snout to be met with a less than happy look in its eyes.

'It's about to be a hell of a lot less happy' I thought darkly to myself as I pulled out both of my combat knives and impaled both of its eyes. It screamed in pain before grabbing me off its face and throwing me high into the air. I don't exactly know how but I stopped at the peak of my flight path.

"Alex, you would be soo helpless without me" I heard Violet say from behind me so I figured that she is the reason I'm not paste on the ground. I just nodded before getting an idea when I saw Zack punch the blinded Dragon in the face only for it to just shrug it off like it was a bee sting.

"Violet, I need you to set me down near Zack so I can help him." I told the vampiric woman which made her laugh slightly as she just dropped me to the ground below... needless to say, I screamed... like a girl... a very young girl. I stopped inches from the ground and fell upwards for a few feet before falling normally the rest of the way to the ground to be met with Sam who was almost crying because she was laughing so hard.

"I *wheeze* I have never seen something so funny *cough* in all my 27 years of living. Thanks Alex, I really, REALLY needed that." Sam said over the comms while raining hell down on the Dragon with the bullhead's twin cannons.

"Sam, I will get my revenge for that the very first chance I get when we ain't being murdered by a dragon" I threatened while running over to Zack to inform him of my little idea.

"You would hit a woman? My my, you have chan- OH SHIT!" Sam screamed as a stream of lava hit the right wing, severing it from the main aircraft. I watched helplessly as it plummeted to the ground and collapsed in on itself the second it hit.

"Change of plans! Zack, get Sam out of the Bullhead. Violet, annoy the shit out of our fiery friend." I said over comms as I prepared to do probably the stupidest thing I have done all day, even more so than stabbing the Dragon in the eyes (which are actually starting to heal... Fuck).

"What will you do Alex?" Zack called out as he disengaged from the Grimm and sprinted towards the downed ship.

"...You sure you want to know?" I asked as I climbed to the top of a tree to search for the direction of the coast.

"Point taken" Zack said as I heard the distinct sound of metal being ripped apart. I looked back to the battle at hand see Violet attacking Xiuhcotai from all sides, teleporting from place to place. I swear, I thought I heard "can't touch this" by MC hammer playing while she was doing it. She backed away by a fair distance allowing me to put my plan into affect.

"HEY SHIT DICK! YES YOU, YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD! SUCK MY DICK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, gaining the Dragon's attention along with a gleam of recognition in it's eyes, followed by indescribable rage.

"Yep, it remembers me" I said before jumping from treetop to treetop to avoid the rage I had brought upon myself.

"Alex... *inhales* WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Violet screamed at me entirely unhappy with what I am doing.

"I'm taking our friend to cool down, hopefully I don't get roasted in the process" I said as I avoided another stream of molten rock. I saw the coast approaching above the tree tops and slowed time ever so slightly to give me better chances of actually making it there. I lost track of time as I bolted from treetop to treetop, dodging lava and heated claws between and during every jump. I reached the coast and jumped to the ground below, watching the dragon dart past me to the stop above the ocean. I smiled as I felt the air around me grow heavier, singling Sam was nearby and her gravity semblance was in full swing on the dragon, pulling it into the cold ocean below with nothing but pained shouts... Then silence.

( **End Song** )

"Damn Sammy, that thing really pissed you off, didn't it?" I heard Zack say as he helped Sam walk over to me, her armor scorched and dented in multiple areas.

"It almost killed me, what do you expect me to do? Give it a fucking hug?" She said still unhappy with being shot down.

"Anyone have any clue as to where Violet is?" I asked my two teammates only to receive a deadpanned look from both of them.

"She's... Right behind me isn't she?" I asked only to receive a set of nods. I turned around and came face to face with her, and saying she was furious with me would be a major fucking understatement. She looked ready to beat me to death with my own arms, bring me back to life, and then beat me to death with a spoon.

"...Uhhh, haii?" I said completely overwhelmed by fear of my impending death. Violet calmly walked up to me and took a deep breath before removing my helmet. I was confused for a split second before she backhanded the living shit out of me.

"Don't you ever. Do. Anything that. Stupid again. Got it?" Violet said angrily through grit teeth (to which I nodded quickly because I would rather not get hit again). Before I could be smacked around anymore by the extremely pissed off woman in front of me, the trees burst to life as a large scale Grimm horde moved in to surround us. Before we could even prepare for that, The Dragon flew out of the water in a cloud of steam, and it was pissed. The fire for hair was extinguished, and there were no longer glowing lava spots on it. The Dragon let out a mighty roar as its true wings broke from the obsidian armor to reveal a massive wingspan with a sharp edge to both wings.

"Alex, if we get out of this, I'm going to have Cinder rape you with a strap on" Zack said as we all took up a fighting stance.

'Today is going to be a very long day' I thought to myself as we began fighting for our lives...

A/N: Holy fuck, it's been way too long since I've updated this story. I apologize for the delay but shit has been super busy on my end of life. Anyway, leave a review so i can know if I'm doing this right. Have a good one, Laters peeps.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sup peeps, got chapter 10 here for your enjoyment but before we get to the story, I has a gift-news thingy for Ya! To make up for the severe amount of lag on my end, I have decided to do one of two things. One, accept another character or two, have a chapter that contains fluffyness between two characters of my choosing. Which ever one receives the more positive reception shall be used. Furthermore, this chapter is a bit longer than usual. With that possible hole I have dug for myself out of the way, I own nothing except for my own OCs.

Chapter Ten: Unleashing the Horde, Skewer the Winged Beast...

"So how do you guys want to play this?" I asked as I slowed time for us to plan something that ensures no one dies.

"I say we split up, me and Sam take on the angry lizard, you and Violet attack the horde." Zack said which everyone agreed on. I checked my ammo before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, let's kick some ass" I said as I let time speed up to normal time, unleashing the largest fight I've ever had to participate in. Violet teleported to the middle of the horde and began ripping the Grimm apart in a rather messy fashion. She ripped out throats, cut off heads with her wings, she even beat Grimm with other Grimm. I let out a wry chuckle as I started firing into the mass of Beowulfs and Ursa. I walked forward towards Violet as I fired upon the dark creatures with my SMG, cutting down dozens at a time.

"So nice of you to join me Alex, you lazy ass" Violet grunted out as she clawed out an Ursa's eyes.

"I'm not a lazy ass, I was just taking a bit of a stroll" I said as I blocked a swing from a Beowulf with my forearm armor before tearing it in half down the middle with my SMG.

"Smartass" she said as she jumped over me to kill 2 Beowulfs at once

"Now you're getting more accurate sweetheart, you deserve a cookie" I said sarcastically as I shot a Beowulf in the nuts with my rifle.

"Fuck you Alex, we need to hurry the hell up so we can help with our scaly friend" she said as the angered shouts of Xiuhcotai could be heard in the background.

"As good of an idea as that sounds, we still have to deal with the large scale bullshit-DUCK!" I yelled as I shot a Ursa that sneaked up behind her right in the mouth, making its head explode into a mist of black blood.

"Yeah, that might be a while" she said slightly winded from a hit she couldn't get away from. From there, things generally went downhill.

An hour later...

"Fuck, this is just stupid!" Violet yelled as she ducked under a swing from an angry Ursa Major. There was simply too much for two people to handle. We kept up though, because that's all we could do, until mistakes were made. A slip of a foot was all it took for me to get pinned by a Beowulf, and I could do nothing as it descended it's jaws towards my throat.

* **CLANG** *

It's head fell in two before dissolving into gray feathers, taking both me and Violet into surprise as I quickly climbed to my feet to stand back to back (wings actually) with Violet.

"Girly, if you keep your mouth open like that you'll catch flies for sure" a gruffled male voice said from in front of Violet, immediately sending me onto the defense. I span around her left side with my rifle leveled to be met with a very menacing greatsword, held by a man who's very aura felt like death.

"Don't point a gun at someone who just saved your ass" the man said as the Grimm halted around us, as if they where having second thoughts. The man in question looked no older than 20 though he carried himself like he was 50. He wielded a massive sword, with a large number of gears in the center of the blade's base.

"Come on Qrow, don't scare the guy, I'm sure his girlfriend wouldn't appreciate that" I heard Tai-Yang say from behind me, sending into the biggest laughing fit of my entire life. I actually started crying from laughing so hard, which earned some unique comments.

"I think you broke him Tai" Qrow said as he watched me roll on the ground, bellowing with laughter.

"Me?! What the hell did I do?" Tai asked before I stood up and answered for him.

"I know I got a new armor set but Damn Tai, you really thought I was her boyfriend? You might need to retire soon, before you go senile you old bastard" I said as I removed my helmet to show him who it was.

*sighs* "Alex, how come every time I see you, I have to pull your ass outta trouble?" Tai asked as he leaned against a strange looking hammer, it basically looked like a bomb on a stick.

"It's not my fault this time, the plane I was on went down!" I said with a slight pout before switching the voice on my helmet to my 'work' voice.

"So you're the kid Tai was telling me about, you have the shittiest luck I have ever seen in my entire life" Qrow said as he hefted his weapon over his shoulder. I gave an exasperated sigh as a mini rain cloud formed over my head

"Don't remind me" I said in a downtrodden devoice, making Violet teleport next to me and hug me from behind

"You still got mee~" she sang happily which I so gladly shot down just for the sake of being an ass

"That's why I said don't remind me" I said with a deadpanned tone as I put on my helmet, making her glare at me. The only reason I could tell was because I could feel it burning into the back of my skull... Might have pushed her a little too far

"Anyway, me and Tai here got called out because of some abnormal seismic activity. We get here to find that you managed to piss off a good majority of Grimm in the area and that you somehow managed to find one of the last Grimm dragons on the planet" Qrow said as the Grimm backed away from us.

"Yeah... Its been long day. By the way, Why aren't the Grimm trying to kill us?" I asked the veteran huntsmen in my work voice which made Qrow smile.

"My semblance, it intimidates weak willed creatures with images of death." Qrow said as he flared his aura slightly, making some of the Grimm run off into the woods.

"That's... Fitting. Anyway, me and Violet are gonna go help with the Dragon, you two have fun with the Grimm. Make a game out of it if it gets boring." I said as I started walking towards Zack and Sam who where still very busy with my scaley friend. I felt the air behind me grow hotter, though it felt like it was from the desert rather than a heat source. I paid it no mind as I sprinted ahead to help Zack up off his ass from the rather powerful headbutt he was met with.

"Fuck, that thing hits like an Ursa on steroids" Zack grumbled out angrily as he got onto his feet.

"What did you fucking expect? It to hit like a kitten?" I asked as I started shooting at the Dragon with my rifle.

"Why are you so sarcastic all the time now? It's actually starting to be a pain in my ass" Violet said which earned a rather powerful deadpan from me.

"Before we can ask stupid questions, let's kill the big fucking dragon first." I said which earned a yell of agreement from Sam, where is she anyway?... Oh... I found her. She was on the dragon's neck grabbing the now non-fiery hair of the beast to ride it like it was a fucking steed.

"...what is she doing?" Violet asked quietly out of sheer confusion.

"It appears that she is riding the dragon like a god damn horse" I said as stopped I shooting just to watch the scene unfold.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I AM, NOW ONWARDS MY TRUSTY STEED!" Sam screamed with glee, clearly not right in the head at the moment.

"She got hit in the head didn't she?" Violet asked Zack to which he simply nodded. I let out a small sigh as I facepalmed (well, helmet-palmed).

"Violet, could you please reel in Sam before she gets herself killed" I asked but Violet couldn't answer since Sam got flung from the Grimm into the ocean behind it.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" * **SPLASH** *

"Nevermind, that problem solved itself, so you find any weak points Zach or are we still fucked?" I asked him which made him point at the dragon's face.

"I cracked the facial armor, another hard hit and it will fall apart" he said as the Dragon finally calmed down from having a passenger it didn't ask for. It looked at us and opened its mouth

"You. Food. I. Consume" it said in a voice that made my work voice sound like kittens.

"Did that thing just talk" Violet asked fo which everyone nodded and bolted towards it to make it not exist anymore. Zach continuously kept punching the facial armor as hard as he could while Sam (who is now right in the head from her impromptu swim) and Violet kept its claws at bay. I fired from a good distance into the beasts eyes, ears, and wing joints. I hit the left eye directly with a rifle shot which severely angered Xiuhcotai to the point of launching everyone away from it. Zack landed next to me and I got a brilliant idea.

"Zack, I need you to throw me at the Dragon as hard as you can, preferably its face" I said as I kept shooting at it.

"Alright, your funeral man" Zack said as he grabbed me by my torso and threw me like a javelin. I froze time and straightened out so that my feet would impact first. I pumped almost Half of my aura into my legs and kicked as hard as I could as I impacted Xiuhcotai, its facial armor letting out an audible cracking sound. I let time resume as I jumped off its face, and I quickly scurried away to not get savagely murdered by the ancient beast I just pissed off. Though time was normal speed no one moved, and that's when it happened.

* **Crack... Crack... SHATTER** *

It flailed violently as its facial armor broke and fell apart from its body. It took to the sky and simply hovered above the battlefield, hate pouring out of its eyes for a split second before it did something, well completely weird.

"I Yield. You Win" it said as it simply hovered in place.

"What do you mean win?" I asked confused.

"I Surrender. I live. I slumber. For many years, I am loyal" it said before flying to the Volcano and going inside, probably to sleep for another extended period of time. Everyone just kinda stood there dumbfounded by the recent turn of events.

"Did Alex just make friends with a Dragon Grimm?" Zack asked Sam to which she simply nodded.

"I need a vacation...and alcohol...and possibly getting laid..." I said as I picked up a piece of the Dragon's armor as every piece dissolved, except for this small shard in my hand.

"You alright Alex?" Violet asked me but I simply shouldered past her and started walking home.

"...Alex?" She called out again but I ignored her, I ignored the Grimm, I ignored everything, I was simply done. I walked past Qrow and Tai-Yang and continued to walk simply not caring. It was a very peaceful walk home, there's something liberating in not giving a Damn about anything.

Violet's POV

"...Alex?" I called out to him but he simply ignored me. I was going to run after him but Zack stopped me.

"Don't go after him, he has had a very long day." Zack said as we watched Alex shoulder past an Ursa Major to which it sat there utterly confused until Qrow cut its head off.

"But he's going to get himself killed, we have to go after him" I said as I pulled away from Zack and left him with Sam to watch the professionals at work. It may have been a long day, but we still have a lot left to go...

9:38p.m., home base, Alex's POV

"Alex, you in here?" I heard Blake call out from the other side of my door.

"Yeah, come on in" I said as I cracked open another beer. She walked in donned in her yukata and immediately flushed red before screaming as she turned around.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?" She yelled at me shocked by my lack of said items.

"I'm in boxers so it's fine, besides, from what I've heard, you have seen more than this." I said with a gesture to myself. She turned around and was less flushed than before though her eyes were locked on my face, mainly the right side.

"You have done so much for us... Given up so much.. Why?" She asked, her eyes still locked on my scars.

*sighs* "I have no other choice, I can't leave since I have nowhere to go, and because I'll probably be hunted down by Adam or you. I'm stuck here, plain and simple, so Blake, what brings up this question?" I asked as I downed my the rest of my beer before grabbing another 2, one for me and one for her.

"Ah... Can you keep a secret?" She asked abnormally quiet, almost like a small child.

"Yeah, I have no reason to betray your trust." I said as I gestured for her to sit next to me and tossed her a beer.

"Well... I don't want to be here anymore. Adam isn't the man I once knew, he's a monster, he- I-" she began breaking down which was entirely out of character for her.

'Probably from watching someone she loved turn into a monster' I thought to myself as I pulled her into a hug.

"Blake, I'll help you escape. I have a mission before the train heist with you and Adam. I can provide cover fire from afar and, in the event he gets violent towards you, I'll act as a fleshy meat shield. You'll have the chance to start over and live the way you want to" I said as she sat up straight, slightly surprised by what I said.

"You'd throw your life away for me?" She said as her head tilted slightly

"One, It wouldn't be throwing it away since it was for a good cause, two, I don't die that easy. I have my semblance nearly under control. Though it feels as if something is missing... Anyway I got your back." I said with a smile which set her at ease.

"So how do you intend to help me escape without getting cut apart by an enraged bull?" She said with a witty smirk before sipping from her beer.

"We'll discuss that when it comes up, for now, just relax. If anything, I could use your escape to cover mine." I said with a minor slur since I've been drinking since a half past noon.

"Sounds good, so is this what you do all day?" She asked which made me sigh slightly.

"No, just after missions, I figure if I'm too drunk to walk, it'll help me forget about the blood I spilt." I said as I downed another beer. I reached for another but a hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Alex, your destroying yourself like this. You have to talk to someone about this" Blake started but I cut her off

"Who gives a Damn, I'm just a soldier. I die and you'll have another 30 people in line for the same work." I spat out darkly, earning me a slap to the face.

"Don't you dare talk like that, people care about you and your life is too valuable for that kind of talk" she uttered out in a low voice

"What about those soldiers? What about the family they never get to see again because I cut their life short, because I decided to play god and decide who gets to continue living and who doesn't?" I asked with a more noticeable slur to my speech.

"You just live with it like the rest of us, it grows easier with time" she said quietly which made me laugh

"I don't think it works that way for me, I wasn't raised to be a murderer, I didn't want to choose this life." I said as I leaned back onto my bed

"And you think I was?" She yelled angrily at me

"No, you just have a better reason to kill than I do. These people didn't do anything to me, while they caused you a world of hurt." I said as I pulled the blankets up over me and turned away from her before closing my eyes, signaling that I was done with the conversation.

*sighs* "Good night Alex, sweet dreams and thank you for your help" Blake said before I felt something warm press against my cheek, then the door opened and closed signaling her exit.

Next day, Mess Hall, Violet's POV

"Have you seen Alex?" Zack asked me as we sat at a bench with our breakfast.

"No, why do you ask?" I questioned since I was genuinely curious about it.

"I have to train him in more hand to hand before his next assignment so I might as well start now." Zack said rather passive about it before his rabbit ears twitched as if he heard something.

"I advise you get down" Zack said as he dove under the table, I was about to question why until the doors burst open. There was Alex, standing in the doorway wrapped in a blanket holding an empty coffee mug.

"Coffee, need coffee" he mumbled half asleep, and possibly half dead from the definite hangover he has. He stumbled towards the coffee maker until LT decided to be a dick and trip him. Alex stood up with a look of death in his eyes. Alex then appeared at the coffee maker almost instantly, while LT was on the ground sobbing, holding inbetween his legs.

"Did he just..?" I began asking Zack to which he nodded as he sat back at the table.

"He just kicked him in the jewels, really fucking hard. Not cool but LT deserved it, you don't mess with a man and his coffee. Especially when he's hungover." He said with a gesture to LT'S pathetic form on the ground.

"Yeah.. I think you should hold off on the Hand-to-Hand combat training for a bit" I said as I watched Alex nearly pour some coffee before stopping himself and taking the entire pot of coffee with him.

"I'll wait one hour, then I couldn't give a shit less about his hangover" Zack said as he set a timer on his scroll. We watched Alex stumble towards our table as he chugged his coffee.

"I need one of you to shoot me in the face" Alex said as he flopped unceremoniously onto the bench with his now half empty pot of coffee.

"It's what you get for drinking from noon to almost ten at night. I didn't even know you had that much alcohol in your room" Zack said with an amused smirk on his face before he grabbed an airhorn from under the table and blasted it near Alex's head. It hurts my ears pretty badly but Alex looked like his brain imploded before he faceplanted into the table.

"I hate you so god Damn much right now" Alex told Zack with his face still firmly planted on the table, which earned a yell of agreement from everyone, even me.

"Oh you know you love me, by the way, you might want to hurry up, I got you for combat training in about an hour" Zack said with before leaving the table. Alex groaned and looked at me with puppy dog eyes

"I will pay you in both lien and blood if you hide me for the day" he said miserably from the dent he made in the table.

"Hmmmm Nope! I wanna see you kick some ass" I said happily as I stood from the table and grabbed his arm to teleport him to his room.

*FWOOOSHH*

"I hate when you do that *gags* and so does my stomach" Alex said while looking a little green around the gills

"You'll be fineee, now get dressed, I want to see you kick some ass!" I said happily before teleporting away to the training room to wait for Alex..

One hour later, training room, Alex's POV

As I walked into the training room in some basic workout gear (compression shirt and gym shorts), I was met with a very unpleasant-

"Hello!" Zack yelled rather loudly, furthering the migraine I had from the fresh hell known as a hangover

"I hope you break your dick next time you have sex" I muttered venomously at the smiling rabbit man.

"Anyway... Today I will be teaching you how to fight hand to hand. Now, I want you to assume a basic boxing stance and try to hit me." Zack said as he brought his hands up in a mock guard that one would call a bastardized boxing stance. I sprinted towards him and quickly struck with a left hook that he simply moved away from, forcing me to over-extend and subsequently get thrown across the room.

"You'll have to try way harder than that to hit me" he said in a encouraging voice that had far too much sarcasm laced into it for it to be healthy. I got up and ran towards him again and repeated the same exact move hoping for the same result. As I over-extended, he grabbed my arm again to throw me again, exactly what I wanted. As he began swinging me past him, I lashed my leg out into his stomach, making him stop the throw as he slid back a few feet.

"Maybe I should be teaching you a kick based style because your legs are pretty Damn strong." Zack said as he straightened up and gestured for me to walk over to the punching bag he had set up. I walked over to the bag with Zack in tow and saw Violet sneaking up on me out of the corner of my eye. I felt her appear behind me and I stopped time to move to the right before resuming time, causing her to tackle the air instead of me. She hit the ground face first with a pained yelp before standing up and looking at me with a sad face.

"Why'd you move? Hitting the ground hurt." She said with a pout before turning away. I ignored her behavior and got into a fighting stance in front of the punching bag upon Zack's command.

"Now, I want you to kick the bag with your right leg then left leg as fast as you can for 10 total cycles. Ready, begin!" Zack yelled, causing me to lash out extremely quickly against the bag.

*smack* *smack* "1!" Zack called out as I continued

*smack* *smack* "2!"

*smack* *smack* "3!"

*smack* *smack* "4! Keep it up!"

*smack* *smack* "5!"

*smack* *smack* "6!"

*smack* *smack* "7!"

*smack* *smack* "8! Almost done!"

*smack* *smack* "9! Just one more!"

*smack* *smack* "10! All don-"

* ** _THUD_** *

"Damn, you broke the bag man. I'd say you're ready for some live practice." Zack said as he sent a message on his scroll.

"Like *pant* hell I *pant* am" I said hunched over in a futile attempt to catch my breath.

"You're usually not this winded, you alright?" Violet asked from the rafters above, concerned about my health.

"Kicks take more energy to use but they have longer range and are capable of more power. Alex here, isn't used to kicks quite yet so it'll take some live practice to fix that." Zack said as the doors to the training room opened, revealing at least ten white fang soldiers.

"Sup boss, you called for us?" One of the soldiers asked Zack, with an accent that reminded me of New Jersey.

"Yes I did, you're all going to help me train Alex here in hand to hand. Worst hand to hand fighter first in line, best in back. You see where I'm going with this right?" He asked his men, to receive collective nods. "Well then, HOP TO IT!" Zack yelled, setting his men immediately into motion.

"The rank are not the brightest in the bunch are they?" I asked Violet as she teleported next to me.

"They are not at all, but they still know more hand to hand than you so make of that what you will" Zack said which made me realize how little I knew in the field of punching and kicking things. The first guy in line was much shorter than me, and just as skinny. He took up a marital arts stance and gestured for me to attack him.

I sprinted towards the small man and stopped just inside my kicking range before planting my foot directly into his stomach. He gave out a small wheeze before grabbing my leg and pulling me towards him with the intention of clotheslining me. I slid under his arm as he stuck it out before sweeping his legs out from under him and slamming his head into the pavement.

"Well done Alex! Next!" Zack called out, alerting me to the big solder running up to me on my blindside. I kicked the big man square in the face, only for him to shrug it off and punch me hard enough to launch me into the wall, ending the fight due to me being stuck.

"That went a bit worse than I expected, but you'll get better. We'll try this test again in a week, in the meantime, keep practicing. You're all dismissed" Zack said as he walked away with the soldiers just meandering about until it was just me and Violet left.

"You good?" Violet asked me as she pulled me out of the wall.

"Everything's good with the exception of my pride, that's destroyed" I said as I walked over to the punching bag Zack had set up before I broke it. I grabbed its chain before setting it back up, then I started beating on the thing with a variety of punches and kicks in order to train myself more.

"Dont you think you've trained enough for today Alex?" Violet asked me as I preformed, albeit rather sloppily, a roundhouse kick.

"No, I need to keep working if I'm going to be any good at hand to hand. Besides, what would I do if I got separated from my weapons?" I asked as I hit the bag with 3 left hooks before adding a right cross immediately after. I saw her shrug and sigh slightly out of the corner of my eye before she teleported to god knows where. I wiped the sweat off my face before resuming my onslaught on the bag...

1 month later, Alex's POV, aboard a Bullhead heading to an unknown location.

"So what's up Sammy, there has to be a reason for us flying towards Vale" I said as I checked over all the gear I apparently 'had' to bring. She sighed as she took off her helmet, revealing just how long her blonde hair has gotten, falling well past her shoulders.

"Assignment, we're grabbing something called the "sarcophagus". Supposedly, it's designed to power a military class structure for decades. Before you ask, the source is legit, I dug it out of the info we stole from that rig myself." She said which made me nod my head

"Which is why you had me bring all of my weapons, right?" I asked which made her smile and nod. I looked at all of my gear and realized just how much stuff I had. 2 high powered rifles, 1 smg, a pistol, 2 combat knives, and enough ammo to supply a squad of soldiers. I sighed as I grabbed my Barrett, Scorpion, Socom, knives and respective ammo for each.

'Something big is going to happen, I can feel it' I thought to myself as we deployed in an ally near our target building.

A/N: IT'S DONEE! And I am so so sorry about being so behind on updates. On that topic, my football career is over so that means I'll have more time for typing this beauty. special thanks to Secret confusion for helping me proofread. Later peeps and hopefully, it won't take me another few months to update.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Chapter 11 here, and with it, we grow closer to a major turning point in the story's arc. Also, the OC idea was not as popular as the fluffy shenanigans so that'll show up somewhere in here. I own nothing except my OCs and the storyline. On to the show!

Chapter 11: Wield a Fist of Iron (and Fluffy moments)...

"Sam, are you sure you know how to pick these holographic locks?" I asked her as she continued her lockpicking on what looked like a floating cube.

"Yes, I basically invented the Damn things." She said insulted by my question

" _Samantha, I have had to prevent multiple trips in the alarm system as you were working, so I can say without a doubt, you can't pick these locks_ " A voice said from Sam's helmet, mildly surprising me.

"Shut it Delta, or I'll leave you hooked up to LT's computer again" She said with a mischievous tone to her voice.

" _I'd rather avoid that at all costs, he has enough pornographic material to start up his own website_ " Delta said in his usual monotone voice.

"Wait, you're that AI I had on the ship on the way to Atlas, where the hell did you go?" I said slightly pissed off at the AI for leaving me behind on an Malfunctioning ship.

" _I returned to base after you landed in Atlas, as I was no longer needed to show you the controls of the airship_ " he said as if it was entirely obvious. Before I could share my... Displeasure with him, Sam quickly put our bickering to an end.

"If you ladies are done gossiping, we're in." She said as the large mechanical doors opened. We walked inside the room to see a large variety of experimental weapons, most of which looked like they belonged on an alien ship.

"Look around, What we're looking for could be small and easy to miss. Also, we need to be fast, we probably have company on the way" Sam said as We saw a large box in the middle of the room with the classification of 'sarcophagus' on it along with the words 'Do not touch!'

"Well, that was easy to find" Sam said as we heard welding at the door, signaling the arrival of a hostile response team.

"The question is, how do we get it out before our guests break down the door" I asked as I picked up a rifle that looked just like my Barrett but was 3x the weight, making me think it was far more than that.

"Too late, they're almost through the door, let's just deal with them first and move the box later" Sam said as she prepared her assault rifle and aimed at the door. I aimed my borrowed toy at the door and looked down the scope, waiting for the enemy to break through.

...

...

* **BOOM** *

The door exploded open, causing a smoke screen to cover it. I decided to test fire my new rifle into the area so I pulled the trigger, causing it to send me flying back into the wall behind me while the smokescreen exploded from the round I sent down range. I got up as my helmet notified me that my new rifle was out of ammo.

"What kind of a person makes a gun with just one bullet? That's just stupid" I said as I tossed it to the side.

"Yeah, but that one bullet took care of our 'friends'" Sam said with a somehow audible smirk. We heard what sounded like heavy metal boots in the doorway so we looked to see a very large and very heavily armored man holding what looked like a flamethrower. His helmet looked like the front of an old WWII fighter plane with the shark teeth paintjob, just like the one one the barrel of his flamethrower. I saw that his shoulder armor actually extended upward, acting like a shield for the sides of his head. I shot him dead in the face with my Barrett to which he shrugged it off and laughed slightly...

"What the fuck is with this guy?" Sam asked me to which I shrugged. I heard what sounded like charging and I looked at the barrel of his weapon to see it getting red

"Oh you've got to be-" my verbal complaint was cut off by Sam tackling me out of the way of what could be compared to a stream of fire. She look up over the stone table we dived behind and opened fire on our opponent, though he shrugged off her assault rifle's rounds and fired another stream of fire in our direction.

"Fuck, how do we take him out? His armor is way too Damn thick" she said as she ducked under the flamethrower's stream.

"Get the sarcophagus to the roof, I got him" I said as I loaded my Barrett. She looked at me as if I was insane.

"No, we fight him together, it's the only way we can beat him" she said which I entirely disagreed with.

"See the supports in this room? He has caught them all on fire, it's only a matter of time before it comes down on our heads. Now get the sarcophagus to the roof, I'll be right behind you" I said before diving to a support beam, drawing asshole's attention away from Sam and to me. I looked over and saw Sam kick the sarcophagus onto a nearby window washing unit before using it to go up to the roof. I looked at my opponent before emptying the clip from my Barrett into his helmet, though it did nothing as he shrugged it off and started shooting fire in my direction. I heard and explosion and saw weapons flying in every direction which led me to believe that one of the explosives on the stone tables got set aflame. I saw a rocket launcher looking weapon land right next to me and it gave me an idea.

'Let's see him shrug this off' I thought to myself as I picked up the launcher and fired at his feet, launching a green rocket in his direction. It impacted at his feet and bounced back into the air before hitting a wall far behind him and exploding.

"Who designs a rocket that bounces? That's entirely useless!" I yelled as I threw it to the side before firing at his head again.

I sighed slightly since I couldn't take out my enemy at all, he was too Damn tough but then I remembered something kind of important... I can control time.

*facepalm* "I'm a god damn idiot" I said to myself as I froze time before sprinting to the counter balance wire for the lift. I grabbed a hold of it and quickly descended to the bottom of the building as I let time resume its normal speed. I kept going down until I jerked to a stop and suddenly started going up at an alarming rate. I zoomed past Asshole and kept going until I reached the roof, where I was thrown from the cable and right on top of Sam.

"I know you think I'm good looking and all but could you at least have taken me to dinner first?" Sam asked me which made me shoot up and start apologizing profusely.

*Chuckles* "I was joking kid, though I can see why Violet teases you all the time, it is pretty damn funny" Sam said earning a glare from me, which only made her laugh more.

"R-remind me to shoot you later" I said with a small amount of malice in my voice.

"So you take care of asshole?" She asked me which made me pale slightly underneath my helmet until I heard a large amount of explosions and felt the building shake violently.

"I was gonna say no but I think he blew up in that weapons room" I said which made Sam shake her head at me, clearly unhappy about something.

"Subtlety is not your strong-suit, is it kid?" She asked me which made me chuckle as I shook my head in the negative before asking her an important question.

"You radioed air-support, right?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Yep, it should be here in a few minutes, now we just sit and wait for pickup." Sam said though I doubt it would be this easy.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! COMPLETELY SURROUND THEM!" I heard from the other side of the roof, along with multiple airships moving about above us.

'I hate being right sometimes' I thought to myself as I span to face the large enemy force approaching until I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Don't, there's way too many for us to take on" Sam said as she set down her weapon on the sarcophagus.

"We can't just give up, they'll kill us!" I said which made her sigh sadly, knowing that my words were true. We were easily surrounded by 100 troops and multiple airships, something that would give even veteran huntsman trouble.

"You can step away from the sarcophagus now, we'll be taking it back. Also, kick your guns over to me, can't have you getting any ideas now can I?" The commander said with a sadistic tone, showing that he clearly wasn't in the right mind. As I was about to kick my gun over to him, the building began shaking violently before an explosion shot through the middle of the roof, send Sam and I along with the sarcophagus towards the edge.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" I yelled out which made Delta's small holographic form appear next to Sam.

" _That would be the weapons room exploding from the widespread fires inside of it. The building is now structurally deficient and is going to collapse soon._ " he said in his monotone voice, though even I could detect a small amount of worry.

"How soon is it going to collapse?" Sam asked him as she picked up her weapon and moved closer to the edge to prep the sarcophagus for pickup.

" _In approximately 5 seconds_ " Delta said as calm as ever. I saw the center of the building beginning to sink into itself along with our bullhead zooming towards us. I turned to Sam to see Violet kicking the sarcophagus off the roof and jump after it.

"When did she get here?" Sam asked though neither one of us has the answer. We both stepped back before sprinting towards the edge of the building.

"This must be karma for kicking Maine out the window" she said with an exasperated tone.

"Who the fuck is Maine?" I asked right before we jumped to what was probably our death.

"I'll tell you laterrrrr!" Sam yelled as we jumped off the collapsing building.

( **Cue Falling towards the sky by Jeff Williams** )

I saw Sam reaching out for the sarcophagus as the bullhead pulled up below it with its rear cargo hatch open. I looked to my left and saw my rifle falling next to me so I grabbed it and smiled slightly since I now had my weapon back. I looked back to Sam and saw a combat bullhead taking aim at Sam so I fired at it. I hit my mark which downed it but I was thrown back at the same time, which gave me an idea. I pointed my rifle in the opposite direction of Sam and fired twice, propelling me to her and knocking the sarcophagus into the bullhead, though it left both me and Sam falling towards the ground.

"Good thinking Alex, though now how do we avoid becoming paste on the pavement?" She asked me which made me realize that I kinda done fucked up.

"Well shit, it was nice knowing you Sammy" I said and she voiced the same idea.

"Likewise my friend" she said as we watched the ground get closer and closer.

"You ain't kicking the bucket yet!" I heard Zack call out of comms before me and Sam were caught by a SDC warthog. While I appreciate not being paste on the pavement, it still hurt like a bitch. Zack was smiling like a madman as he swerved from lane to lane with me at the gunners seat and Sam riding shotgun.

"While the save is appreciated, what are you and Violet doing here?" Sam asked the ever so happy CQC fighter.

"First off, saving your asses and secondly, getting the briefcase that'll actually let us use the sarcophagus. Which by the way, Violet has secured in the bullhead and that briefcase is between your legs Sammy" Zack said with a slightly suggestive tone as we drifted around a corner leading into the highway system. I looked behind me and saw the building not collapsing, but coming back together.

"Uhh Zack, any reason why that building we just accidentally blew up is reconstructing?" I asked which made him look back and he proceeded to nearly put his foot through the gas pedal.

"That would be Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy, world renowned huntress and one of the strongest people out there. Lucky for us, she is going to be very busy with piecing together that sad excuse of a structure. Also, on the count of three me and you are switching positions, I need to get to work on opening that case." Zack told Sammy which she didn't find surprising at all.

"In that case, I want to be in the gunner's seat so we're switching Alex." She said so I nodded and gave a short "tch" to voice my displeasure with moving about on a moving vehicle (a fast moving one at that). Zack quickly counted down and we all changed into our new positions without a hitch.

( **End Song; Cue 3's & 7's by Queens of the Stone Age**)

"Hostiles Sighted, six'o clock high!" Sam called out as I heard the Chain-gun warming up.

"Well, do what you do best Sammy, light 'em up!" Zack called out as I opened the throttle to full and began veering through traffic, shifting the manual 7-speed transmission as needed. I heard Sam begin shooting at our unwelcome friends. I heard return fire from 2 chain-guns and multiple assault rifles and what sounded like a sniper rifle. I heard a loud explosion so I checked the side mirror to see a bullhead that was tailing us go down in flames along with multiple soldiers jump out with jetpacks.

"...since when were jetpacks a thing?" I asked Zack as I slammed the car into a jetpack toting soldier who made the mistake of aiming his firearm at me. Zack chuckled at my rather dense nature at times before he noticed something no one else did.

"SAM, LOOK OUT!" He yelled before standing up and taking a sniper round to the shoulder that was ment for the back of her head. While his Aura tanked the round, it still put him in a slight daze as the sniper rifle sounded like it was meant for tanks. Everyone ducked down immediately before another round tore the chain-gun right off the mount. I saw another road coming up that was below the highway that I was currently driving on.

"Hang onto your asses, this might be a little rough!" I yelled before driving through the holographic barrier, jumping down to the roads below. I saw I lost the other warthogs but there was still a few jetpack soldiers following us.

"You good Zack?" Sam asked the brawler of the group to which he laughed

"These assholes are really geting. On. My. NERVES!" He yelled as he punched one of the said assholes (the only sniper) as hard as he could into the mini-van of, surprisingly, the Vale Brawlers club; leading to a multitude of screams from the hapless soldier. Another one landed on our vehicle and started fighting with Zack before he leaned back and kicked Sam in the head, forcing Zack to catch her before she fell off. Asshole number one then stole the briefcase and tried to go forward but I pulled my Scorpion and shot his jetpack, forcing him to land on the back of a flatbed.

Zack and Sam jumped on the back as well before asshole number 2 showed up to join the party... By throwing barrels... At me.

"Would you quit throwing shit at me? *Car gets hit with another barrel* HEY ZACK, CATCH!" I called out to him as I threw my sniper rifle to him. He caught it and in one fluid motion, he ran through asshole number two with the bayonet, making the poor bastard scream in pain...

Zack's POV

"AUGGHHHH" the woman cried out as I twisted the bayonet inside her abdomen. She reached behind her and pulled out a pistol before calling out to her friend and tossing it to him. I watched it fly into his hand before he pistol-whipped Sam with it and shot her multiple times in the throat At point blank range, shattering her aura and making mince meat of her throat. I heard a feral scream and I didn't even realize it as my own as I tore the already impaled soldier in half with my bare hands. I looked over to Sam and saw her struggling to breathe since she was choking on her own blood. Her helmet fell off and she looked me on the eyes with pure terror, knowing that she was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Before I could murder the other soldier for killing such close friend of mine, I saw Alex's aura spike out of the corner of my mask. It grew brighter and brighter until it took the form of a clock glyph and began spinning rapidly in reverse unt-

Alex's POV, after the spike...

"In that case, I want to be in the gunner's seat so we're switching Alex." Sam said to me, which confused the hell out of me, since seconds before she was bleeding out on the back of a flatbed. And then I remembered everything after that... More of my semblance just unlocked, because we are back to the point before shit hit the fan. I decided to intervene so Sam wouldn't be put at risk of dying (again)

"How about no, I don't have experience driving stick-shift vehicles" I lied so I could stay as the gunner. My helmet notified me that my aura dropped from 79% to 36%, probably from literally going back in time.

"We'll have to fix that when we get back to base, Sam Switch now!" Zack called out, letting me stay as the gunner.

( **Re-cue 3's & 7's by Queens of the Stone Age**)

"We have company! And they didn't even bring the dip!" I joked (rather poorly might I add) as I started shooting at the combat bullheads and jetpack soldiers. I felt a laser being pointed at me from behind (which is concerning, I really need to get my aura looked at) so I quickly span around and peppered the sniper with enough bullets to turn him into Swiss cheese.

"Nice shot man, remind me to talk to about something when we get back" Sam said as she rammed an enemy warthog into the back of a semi truck.

"Will do, by the way, we have 3 jetpack soldiers rapidly approaching" I said as I ducked under a powerful haymaker from a hostile soldier and quickly emptied the clip from my scorpion into his head, making a mess on my armor and on the vehicle itself. The next soldier tried to pull Sam out of the driver's seat only to crash into the back of a minivan and then proceed to get ran over multiple times. The very last soldier landed on the warthog and tried to steal the briefcase from Zack... The keyword being 'tried'.

"Fuck. Off!" Zack yelled as he punched the soldier as hard as he could, taking the poor girl's head clean off. We kept driving and saw a bullhead with a White Fang logo pull up above us, signaling that we were done running for the day...

( **End Song** )

Violet's POV, weeks later...

"-nd then Maine asked me how would we distract the mercenaries so I answered... By kicking him out the window!" Sam said, sending just about everyone into bouts of laughter, even Cinder let out a few chuckles. The only person who didn't laugh was Alex, as he was off in his own head again.

"Alex, you alright?" Zack asked our resident sniper, concern etched on his face.

"..." Alex didn't respond as he was still distracted. Zack simply sighed as he grabbed an apple and threw it at Alex as hard as he could, only for Alex to disappear and the apple to peg Zack in the head and knock him on his ass

"Okay, I can't be the only one to notice Alex hasn't been himself since that last mission, he doesn't talk, he rarely eats, and I have yet to see him part from his weapons." I said, earning nods of agreement from everyone else at the table.

"It is rather concerning, he's lost quite a bit of weight and I don't think he as slept at all, his aura feels like a hospital patient since it's so bloody weak" Zack said as he sat back at the table.

"Violet, find out what's wrong with him, he's of no use to us if he continues to act the way he has" Cinder said before she took a bite of her steak. I nodded and teleported to the training room since that's usually where he hides though it was pointless as he wasn't there. I teleported to his room and found him sitting at his desk, staring out the window with a bunch of papers scattered around the entirety of the room. I picked one up and saw it was a theory on his own semblance along with what appeared to be a glyph of some type.

'Semblance notes #0087'

'Through continued use, my semblance has manifested more of itself during my latest mission, though... I truly wish it hadn't through the way it did. Stopping time has very little to no negative impact upon myself anymore, and it consumes far less aura than it used to, which is most likely due to a new discovery of my semblance. I have unlocked the ability to go back a good way through time, a rough estimate being 5mins but that is always subject to change. I unlocked this ability when I witnessed Sam being overpowered and killed in action.. it made me realize just how fragile what we have here is, how easy it would be for one of us to get ki-'

"If you wanted to read that, you could have asked me" Alex said as he swiped the notes from my hand. It let me get my first good look at him since he got back from the mission and honestly, he looked half dead. He had dark circles around his eyes, he had a scruffy beard forming and he was much skinnier than he should be.

"Alex, is this what has been bothering you? Because I can help you thro-"

"NO!... I-I'm sorry, but it's something else and I can't tell you or anyone else about it." He said quietly as he turned away from me.

"Please tell me, I can help, come on Alex, if it is bad enough to halfway kill yourself over then let me help you. You don't have to do this on your own." I told him which made him sigh before dropping onto his hands and knees to dig something out from under his bed. He pulled out an old duffle bag and dropped it on his bed.

"This contains everything I know, and most of it isn't pretty. Violet.. something big is coming, something bad. And honestly, we're the bad guys here. That sarcophagus we got wasn't a power source, it's a bloody hard drive full of information on Vale, like the kind of information that is highly classified for a reason. I overheard Cinder and Adam talking a few days ago, we're not fighting for equality anymore. They are moving towards another great war, that, could very possibly result in another Grimm war." He said quietly, barely loud enough for even me to hear him. The look of worry was evident on his face, he was clearly distressed over all of this.

"It'll be alright, worse comes to worst, we have to fight our superiors. Me, Sam and Zack would side with you any day." I told him which earned a smile from him, the first in weeks.

"Even then, we'd have to fight an army. I'd rather die alone than drag you all down with me." He said as he looked out the window, he just sat next to me and watched the sunset. Something seemed to dawn on his mind as I saw his eyes light up for the first time in months. He smiled slightly as he turned to me.

"Violet, did I ever tell you of summer back home?" He asked me to which I shook my head in the negative. He smiled even wider and looked back at the sunset.

"It's a lot like winter at home, but instead of months of nothing but night, it's months of nothing but daylight. The sun would never set or rise, and It makes you truly appreciate something as small as a sunset. My mom used to tell me when I was a little kid 'The earth and sky, they love each other but they don't have arms to hold one another. The sky would send gifts like snow and rain while the earth would give the sky fields of flowers and crops. At sunset and sunrise, they get to see each other through the Sun, even if it was only for a little while. They love each other, but they are only able to see one another for fleeting moments.' She told me this when I asked why does the Sun set and rise. She was always a bit of a writer, I suppose it explains how I see things at times" He said as he watched the Sun set the rest of the way.

"I always hear you talk about your mom but you never mention your dad" I said which made him sigh.

"He was your run of the mill drifter. He moved from town to town looking for work and a cheap drink. One day, he ran across our cabin and asked if he could stay a night. One night turned into a week and a week turned into months. They fell in love and soon, I was on the way. 9 months later and I'm born into the world and he named me. Then... He vanished, never heard from again. It broke my mom's heart and she grew to be cold and vulgar, towards everyone and everything... Except for me. She didn't let her hate of that man fall onto my shoulders and eventually, she grew back into the same, kind hearted woman that everyone knew her as. You could say I was her saving grace if you're poetic about it. He was never there for me but even then he taught me something important." He said and I gestured for him to continue.

"He taught me to never let my kids grow up that way. He taught me to be there for the people I care about so they don't have to say "it's just me and mommy at home". Or so they don't have to learn everything a dad should teach them on their own." He said as his voice cracked a little, showing how much it hurt him.

"I'm sorry Alex, you have your friends her for you though, we are always available to talk." I told him which made him smile a bit before he tackled me into a hug

"Thank you Violet, it means a lot to me that you said that. How about we head to the mess hall and get a bite to eat" he said which I was about to decline but the loud grumble of my stomach said otherwise...

A/N: Holy crap on a cracker, I'm so sorry for the delay. I have a good reason this time! I recently had surgery on my knee (again) so I wasn't exactly in shape to be writing (you know, because high powered painkillers would make any writing just utter and complete gibberish). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter (which should be out much sooner because vacation!) Is the true beginning of the main story arc. Later peeps and have an awesome day!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well... Here we are. End of the story arc for the beginning part of the story. No that does not mean this is over, it means that we are getting into the 'Beacon days'. So basically volume 1-3 with changes made to accommodate this story. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay but other projects kinda captured my muse (like making my first story not suck ass). I might as well stop delaying and get onto the show.

Chapter 12: Raising Hell and Freedom...-ish

Alex's POV, 2 weeks later

"Why do want to come with us Alex? It's a simple train heist, not a full-blown assault on a facility." Adam said as he stared me down through his mask, attempting to get a read on me.

"Adam, nothing is ever simple in this field, besides, it'd let me test my new gear as well as cover your ass." I said as a solider of mine stopped by to hand me his report. He did so as he pulled out a toothpick to chew on since he stopped smoking recently.

"Solider, hand me you toothpick" I commanded, earning a rather confused look from Adam

"What are you up to Alex?" Adam asked me but it fell on deaf ears as I threw it past him and skewered a fly that was 20 yards away (I gotta love stopping time)

"Okay, you made your point, and what do you mean new gear? You have good shit as it is" He said in a sardonic tone.

"I made an actual weapon, not some store bought bullshit." I said as I pulled out my new rifle. It was a .50cal like my old rifle but it was semi auto and transformed into two different firearms. Both were P90 sub-machine guns that were designed with duel wielding in mind (low recoil and the ejectior for used shells was on the left side of the left gun.) It used standard dust rounds with a bit of yellow dust lining the barrel(s) to enhance the speed of the rounds and both had large trench knives attached as bayonets to help complement my kick-based fighting style. The main rifle form used kinetic energy systems to both dampen recoil and could, in theory, fire kinetic rounds indefinitely once I fire enough times. All in all, a god-damn amazing piece of weaponry that I built with infusions of my aura for the sake of durability, understanding how to fix, and for ease of use.

"How did you even build that? From what I know, you don't have any knowledge on how to even design weapons, let alone build them." Adam said causing me to immediately freeze up.

"Well I-" I started but was immediately cut off by someone

"Hey hot stuff, thanks for helping me _Relax_ , maybe you can help me some more and I'll teach you how to take good care for that _Rifle_ of yours." The lithe blacksmith said before she walked away, swaying her hips as her cat tail flickered all the while.

"You di-"

"Not a Word Adam or I swear to god, I will give you cinder block shoes and push you into a lake" I threatened ominously. I heard Zack chuckling along with Violet giggling so I fixed it immediately

*glares* "Same goes for you and Violet, I don't need to think about what that woman enjoys" I said with a mild shudder, that woman is into some seriously kinky shit. I saw a look of pure strain on Zack's face and he looked like he was actually struggling with something.

"...Oh...So...Tempted..." He said as he continued with his internal (and External) struggle.

*glares harder* "I'll rat you out to Cinder about that one time you broke her shoes and blamed it on a solider.. that poor poor man" I said, remembering the unfortunate soul who was burned to a crisp. All he did was raise a eyebrow and laugh slightly

"She's already aware of that dumbass, hell, we had angry make up sex afterwards." He said with an ever growing smile on his face from an apparent memory.

"Or maybe I tell her how you screwed that blacksmith as well, a women's jealousy is frightening thing" I said as I noticed Cinder walk up behind him. Violet noticed this as well and immediately moved away from him.

"Unless you're me, who can navigate feminine fury like a beast." He said all while fist-bumping a passing grunt. Cinder began forming some fire in her hands and I moved to the side.

*chuckles darkly* "Would that be why Cinder is about to introduce you to that hellfire of hers?" I asked Zack, causing his eyes to widen slightly before calmly sidestepping, letting a passing grunt get immolated.

"Eh, once she works off most the anger, we'll deal with it though angry sex... Again." He said before literally break dancing around the multiple fireballs aimed at him with the intention of maiming him. An evil idea seemed to well up into my mind, one that I simply could not ignore. I froze time and knocked Zack to the ground before setting Cinder on top of him. I backed up and unfroze time, allowing my friend to see the angry woman who was currently straddling him with fire in her hands.

"There you go Cinder, have fun and you owe me one" I said before turning and walking away. Though that was stopped when Cinder flew over my head and into a crowd of grunts. I turned around to see Zack getting up slowly all while Cracking his neck.

"I think now's a perfect time for a little spar, wouldn't you say Alex?" He said viciously as he dropped into his combat stance.

*sweatdrops* "Now would be a good time to run, feminine fury is one thing but her actually being pissed off is another. Also I have a train to catch" I said before freezing time and running like hell to my deployment location. I unfroze time once I made it out of the base only to be met with kick to my legs, sending me rolling downhill. I caught a glimpse of Zack grinning like a madman so I voiced my displeasure with him.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Zack's POV

"THIS IS WHY YOU'RE THE ROOKIE!" I yelled back, entirely happy with my revenge. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and the sheer heat that was coming from person behind me.

"I'm going to destroy you before I make you my personal toy" Cinder said before throwing me entirely through the base to the other side. It's gonna be a long day...

Alex's POV, deep in the Forever Fall Forest.

( **Cue From Shadows (Black Trailer) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams** )

"When's the train getting here?" I asked Blake again, just to piss her off.

"It gets here when it gets here! *sighs* I'm starting to regret bringing you" she said with worry etched onto her normally stoic face.

"You know you love me, besides, if everything goes to plan, it'll be smooth _sailing_ from there." I said, implying that she'll be home free.

"And you'll be six feet under" she said with a deadpan. I went to counter but I heard Adam approaching from behind us.

"Blake, it's time" he said before walking away.

"Well, I guess this is it, see you on the other side Blake" I said before I began jogging off to my deployment point

"WAIT!" Blake yelled out to me before running up to me and nearly tackling me off my feet in a hug.

"thank you Alex..." She said quietly into my shoulder before running after Adam. I let out a sigh though it was muffled slightly by my helmet.

'This could work very well or go very bad.. Eh Fuck it, only one way to find out.' I thought to myself before sprinting to the cliff side that overlooked the train tracks. I saw the train approaching so I switched my rifle (which I hereby dub _Mustang and Sally_ since that blacksmith's name is Sally and obvious horse puns) Into it's duel SMG form and jumped onto the train below. The knives of the weapons cut into the metal as I eventually came to a stop on top of the boxcar. I saw a tunnel approaching quickly so I cut the hatch and jumped into the car below.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way" I heard Adam say over the comms

"Don't be so over-dramatic" Blake responded so I decided to ask something important.

"You guys tripped the alarm, didn't you?" I asked, only for gunfire to be heard on the other side before comms entirely cut out.

"INTRUDER, IDENTIFY YOURSELF" a metallic voice said in front of me, gaining my attention to the fact that I'm entirely surrounded by security droids.

"Uhh... Jeff Williams?" I said, trying to bullshit my way through this.

"FALSE ID, SURRENDER OR BE TERMINATED" The droid said as it switched its hands into knives.

"*sighs* So much for conserving my aura and ammo for later" I said to myself as I Shot the droid right square in the face, ending its existence. The other robots saw this and all rushed to engage, forcing me to take up a defense stance that relied heavily on my kicks (I gotta be a tad greatful to Zack for kicking my ass so many times.) The first droid slashed at me, only for a trench knife to block it and be met with a liberal spray of bullets in its head. I jumped into the air and span while I sprayed down the crowd with my SMGs, making my life much easier as they dropped one by one. I heard a firearm being loaded so I switched _Mustang and Sally_ back into It's rifle form before firing down to push me into the roof. I sprang off the ceiling and into a hail of gunfire that I didn't even need to use aura for since my armor could take it. I Shot to my right just before hitting the ground, destroying a few droids and making me land on my feet simultaneously. Switching back to my SMGs, I made short work of the remaining droids with powerful kicks and swift knife work.

"I swear, one of these days, stuff will go to plan." I said to myself as a high velocity shell tore through my boxcar, effectively making it nothing more than a flat bed and throwing me into a large crate, nearly knocking me unconscious.

"...so...much...ow..." I wheezed out as I stood up to see Adam and Blake trying to fight a spider droid, trying being the keyword here. They simply couldn't even damage the thing with their weapons so I decided to put my Rifle's special function to use. I flipped a small button near the trigger and the barrel extended, forming what is basically a barrel for a gauss rifle. I aimed down the scope and lined up its head before firing, sending me back into another crate while causing a large explosion to hit the droid. I stopped paying attention after that because something a bit more pressing came up.

( **End song** )

'WARNING: AURA AT 3%' my cracked visor's HUD had decided to notify me before it flickered and died.

"I noticed, stupid helmet" I said to myself as took it off, it being too damaged for continued use. I quick glance over my armor made me cringe as it was in really bad shape.

'Well, I suppose it makes the next phase easier' I thought as I disengaged my armor and let it fall free, leaving me in a black muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. My weapon was entirely fine though most of the black and yellow paint got scratched off from being rag dolled. I began walking before falling to my knees from exhaustion. I looked up to see Adam extending his hand to me, which I graciously grabbed and got pulled up.

"You look like hell Alex" he said with a slight smile, which was entirely unlike him

"I feel like it too, I'm pretty sure I need to fix the recoil on my rifle, it damn near shattered my shoulder." I said as I tried to walk again only to fall flat on my ass.

"Let's get you up and get out of here." Adam said as he slung my arm over his shoulders and helped me walk.

"By the way Alex..."

"Yeah man?" I asked tiredly, exhaustion from the day truly catching up with me. I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten immensely and an evil smile come into his face.

"You knew, didn't you?" He asked venomously, the grip on my already sore shoulder tightening.

"W-what?" I asked confused (and probably a little concussioned from smacking my head into two separate metal crates).

"You knew she'd leave, in fact, you helped her" he said, making me remember the very reason why I was on this mission and how fucked I was right now.

"How would I do that man? I was imprinted into a wall and I can't even move on my own right now." I said, earning me a Hard kick to the chest from the enraged Faunus before he hit me with his katana, draining the rest of my aura and cutting my already screwed shoulder open.

"I'm so going to enjoy killing you" Adam said has he re-drew his katana. Now, I have two options here, get murdered by Adam or jump off the train and pray to god I live. Know what, I choose life, even if it is a very very slim chance.

"About that... Nope!" I yelled as I used the recoil from a Kinetic round to throw me into the forest below. And I managed to hit every branch on my way down.. and I do mean every branch.

"Fuck" *branch*

"Shit" *branch*

"Damn" *branch*

"Oh Piss off" *branch*

"Motherfuc-" I was about to swear again only to be cut off my an especially thick branch catching me in the gut, making me cough up blood and finally relieving me of my consciousness...

Adam's POV, that night.

'I can't believe I let him get away, though I'm sure he won't last long in the forest in his shape. Oh well, I might as well head in and get this over with.' I thought before walking into the base. Alone.

"Heya Adam, where are Alex and Blake, they aren't screwing are they?" Violet asked me in a happy mood. I almost feel about about being the one to destroy it. _Almost_.

"Blake ran away and Alex is dead. She killed him in order to escape." I told her hoping it didn't go badly. Even I know it's a bad idea to stay around an unstable woman.

"No...no you have to be lying Adam."

"It's the truth" I told her making her eyes well up with tears.

"YOU'RE LYING, THEY'RE ALR-" *Slap*

"HE'S DEAD AND SHE KILLED HIM, IT DOESN'T GET ANY MORE REAL THAN THAT" I screamed in her face, she looked so broken.. it's gonna be a long night..

Alex's POV, 1 hour after Adam returned to base.

My vision swam to full only for blackness to reclaim my sight. It kept on like this for a while until a heard a loud rour, reminding me exactly where I am and how bad it is.

'Okay, time to move your ass' I thought to myself as I climbed (read fell on my ass) out the tree I passed out in. I stood on my feet and started limping towards the main city of Vale only to trip over a heavy log

*Thud* "Fucking ow" I muttered to myself as I looked at the 'log' to see it was actually my Weapon. With a deadpanned expression, I stood and picked it up.

"I should probably bring you with me and now I'm talking to an inanimate object. I think I Adam rang my bell a little too good and you need to stop talking to yourself Alex... I'm shutting up now" I said, ending my concussion induced train of thought. I began limping off towards Vale again though I don't know how long it'd take me to make it there in my current shape. Hell, I don't know if I'd even make there if I encounter Grimm of any kind seeing how I can barely move, let alone fight.

'I need to find a place to rest, Grimm are far more active right now and I need to let my Aura recover enough to help dull the pain.' I thought to myself as I saw a cabin in the distance with a light on.

"Well, I'd rather deal with a possible A-hole than some Beowulfs." I said to myself as I limped to the cabin's door and knocked, albeit quietly to help avoid drawing Grimm from the noise. The door opened to reveal a Red Longsword inches from my throat.

"Who are you and How'd you find this place?" A feminine voice demanded from behind the door. Seeing how she could spill my blood with no effort at the moment, I has no choice but to answer.

"My name's Alex Miller, I'm a huntsman-in-training and I kinda got my ass kicked not too far from here so I limped in this direction until I saw your light on. I was kinda hoping I could crash here so I won't be Ursa Chow." I said before breaking into a coughing fit (that the Woman noticed and moved the sword slightly away so I wouldn't slit my own throat open) that I tried to muffle as best as I could. My vision began to blur and I coughed up a large amount of blood before unconsciousness claimed me yet again.

An unknown amount of time later...

"Ughhhh" I groaned out miserably from where I laid. I managed to crack my eyes open before shutting them nice and tight from the severe migraine I had.

"I feel like I got my ass thrown into a blender before exploding" I muttered to myself before opening my eyes again and sitting up. It looked like I'm in a standard twin size bed while the room looked to be the inside of a wood cabin. The walls were decorated with old weapons like a bow an arrow along with a spear. I sat up and looked around a bit more to find _Mustang and Sally_ right next to the bedside along with a military MRE (Meal Ready to Eat). Not questioning Why it was there, I used my weapon's duel form to cut open the package before setting out with consuming the meal.

'Tastes like fresh ass and Satan's toe... I forgot how much I hate these meals' I thought before forcing myself to eat the rest of it.

"You're tougher than you look kid, even I have trouble eating those things" an older feminine voice said from the doorway. I looked up and saw a woman with long black hair, a red and black dress, a very large sword and sheath. And a Nevermore mask... Oh shit.

"You alright kid, you just got really pale" The Fang operative asked me, probably unknowing of my betrayal. I saw my rifle still at my bed side and I could feel I had about half my aura available for use. I froze time and rolled out of bed, picking up my rifle before leveling it at the operative before unfreezing time. She seemed to be taken aback at my sudden move and took up a defensive stance with a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?!" She demanded, angry with my aggressive move.

"Stay the hell back and I won't blow a hole through your head! I should have know it wouldn't be so easy to get away from them!" I yelled as I checked the kinetic gauge on the top of my scope

'Three shots... I can work with that' I thought as I activated the kinetic function, re-extending the barrel with a low hum.

"You would need these to do that" She said as she held up the clip for my normal rounds. I smiled at that, making her tilt her head in slight confusion.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked as she partially drew her sword.

"You're wrong about me needing that clip" I said as I subtlety sent aura to my shoulder to brace myself.

"Oh? Why would that be?" She asked as she completely drew her sword to a defensive hold. I didn't answer as I Shot next to her head, completely destroying the door frame and a part of the wall. She ran towards me only for me to freeze time and move inside her guard, the barrel resting comfortably under her chin. I unfroze time and she stopped the minute she felt cold steel touching her throat.

"You're fast kid, I'll give you that. Why are you so hostile towards me?" She asked, unmoving as I could very easy take her head off.

"I will not go back there, and I will not die here." I told her, only serving to confuse her more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked so I decided to enlighten her.

"I will not go back to the Fang to be their weapon and I'll be damned if I let one of their operatives kill me" I said, getting ready to make a run for it.

"What you think I'm... BWUHAHAHAHA" she started laughing so hard she was wheezing. It caught me entirely off guard for just a second though that was all she needed to kick me in my ribs and throw me through her already damaged wall.

"Holy *cough* Fuck you hit hard" I said before coughing up blood again. I finally noticed my attire which was me being shirtless with bandages covering most of my torso, my right shoulder, and nearly my entire right arm. My pants were changed out of a pair of boxer shorts (that were different than the ones I had on during my mission... I'll question that later) that revealed a lot of bandages on my right leg.

"What do you expect from a huntress? A pillow fight?" She asked as she picked up my rifle and looked it over, obviously impressed by the design. I managed to look up at her to see her without the mask, and holy shit her eyes are red, almost like...

"Qrow..." I muttered under my breath, though not quiet enough as I found myself a foot off the ground being held by my throat

"How. Do. You. Know. Him" the insane woman demanded, a punch to my stomach punctuating every word.

*Wheeze* "I fought off a Horde of Grimm with him and Tai-Yang *gets dropped*, he handled the large group while me and a group of allies handled a Dragon." I finished from my new position on the floor. She seemed to mull over what I said before throwing something to me that I surprisingly caught. It was the armor shard I fashioned into a necklace from Xiuhcotai's face plate.

"Xiuhcotai, the Dragon of the Volcanic Depths, one of the last Dragon Grimm to still live, much less be active recently. He is said to be the only one capable of speaking the words of man, and the only one who will admit defeat. This is from his face plate isn't it?" She asked me quietly to which I nodded in less pain than earlier (Aura, I love you so damn much)

"Hmmm... What do you know about your aura?" She asked, sitting on the floor across from me with her sword in her lap.

"I know it can be used as a shield and as a weapon. It can be used to heal the body to what the soul knows as correct and it ties in to our emotions" I said as I flared my own yellow aura to start healing my ribs because _Holyshitthatfuckinghurts_.

"While that is true, there is more to aura than that. Aura is very much a reflection of the soul, so your personality actually defines your aura and semblance." The woman said, making think about my own aura before I asked something.

"What's your name? You know mine yet I do not know yours" I said, making the woman pause before sighing heavily.

"Raven, and if you tell anyone you spoke to me, I will kill you." Raven threatened, which I shall ensure to keep quiet about meeting her as I'm sure she could easily destroy me.

"Anyway, Aura had 4 main classifications which is defined through the person's semblance.

Offensive: In which it is capable of dealing huge damage but it cannot heal as much as it protects.

Defensive: Where it is great at taking hits and healing the user but isn't very good at offensive applications.

Support: Which is basically making others much better while being average at defensive and offensive uses.

And last but not least, Sensory: The ability to see through deception, to find others, or to be able to entirely counteract certain semblances in general." She said, basically educating me on things I should have probably learned but didn't. I sat and thought about my own semblance but couldn't decide what it fell under.

"What would mine fall under?" I asked her, making her think.

"Well, what is it and I'll tell you kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"You're young and inexperienced, so you are a kid" she finished, ending the small argument. I let out a huff of anger before beginning my explanation.

"I can stop time. I can deal great damage and avoid it entirely. I can bring others and even vehicles into the stoppage but it's very taxing and dangerous as it has nearly killed me on a few occasions. And there was once where I actually reversed the flow of time for a small period though I don't know how I did it." I said making her laugh slightly.

"Well, yours technically fits all four categories but it's mainly defensive as your aura works great as a shield and it is very good at healing." She said while standing up before handing me my weapon with a slightly apologetic look on her face.

"I do owe you a slight apology, in hindsight, it was a bad idea to wear that mask." She said which earned her a look of _Areyoufuckingkiddingme?_ She looked a little sheepish at that look but stopped when I feel onto my back with a groan of pain.

"Also, I may have broken a few of your ribs..." She said, earning a deadpan from myself.

"I'm oh so tempted to shoot you right now but then I'd break my shoulder so let us avoid that" I said as I flicked the bleeder valve on my rifle, expending the built up kinetic energy.

"And I may have seen you naked..." She said making me very Slowly raise my left hand to flip her off.

"I seriously hate you so much right now..." I said before letting unconsciousness claim me again for the third time in I don't know how many days...

Months later...

"Again!" Raven yelled as she rushed forward with the pure intent to make my head nothing more than squishy paste on the concrete floor. She swung a right hook towards my head only for me to dodge under it and attempt a high kick. She deflected my kick and countered with a swift punch to my stomach, relieving me of the air in my lungs before her foot connected with my jaw, sending me into an destroyed building. Now for those of you who are confused about how I ended up here, as it would turn out, shit is apparently going to hit the fan soon so Raven decided to train me for the upcoming shit storm. Though training mainly consisted of her kicking my ass 8 ways to Sunday.

"You're getting better Alpha, I'd say you're ready to kick your plan into high gear." Raven said, making me groan slightly as I shifted my Fox mask (basically the ANBU black ops mask from naruto) to cover my face.

"You know how much I hate that codename" I said as I stood up from the rubble I made from my crash landing. I dusted off my new attire which consisted of a black shirt with yellow tribal towards the bottom. Black pants with yellow lines down the outside of it, and it was finished with yellow sneakers.

"True but we can't use your real name anymore as you are technically a dead man" she said as she rested her hand on the hilt of her blade.

*sighs* "I hate when your right. Anyway, I can't do this all on my own, I'll need a team if we plan on taking the Queen's pieces out of play." I said as I picked up _Mustang and Sally_ from where it laid.

"That's why I have Dossiers on your old allies. From what you've told me, you all would make an excellent team." She said as she handed me a scroll, said info on it along with where to find them.

"Any tips on who I should start with?" I asked my mentor/boss

"Start with Sam, she's the easiest to find but it's up to you to persuade her. Do not let anyone besides these three people know you are alive and kicking. The entirety of this plan relies on you staying a ghost." Raven said, dead serious about the stealth aspect.

"I know, I guess I best get walking right? I won't find any of them here in Mountain Glenn." I said as I holstered my weapons.

"I'll save you the trouble kid" She said as she slashed her sword in the air, forming a red and black portal. I nodded to her in thanks and started walking towards it. Right as I reached it, she grabbed my arm and forced me to look at her.

"Just remember, your semblance is too dangerous for you to use in full power. I've taught you all I can on using it but it's up to you on not killing yourself" She said, letting go and stepping back.

"You know me Raven, I'm too damn stubborn to kill, even if it is by my own ends" I said turning away from her and walking through the portal. It looks like my journey has truly begun, I just hope it hasn't started too late, time is of the essence..

A/N: Well damn, it looks like we're finally getting to volume one in the timeline. Though will be changes and quite frankly. My "team" will be in a strange role, and that's all the hints you peeps get. Well, I'm off to start the next chapter and watch the finale of volume 3, laters peeps!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm so so so sorry! I really need to like set a schedule and stick to it. Anyway, The next part of the story is here, Recruitment of allies and dodging the law. All in a day's work! I own nothing of rwby except my OCs. On that note, I need to make an announcement. QUIT FUCKING DEMANDING I PAIR OFF PEOPLE IN MY GODDAMN PM BOX. IT SERIOUSLY MAKES ME WANNA RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THEM... Okay I'm good now. Anyway, I have another important announcement (a lot of these today) at the end of this chapter. It ties in with where this is going and such. Anywho, on the the show!

Chapter 13: Recruitment and F.O.B.

Alex's (Alpha's) POV

"...fuuuuucCCCKKKKKK!" I screamed as I flew through the proverbial mind Fuck that was Raven's transportation system. Let me make this abundantly clear, I'd rather walk barefoot on burning coals, broken glass, and Legos® all at once than use this thing again. With that said, I flew through the end of the portal to a back alleyway, scarring off the few cats and precisely one hobo.

*thud* "owwwww" I whimpered out as I sat up rubbing my head. I looked around and saw I was in the Shady district of Vale, nearby Junior's club. I took out my scroll and looked through Sam's file

'Lets see here, left the Fang after my 'death'. Has been doing mercenary work and often see frequenting bars in the coastal and Shady areas around Vale' I mulled over as I read through the file again. It seemed she didn't take my apparent death too well, but she did lose basically everything already so that shouldn't be too surprising.

"It says here that she has been seen here quite a few times in the past couple days, mainly drinking herself into oblivion. That makes this a lot harder." I said, since I had to sneak into the club without drawing attention to myself. Then again, I was a few steps ahead of most the combatants in the Club with the exception of the owner and two people called the Malachite twins.

'Ahhh oh well, might as well abuse the ever living shit outta my semblance' I thought as I walked towards the entrance of the club, all while slowing time to a stop. I brushed past the frozen guards into the club, to see something I didn't quite expect.

Yang...

About to kiss Junior...

'Something tells me shit is about to go down' I thought to myself as I walked towards the bar, in search of my old friend and tech expert/now alcoholic. I arrived at the bar to see Sam frozen in the middle of a shot, which appeared to be her 10th or so judging by the large number of classes in her vicinity.

*sighs* "I suppose losing what equated to a little brother figure would do that to someone who has already lost so much." I said as I unfroze Sam only, letting her finish her drink.

"Barskep, I wannt anofer driunk" Sam slurred out before she took notice of her surroundings, and more importantly, the man in a mask (Me).

"I know off hone pershon whoo cosuld do dat, and hesh dead, so steart talskin" she said as she reached for her sidearm, only to grab air as I already had it in my hands.

"It's better we talk somewhere more private, and when you're not hammered off your ass" I said before leaving an address on a sheet of paper inbetween her breasts. She looked slightly pissed but I unfroze time, letting all hell break loose behind me. I heard Violence break out in a grand scale and used it to slip away in the crowd that was running like hell from the disaster area that was Yang Xiao Long. As I escaped, I looked behind me and glanced at Sam, who was now blushing furiously as she realized exactly where I put the paper...

Alpha's POV, Next night, Club on the coast of Vale...

( **Cue Make it Bun Dem by Damian marley and Skrillex** )

'Hmmm she's late, I hope she hasn't forgotten about this' I thought as I flipped the page in my book. As it would turn out, Ninjas of love isn't that bad. Granted, It's mostly shameless pornography but I digress. I continued to read until I heard a car (though it was barely heard as the music is loud as hell) pull up outside the VIP room I was residing in. With a sigh, I bookmarked my page, stuffed it in a pocket and readied my weapon as I'm sure Sam is probably going to try to kill me.

'Something tells me the noise on the other side of the wall is very bad' I thought to myself before the wall exploded in a hail of wood and drywall. Through the mist of exploding material, I saw Sam in her old Black Fist gear with a hell of a lot of guns on her person. I readied the duel form of _Mustang and Sally_ before taking a defensive stance with my weapons held loosely at my side.

"I was hoping *dodge* we could talk about this *dodtge* but it seems that's *dodge* out of the question, right *dodge* Sam? *dodge* WILL *dodge* YOU *dodge* QUIT *dodge*SHOOTING *dodge* AT ME FOR *dodge* TWO SECONDS?!" I continuously yelled but it fell upon deaf ears as she grabbed a sniper rifle off her back and began firing it... With one hand and the other firing an AR-15... With pinpoint accuracy, forcing me to hide behind a couch.

"How about you tell me where you got that rifle from!" She yelled in return, picking up her fire rate to Absurd levels. With a heavy sigh, I leaped over the couch while firing at Sam's firearms, rendering the AR-15 useless as I stray round went down the barrel and destroyed the firing mechanism. I closed in and kicked the sniper rifle out of her hands before pressing the offensive on her, forcing her to take out her bowie knife to block my attacks. I gave a feral smile underneath my mask and jumped back from Sam, making her confused until she saw me attach my weapons to he side of my lower legs, effectively making my kicks have a sharp edge to them.

'Time to see if Raven's brutal training took hold!' I thought to myself as I sprinted forward while ever so slightly slowing the world, giving me an edge over everything and everyone. I ducked under a horizontal slash from Sam before kneeing her in the solar plexus, forcing the air from her lungs. I followed up with a sweep kick, knocking her into the air before freezing time and jumping up to her level, unfreezing time as I hit her in the spine with an axe kick, sending her into the ground hard enough to make a crater. I landed in front of her to see her struggling to get up from the crater, attempting to crawl over to a sidearm she lost upon hitting the ground. I unhooked my weapons from my legs and reformed them into the Rifle form. I saw the hope in Sam's eyes as she was nearing the small firearm, making me sigh as I had to destroy it brutally.

( **End song** )

*steps on weapon* "I hope you don't intend on fighting to the bitter end Sam, I kinda need you alive to help me take out the Fang" I said, pointing _Mustang and Sally_ at her face with the kinetic rounds armed.

"Who are you?! What the Fuck do you want with me?! ANSWER ME!" She screamed angrily, unhappy with her current position (then again, I don't think anyone would be happy with being incapacitated and have a large gun pointed at their face... Unless they're into that, I swear, people are into some weird shit).

"In order, I'm a friend from the past, a spectre if you will. I need your assistance in preventing the bloody apocalypse, and I do believe I just did." I said, making her calm down immensely.

"A-Alex?!" She questioned, in total disbelief over the fact I'm still alive and kicking.

"It's Alpha now, and if you tell anyone I still am kicking, I'd have to kill you." I said dead serious as I froze time with the exception of her and removed my Fox mask, letting her see my familiar, albeit more scarred face as the scars covered both sides of my face now. She laid on the ground entirely speechless, probably trying to think on how this happened.

"How are you still alive? Adam said Blake killed you..." Sam said, earning a confused looked from myself before I started laughing my ass off.

"I'm sorry, I was just laughing at how fucking gullible you guys are. Adam tried to murder my face off when he figured out that I helped Blake escape. Though that was a smart play by Adam, using Blake as a scapegoat." I said as I put my mask back on and unfroze time. Sam just sat on the ground thinking about something.

"You said you needed my help earlier, what do you need me to do?" She asked as she climbed to her unsteady feet. I slung her arm around my shoulder to steady her and began walking with her in tow towards the rather large hole in the wall.

"I'm going to be blunt Sam, war's coming and it isn't between Humans and Faunus. We are fighting someone who is ridiculously overpowered and uses Grimm, which is terrifying in and of itself. There's a pretty damn good chance we'll die in a very messy fashion." I said as we walked through the hole in the wall.

"Well, then we'll just have to take em out, bit by bit, until we are able to fight em without being turned to a red streak on the ground." Sam said with a wry smirk. She pulled out her keys and gestured to the old beater by the light post.

"You know, for someone who does so much mercenary work, I'd expect your car to not look like shit." I said as I unlocked the doors and set Sam in the passenger seat.

"It may look like crap but it's got enough power under the hood to outrun the entirety of the Vale Police Force." She said as she gently patted the dash. I smiled slightly and tossed my rifle into the back seat before sitting in the driver seat, fiddling with the keys to start the engine. I looked to see the car was a manual and put it in neutral before depressing the clutch and starting the engine, the car roaring to life as a result.

"Wait, I thought you didn't know how to drive stick shift" she said with a raised eyebrow in my direction.

"Ahh... That's a long story." I said as I pulled onto the street and began driving to my base I had 'Appropriated' from a local gang. She seemed to not like my answer judging by the harsh Glare being directed into the side of my head.

"Start talking or I shoot you in the dick" Sam threatened as she grabbed my sidearm from my hip and pointed it at my family jewels.

"Okay! Okay! Geez, I can't ever catch a break with angry women." I said, making her cock the hammer on my pistol

"Alright Fuck! I could always drive stick shift Sam, I just... Kinda wanted to be the gunner..." I said, earning a deadpan from the older woman.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" She said as she deprimed the hammer on the pistol and flipped on the safety.

"Yeah... I get that a lot" I said as I kept driving, only for a squad car to pull up behind me and flip on the lights.

"PULL OVER NOW!" The cop behind yelled through the speaker of the squad car.

"...ahhh, how about no" I heard Sam say before she gestured for me to floor it. I gave her a look through my mask that basically screamed _are you serious_ _?!_

"I may be wanted by the entirety of the VPD" Sam said with a sheepish expression on her face. I simply just stared at her with an incredulous aura radiating from myself.

"How does that even happen Sam?" I asked her, making her retreat further into the seat of her car.

"I may have blew up some things they owned and could you please keep your eyes on the road?!" She asked loudly, making me smile since I had an evil idea.

"Hmmm I don't know, that's so borrrinngggg" I drawled out as I dramatically flopped onto the steering wheel, staring at her all the while. She opened her mouth to yell at me but was cut off by a squad car ramming the back of our car.

"ALPHA!" She screamed panicked by he notion of being caught

"Awwww, you remembered my callsign" I Said in a false happy voice before punching the pedal all the way down, pulling away from the police behind me. I shifted into 4th before I looked behind me to see a police chase Vehicle catching up way too quickly.

"Uhh Sam, I think the VPD got a new toy we can't outrun." I said as I shifted into 5th in a vain to get away from the car behind me. Sam looked in the rearview mirror and let out a long string of swears that even made me raise my eyebrows at the colorfulness of them before smacking a red button on the shifter, launching us forward with a new found power.

"Uh.. care to explain Sam?" I asked as I hit the E-brake and shifted into 4th as I drifted around a corner onto the main highway system that runs through Vale.

"I heard rumors of a new Vehicle being released for use by the cops, designed specifically for high speed chases so I added a special something to my baby for an extra edge" she said as she grabbed my rifle from the back seat and aimed through her back window of the car at the cop car.

"I hope you don't intend shooting that at the cops, it'll make things much, much worse." I said as I grabbed the rifle from her hand and tossed it into the rear floorboard. I turned to look back at the road and I could feel her glaring a hole into the side of my skull.

"How would it make things worse!" She yelled at me unhappily

"The second we openly attack a cop, we get every huntsman and huntress in the are going to come after us." I said, making her pale and panic a little more.

"Then how are we going to get away?!" She screamed at me, clearly wanting to kill the police behind us so we can move on.

"Hmmm..." I answered, not really knowing how we could escape until an idea struck me with the force of a jetliner landing on my face.

"Hang on and whatever you do, stay completely still" I told Sam, who compiled in a heartbeat. With a heavy sigh, I forced my aura into the car, slowly and meticulously, until it was fully coated by it with a dull yellow glow. Concentrating, I froze time and immediately felt the strain as we pulled far away from the cops.

'I'll give it about 10 more seconds until I cancel my semblance.' I thought as the strain on myself began to grow more apparent. The time I set passed slowly, but passed nonetheless. I released my grip on time and let it flow freely before letting out a huff of air as I didn't have to worry about the cops anymore, at lea-

"WHAT DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT USING YOUR SEMBLANCE LIKE THAT?!" Sam all but screamed into my ear, extremely angry with my method of escape.

"To not to but-"

"NO BUTS! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN WE GET TO YOUR BASE!" She screamed again, making me wince at the loss of her volume control. I flared my yellow aura and glared at her through my mask.

"I've been training Sam, why do you think I haven't turned to a squishy paste on the inside. I have a much better grip on my Aura and Semblance than I used to, so relax" I told her as I pulled off the highway to the shady side of Vale where my base of operations was located. She seemed to mellow at that but it would probably be a good idea to sleep with one eye open for a while.

"Well, here it is, home sweet home" I said as we pulled into the drive way of the old, beat up warehouse. I heard Sam let out a grunt of disgust at my base so I turned to her as I parked around the back of the building.

"Is something the matter deary?" I said in a sarcastic tone, earning another glare from the woman.

"This place is a crapshack" She said bluntly, opening her door a little more forcefully than needed.

*gasps* "How dare you! This place is a five star resort!" I said in mock anger to screw with her as I got out her car.

"When? 50 years ago?" She said with a raised eyebrow, leaning on her car in a sedated manner.

"Nah, it was a military warehouse" I said with an indifferent shrug before turning to the building "I'm heading inside to get situated, your welcome to join me." I continued as I walked towards the door.

"Uhh, Alpha? I can't really walk on my own yet" I heard Sam say with a sheepish tone, stopping me in my tracks.

*sighs* 'I probably shouldn't have roughed her up so much' I thought blankly as I turned back to Sam and hoisted her over my shoulder, entirely ignoring her protests and weak punches. With much difficulty (that was intensified by my payload flailing like a chicken with it's head cut off), I opened the door to the warehouse I'd be calling home for an indefinite amount of time. I quickly walked over to a ruined couch I managed to get in here and tossed Sam onto it.

"You dick, I hate being picked up!" She yelled at me as she pulled a small pistol from seemingly nowhere and shot me In the head... The one between my legs...

Sam's POV

'Serves him right!' I thought as I looked at the crumpled up form of Alex on the ground. I averted my eyes from the sad horse man on the ground and looked at the warehouse itself, taking note of just how run down it was. There were holes in the ceiling, the paint on the walls chipped and peeling, and there was a large hole in the floor showing that either something crashed here, or more terrifying, something came up from the earth and made this place it's home for a short time.

"Before you ask, I crashed a car through the roof into the building" Ale- I mean Alpha said from his fetal position on the ground. I looked at him with a neutral expression and let out a mild sigh

"Do I even want to know how you managed to do that?" I asked him as he got up onto his hands and knees.

"It's better that you don't know how I managed that, you wouldn't be able to understand the why or how behind that one" he said before standing up and stretching, his back popping in multiple places. He gave a tired sigh before walking towards the back door while rubbing his family jewels.

"I'll be back, I gotta track our ever elusive bat girl. And I'm borrowing your ride" he said as he disappeared through the doorway, my keys jangling in his hand.

"One scratch on that car and you're dead!" I yelled after him. Content with my small threat, I set my head back on this couch, which was, in my honest opinion, the most comfortable piece of furniture ever; Sleep quickly crept up on me as consciousness left me and sent me into my cloud filled dreams...

Alex's POV, Vale business district, later that night...

I pulled into an empty lot and set Sam's car into park before taking out my scroll to pull up Violet's file.

'Lets see here... Also left the Fang after my disappearance, often seen in the business district at night hosting illegal street races and runs a small mercenary business. It's noted that she has grown cold and excessively violent.' I read to myself, sighing slightly at the "excessively violent" part.

"She was always violent, there's no fucking way she could top that." I said aloud until I skimmed across a article about a kill she made on a rival mercenary.

"Okayy... I stand corrected" I deadpanned at the various body parts strung about the crime scene in the report, it looking more like something out of a horror film. With a heavy sigh, I started the car and headed to Violet's Center of command. As I drew near, I heard the thumping bass of music and the revving engines of modified cars.

( **Cue I Burn (Yellow trailer Remix)** **By Jeff Williams** )

"...What have I got myself into" I asked myself as I pulled into the car meet, drawing everyone's attention, and not in the good way.

"Where did you get that ride homeboy, your grandma hand it down you?"

"Awww she took in a charity case"

"Nice scrapheap"

Okay, that was uncalled for, time to look for my old friend. Now where could she be...

"Oohhh, New toy!" I heard a familiar female voice from outside my window. I looked over and saw Violet idly leaning on my car, a look of mirth in her eyes.

"Hmmm I'm not quite the toy you want but I'm willing to play, if you have the cash" I said, using a modulator to disguise my voice so she didn't immediately recognize me.

"I like your style, buy in ffora normal race is 1,000 lien, a race against me is 3,000 lien." She said in a matter of fact tone, not letting any emotion show in her voice.

"You, me, Race now. 5,000 lien. No semblances" I said, making her smile and fake a small pout.

"How come no semblances? That's so boring" she whined at me.

"Because I know all about your semblance, teleportation is an unfair advantage in racing." I told her quietly, and seeing how she just placed her claws near my throat, that was the right choice on my part.

"How do you know that little lion man?" She threatened me, earning a small chuckle from myself.

"I'll have you know that this is a Fox mask. And that would be rude if I told you without any exchange between us, no? So how about this, we make our little wager a bit more... Interesting." I said as I leaned back into the seat of the car. Judging how she didn't rip out my jugular, I'd say she's interested.

"What do you have in mind?" Yep, interested. Now to extend my offer.

"If I win, you come work for me and I'll fill you in on some of the info I have. If you win, you get my ride, my info, and my life" I told her, making her retract her claws and hold her face in her hand in thought.

"You sir, have yourself a deal! I'll go let the announcement out. Be at the line in 5 minutes or you forfit!" She said before flying off to Lord knows where. I headed to the brightly lit starting line and waited for a few minutes before a dark purple supercar pulled up next to me. If I had to make a comparison, I'd say it closely resembled a 2005 Ford GT from back in Earth... I'm so fucked.

"You ready to be a part of my next meal Foxy?" She asked in a half seductive, half threatening tone.

"Only if you're ready to start serving me my damn Whiskey on the rocks" I called back before shifting out of 4th and back into first, letting the old beater Roar with the power it's always had. I looked over at Violet and smirked before turning my attention to the announcer lady

"Tonight we have a special treat for all of you car nuts! We have a mile long drag between the boss lady herself and a mystery competitor! And yes lady's and gentlemen, this is for pinks and for blood! The race will start at the wave of my hand! Now, are you two ready?" She asked me and Violet, earning a set of determined nods from the both of us.

"Great! On your marks, get set, Go!" She called out with a wave of her hand. I floored it and stepped off the clutch, shooting me into an early lead. With a quick shift, I checked my mirror to see Violet right on my ass, maybe a foot behind me. With a feral smirk under my mask, I shifted into third and hit the red switch on the shifter, activating the Dust rich mixture that overclocked the engine. I pulled away and slammed it into fourth, extending my lead to the point of 3 car lengths. The length of my lead only got larger as a passed the finish line. Upon stopping, Violet pulled up next to me with a frown on her face

"No fair! You cheated!" She yelled at me, unhappy about something. I gave her a quizzical look and tilted my head slightly.

"Now pray tell, how did I cheat?" I asked her with genuine curiosity in my voice.

"You used Nitrous! That's cheating!" She said with a pout.

"No it's not actually, it was as never explicitly stated that I could or could not use that. Also, I saw you use it too so you can't say anything" I said, making her blush and look away.

"Fine, you win! So what exactly do you want me to do?" She said with a slight pout still apparent in her voice.

"Come to these coordinates at 0900 hours tomorrow, alone, and don't be late." I said as I handed her a slip of paper before activating my semblance and began the drive back to my base.

'Something tells me tomorrow is going to suck. Soooo much.' I thought to myself as I dropped my semblance and headed "home" for the night...

A/N: Holy golden dildos dancing in the sky with diamonds, I'm alive! Seriously, I've been away for so long that I thought I forgot my password to get into this profile lol. Anywhosers, I have news for you peeps! I'm starting a new story (against my better judgement but I am) and I'm really excited about it, it's a surprise but it's set in a different fandom and that's the only hint you get. I'm off and iif people could bug me in my PM about posting on a consistent basis, that'd be good. Don't forget to review so I know if you like it and where I can improve my writing and/or plot. Later peeps!


End file.
